


Cultus civilis

by Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Death Eaters, Drama, M/M, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, Teacher-Student Relationship, University
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar
Summary: Köyhä, mutta ah niin lahjakas Severus Kalkaros aloittaa stipendin turvin liemimestarin opintonsa arvostetussa Greenwichin Akatemiassa. Sivistyksen syövereissä hän tutustuu historianlaitoksen uuteen, karismaattiseen lehtoriin Igor Irkoroffiin, jolta poika oppisi mielellään muutakin kuin kulttuurintutkimuksen perusteita... Opiskelijaelämää, koulutuspolitiikkaa, sekä ennen kaikkea niiden mukanaan tuomia ihmissuhdeongelmia.





	1. Chapter 1

Severus veti syvään henkeä harkiten noin sadannen kerran kääntyvänsä kannoillaan ja menevänsä sittenkin kotiin, mutta ainuttakaan edes etäisesti pätevältä kuulostavaa tekosyytä ei juolahtanut hänen mieleensä. Se, että hän mukamas haluaisi vielä tarkistaa pakanneensa kaiken, tuskin riittäisi. Ahdisti. Helvetisti. Päivä oli ollut pitkä, eikä Severus olisi enää millään jaksanut jatkaa sitä. 

Siinä, että Severusta ahdisti, ei ollut mitään uutta. Sekään, että häntä ahdisti helvetisti, ei ollut mitenkään tavallisesta poikkeavaa. Severuksen ahdistus oli alkanut noin kahdeksantoista vuotta ja kahdeksan kuukautta sitten — päivänä, jona hän oli syntynyt - joten hän oli jo ehtinyt tottua siihen, mutta nyt kyseessä ei kuitenkaan ollut se jokapäiväinen, arkinen elämäntuska. Nyt hänen oli määrä tavata uusia ihmisiä. Hänen oli tarkoitus harrastaa _small talkia_. Ei tarvinnut olla selvänäkijä tietääkseen, että päin helvettiä se menisi; Severus ei ollut oikein omimmillaan sosiaalisissa tilanteissa, hän ei jaksanut tai kunnolla edes osannut esittää olevansa kiinnostunut joidenkin sellaisten ihmisten asioista, joita ei tuntenut lainkaan. Hän ei myöskään tuntenut minkäänlaista intoa tutustua kehenkään - Severuksen kokemusten mukaan ihmiset aiheuttivat toisilleen lähinnä pettymyksiä ja mielipahaa, hän pärjäisi vallan mainiosti ilmankin. Pari vanhaa koulukaveria riitti hänen sosiaalisiin tarpeisiinsa enemmän kuin hyvin, yhtä saattoi jopa ystäväksikin kutsua. 

Tuo nimenomainen ystävä, Leonius Mulciber, oli kuitenkin nyt syyllinen tähän tuoreimpaan ahdistukseen. He aloittaisivat huomenna opintonsa Greenwichin Akatemiassa, Severus liemien ja Leonius kirousten parissa, ja ehkä itselleenkin hieman epäselvistä syistä Severus oli vastannut myöntävästi Leoniuksen kutsuessa hänet istumaan iltaa kummisetänsä Augustus Rookwoodin luokse loman viimeisenä päivänä. Severus kyllä tiesi oikein hyvin, millaiseen yhteiskunnalliseen liikehdintään sekä Leonius että Rookwood olivat osallisia, ja vaikkei hän vielä ollutkaan täysin päättänyt, mitä mieltä oli koko touhusta, rautaisin ottein hallitsevan puhdasverisen yläluokan keskuuteen pääseminen kuulosti kaikkea muuta kuin vastenmieliseltä. Ei sellaisesta kieltäydytty. 

Paikalla olisi kuulemma myös joku _vanhan hapannaaman_ tuttava, Akatemian uusi lehtori tai jotain sellaista, ei Leonius ollut jaksanut painaa sitä niin tarkasti mieleensä, että olisi osannut toistaa kaikkea olennaista informaatiota, mutta joka tapauksessa kyseessä oli mahdollisesti hyödyllinen tuttavuus. Ja kenties silläkin oli vaikutuksensa siihen, että Severus oli myöntynyt; hän ei ehkä ollut mikään säkenöivä keskustelija tai kovin edustava yksilö muillakaan mittapuilla, mutta älyä hänellä kyllä riitti. Siihen hän oli voinut aina luottaa ja siitä hänet oli nyt viimein palkittukin. 

Loistavan koulumenestyksen sekä ennen kaikkea upean opinnäytetyönsä ansiosta Severus oli saanut stipendin Akatemiaan, jossa hänellä ei muutoin olisi ikinä ollut varaa opiskella. Stipendi kattoi kolmivuotisten opintojen korkeat lukukausimaksut, suositellun minimimäärän opetussuunnitelmassa mainituista liemiaineista, sekä täyden käyttöoikeuden opinahjon mittavaan kirjastoon. Kaiken muun poika joutui toki itse maksamaan, ja sitä kaikkea muuta kyllä riitti; asuminen kampuksella, tietyt välttämättömät kirja-hankinnat, lienten valmistustarvikkeet, ruoka, saippua, kynttilät... 

Severus oli työskennellyt koko kesän Kokeellisten Lienten Laitoksella ahkerana jokapaikanhöylänä, pessyt maljoja ja veitsiä, pilkkonut ämpäreittäin toukkia ja rotanhäntiä, hoitanut Laitoksen kasvihuoneen likaisimpia töitä, tehnyt toisinaan neljätoistatuntisiakin päivä saadakseen rahaa kasaan mahdollisimman paljon. Tietysti hän olisi voinut säästää kustannuksissa asumalla vanhempiensa luona, eihän ilmiintyminen Akatemialle olisi ollut vaiva eikä mikään, mutta Severuksen mielessä se ei ollut mikään varteenotettava vaihtoehto. Jo pelkät kesät siinä loukossa olivat riittävän tuskallisia, ympärivuotinen asuminen ei siis tullut kysymykseenkään. Sitä paitsi opiskelija-asuntolan vuokra oli suhteellisen huokea ja hän jakaisi huoneen Leoniuksen kanssa. Vuodet Tylypahkan meluisessa makuusalissa olivat kitkeneet turhan yksityisyydenkaipuun pois, joten yhteinen asuintila ainoastaan yhden ihmisen kanssa tuntui varsin mukiinmenevältä ratkaisulta. 

Kuluneen viikon aikana poika oli katkerana ojentanut kovalla työllä ansaitsemiaan kaljuunoita pois. Tylypahkassa vaaditut kattilat ja punnussarjat eivät enää riittäneet, Akatemia odotti opiskelijoiltaan huomattavasti laajempaa välinevalikoimaa, olivathan valmistettavat liemetkin aiempaa vaativampia ja monimutkaisempia. Severus oli ostanut käytettynä kaiken, minkä vain sattui löytämään, eikä se ollut kovinkaan paljoa — sen taitotason tarvikkeita ei joka velhon nurkissa pyörinytkään, ja ne, jotka sellaisia tarvitsivat, harvemmin niistä luopuivat. Jokaisella veitselläkin tuntui olevan oma sielu, oma tahto, ja tavoitettuaan parhaan tavan käsitellä juuri sitä välinettä, totuttuaan juuri sen kahvan pitelyyn, olisi silkkaa hulluutta heittää yhteinen sävel menemään ja pistää veitsi myyntiin. Severus oli tehnyt muutamia löytöjä kuolinpesien irtaimistoa kauppaavista liikkeistä, mutta pääasiassa hänen vanhat, kovassa käytössä kuluneet välineensä saivat seurakseen uutuuttaan kiiltäviä veitsiä sekä mittalusikoita. 

Ja vaikka Severus ei ollutkaan mitään turhamainen poika, kaikkea muuta, hänen oli ollut yksinkertaisesti pakko ostaa uusia vaatteita vartensa peitoksi. Hän vihasi ulkonäköään, eikä pukeutumisella muutenkaan ollut hänelle juurikaan merkitystä - kunhan vaatteet olisivat sen verran siistit, ettei niihin tarvitsisi kiinnittää huomiota, ne kelpaisivat. Mitä vähemmän ihmiset hänet noteeraisivat, sen parempi. Kuitenkin hän jätti käytettyjen vaatteiden myymälässä ne harmaat ja tummansiniset kaavut sovittamatta, mustia niiden piti olla. Tuntui tyylikkäämmältä. Kohtalokkaalta. Vaikka eihän sillä toki mitään väliä ollut. Ratkaisu oli oikeastaan vain käytännöllinen, Severus vakuutteli itselleen; kun kaikki olisi mustaa, ei milloinkaan tarvitsisi miettiä, sopivatko vaatteet yhteen vai eivät. Päivällä hän oli ollut vielä varsin tyytyväinen hankintoihinsa, kokonainen puvusto muutamalla kaljuunalla, hetken ajan hän oli tuntenut näyttävänsä jopa asialliselta. Uskottavalta. 

Se tunne oli nyt kuitenkin vaipunut jo kauas menneisyyteen, hän tunsi näyttävänsä ainoastaan köyhältä ja mahdollisesti lisäksi typerältäkin. Leonius seisoi hänen vieressään yhtä prameasti pukeutuneena kuin aina, leveähelmainen samettitakki ja kaikki, pojan hiustenlatvat hipoivat vyötäröä ja niin hänen solmioneulaansa kuin taskukelloaankin koristivat aidot jalokivet. Eihän Severus ihan tosissaan ollut kuvitellut pääsevästä ikuisesta häpeästään niin vähällä, mutta sen paluu maistui silti kitkerältä. Ja vaikka Leoniuksessa olikin Severuksen näkökulmasta enemmän hyviä kuin huonoja puolia, juuri sillä hetkellä Severus vihasi ystäväänsä. Eikä suinkaan vähiten sen vuoksi, että ilman Leoniusta ja tämän typeriä päähänpistoja Severus olisi välttynyt tältäkin tilaisuudelta. 

Leonius koputti kolmesti Rookwoodin ulko-ovea, laski kätensä hetkeksi kahvalle, ja kun loitsu oli tunnistanut hänet, ovi avautui äänettömästi paljastaen pitkän, paneloiden eteishallin. Severus pyyhki hikoavia käsiään päällysviittaansa ennen kuin ojensi sen päänsä syvään kumarrukseen painaneelle kotitontulle naulakkoon ripustettavaksi, toinen tonttu puolestaan tiedusteli lajilleen epätyypillisen vaimealla äänellä nuorten herrojen juomatoiveita. Leonius ilmoitti haluavansa ensin samppanjaa ja sitten punaviiniä — _sitä argentiinalaista 50-luvulta_ — myöhemmin ehkä vielä absinttiakin, Severus taas totesi ottavansa samaa viiniä kuin Leoniuskin. Kaikkein mieluiten hän olisi istunut kuivin suin, eipä ainakaan nolaisi itseään juomalla hermostuksissaan liikaa, mutta jo koulussa tapahtunut asiointi aristokraattien kanssa oli kyllä opettanut erittäin tehokkaasti, että kieltäytyminen oli vastausvaihtoehdoista se huonoin ja tökeröin. 

Heitä odotettiin salongissa. Leonius suuteli kummisetäänsä pitkään ja hartaasti, kieltään käyttäen, ennen kuin esitteli Severuksen tälle. Severus oli kyllä kuullut jo etukäteen useaan otteeseen Leoniuksen ja Rookwoodin _järjestelyistä_ , mutta antaumuksellisen suutelon seuraaminen sai hänet joka tapauksessa tuntemaan olonsa vielä aiempaakin epämukavammaksi. Erityisesti, kun Augustus Rookwood oli muutoin jäyhä, kylmäkiskoinen ja liioitellun ryhdikäs mies — kun tietää maailman asiallisimman hepun panevan kummipoikaansa, sitä alkaa väkisinkin miettiä, millaisia muut tämän kaappiin kätketyt luurangot mahtavat olla. Epämieluisat ajatukset taisivat olla molemmin puoleisia, sillä Rookwood katsoi Severusta pitkin luisevaa nenänvarttaan vastaamatta pojan valheelliseen kohteliaisuuteen siitä, kuinka miellyttävää oli tavata. Severus toivoi, ettei olisi sanonut sitä. 

Mutta siinä, missä Augustus Rookwood ravisteli Severuksen sisäistä kapinallista, joka halusi lähinnä haistattaa pitkät ja poistua paikalta ovet paukkuen, se Akatemian uusi opettaja taas onnistui jo ensisilmäyksellä koskettamaan Severuksessa jotain sellaista hermoa, että poika tunsi suoranaista tarvetta jäädä. Hän halusi tehdä vaikutuksen, hänen _täytyi_ tehdä vaikutus. Tunne oli outo ja vieras, ei hän yleensä sellaisia ajatellut. 

Miehen nimi oli Igor Irkoroff. Hän oli kotoisin Neuvostoliitosta, muuttanut nimityksensä johdosta Britanniaan kesän alussa, ja vaikka hänen englantinsa olikin virheetöntä, täydellistä kuin suoraan oppikirjan sivuilta luettuna, hänen puheessaan oli pehmeä, slaavilainen vivahde. Severuksen etunimi ei ollut kuulostanut milloinkaan yhtä miellyttävältä kuin Irkoroffin huulilta. Miehellä oli hiilenmusta tukka ja suorastaan häkellyttävän siniset silmät, joiden väri kertautui silkkisessä solmiossa sekä harmaan kaavun hennoissa raidoissa, hän oli uskomattoman tyylikäs sellaisella arvokkaalla, vähäeleisellä tavalla, ja hänen jokainen solunsa tuntui kuiskivan lempeästi hänen hienostuneisuudestaan. Severus tiesi Rookwoodin olevan hieman yli nelissäkymmenissä, ja ulkonäön perusteella hän arveli Irkoroffia muutamia vuosia nuoremmaksi. 

Miehen oppiala oli historia. Tylypahkan kelvoton haamuprofessori ei ollut koskaan puhunut mistään muusta kuin niistä halvatun maahiskapinoista, ja Severuksesta tuntui, että paras tapa tehdä vaikutus olisi työntää pää kaasu-uuniin. Ja hän olikin pitkään hiljaa, lähinnä seurasi muiden keskustelua viiniään maistellen, kunnes Irkoroff viimein puhutteli häntä. 

"Miksi liemiä?"

"Miksi ei?"

"Ei ehkä maailman paras argumentti, mutta kenties juuri sopiva kysymykseeni. Pahoittelen asiani tökeröä muotoilua", Irkoroff hymähti hyväntuulisesti, siemaisi hehkusimaansa selvästi asiaa miettien, ja Severus pohti, olisiko hänen puoleltaan kömpelöä ilmoittaa, ettei se ollut ollut lainkaan tökeröä.

"Ei se mitään", poika töksäytti lopulta ja otti sen perään liian suuren kulauksen viinistään. Muutoin oivallinen juoma tuntui kielellä kovin karvaalta, miksei hän voinut osata olla edes hivenen sulavampi? Leonius venytteli hänen vieressään raukeasti, itseään esitellen, ja alkoi sitten kuljettaa sormiaan pitkin paitansa nappirivistöä Rookwoodia merkitsevästi tuijottaen. Punastumista peläten Severus päätti vakaasti, ettei enää milloinkaan lähtisi mukaan näihin Leoniuksen lähipiirin hämäriin kekkereihin. 

"Täällä alkaa olla hieman... lämmin", Irkoroff sanoi pehmeästi, vilkaisi hiuksillaan leikittelevää Leoniusta ja nousi seisomaan. "Augustus, haluaisit ehkä... käskeä kotitonttuja laskemaan lämpötilaa, minä voisin siirtyä hetkeksi parvekkeelle. Kenties nuoriherra Kalkaros haluaisi liittyä seuraani?”

Severus nyökkäsi ja nousi, seurasi Irkoroffia yrittäen kuumeisesti keksiä jonkin järkevän puheenaiheen. Sellaista ei tuntunut olevan olemassakaan. Säpsähtelevä kotitonttu kantoi heidän juomansa parvekkeen takorautaiselle pöydälle ja veti kumarrellen lasiovet kiinni heidän perässään. Irkoroff ei istunut, joten Severuskin jäi jaloilleen, otti miehen tarjoaman savukkeen ja antoi tämän sytyttääkin sen. Kaupungin kellertävät katuvalot paloivat jo, vaikkei vielä varsinaisesti hämärtänytkään, ja elokuun viimeisen illan tuulessa tuoksui vääjäämätöntä loppuaan kohti kääntynyt kesä. Se kantoi mukanaan jo aavistuksen tulevista, viileämmistä viimoista. Severuksesta tuntui, että hän ja Irkoroff seisoivat ehkä aavistuksen verran liian lähellä toisiaan. 

"Haluan vielä kerran todella pahoitella aiempaa kysymystäni, tarkoitukseni ei missään nimessä ollut asettaa sitoutumistanne tieteenalaanne kyseenalaiseksi saati vähätellä sitä. Kielimuuri, kenties, jatkossa harkitsen tarkemmin", Irkoroff sanoi hiljaa ja astui vieläkin lähemmäs. Hänen liikkeissään oli jotain pidäteltyä. "Ymmärrän toki sen... kauneuden, joka voi piillä kiehuvissa liemissä ja niiden hohtavissa höyryissä... nesteiden miltei huomaamatonta voimaa, joka levittäytyy juojansa suoniin, kuinka se lumoaa mielen, ottaa aistit valtaansa... kuinka muunnetaan abstrakti aineeksi, olematon olevaiseksi, pullotetaan mainetta, haudutetaan loistoa, jopa korkitetaan kuolemaa... Kunnioitan kyllä kyseistä taikuuden alaa, mutta tietoni siitä ovat valitettavasti varsin rajalliset, joten olisin nyt todella kiinnostunut kuulemaan alan opiskelijalta, mikä niissä kaikkein eniten kiehtoo." 

"Minä..." Severus nielaisi, vetäytyi etäämmäs ja otti viininsä pöydältään, joi kulauksen ja piteli sitten lasia tiukasti kädessään. Ikään kuin se voisi toimia jonkinlaisena tukena. Hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut, että lienten valmistus voisi kuulostaa niin sensuellilta. "Teidän vastauksenne on huomattavasti parempi kuin omani."

"Se tuskin vastaa kysymykseen, miksi _te_ valitsitte liemet."

"Se... Ehkä se toimii päinvastoin. Ne valitsivat minut. Miksi te valitsitte historian?"

"Koska historiankirjoitushan on loppujen lopuksi vain yksi mittaamattoman suuri tutkielma ihmisluonnosta. Te ette taida juurikaan välittää ihmisistä, vai kuinka?"

"No... en."

"Saanko tiedustella, miksi?"

"Koska... koska ihmiset ovat... Tai miten vain, en halua puhua tästä. Pahoittelen.”

"Älkää suotta, _minun_ tässä pitäisi olla pahoillani", Irkoroff lausui niin sulavasti, että jopa Severus saattoi käsittää antaneensa suorastaan mallikelpoisen vastauksen siihen, mitä toinen oli kysynyt. Hän ei aivan ymmärtänyt, miksi se kiinnosti Irkoroffia, mutta ei sillä kai viime kädessä ollut kovinkaan paljon merkitystä. 

Irkoroff vilkaisi olkansa yli sisälle ja kääntyi sitten kärsivällisesti hymyillen takaisin Severuksen puoleen, ilmeisesti tilanne lasiovien takana oli vielä sellainen, ettei sinne sopinut mennä. Severus värähti vaistomaisesti.

"Siitä historiasta vielä", poika aloitti kankeasti, veti viimeisen henkäyksen savukkeestaan ja toivoi, että Irkoroff tarjoaisi vielä toisenkin, ne olivat paljon parempia kuin hänen omansa. "Teettekö te jotain omaa tutkimusta tällä hetkellä?"

"En varsinaisesti. Viime kuukaudet olen lähinnä hionut tutkimukseni käsikirjoitusta, tarkastanut yksityiskohtia ja sen sellaista, ja nyt vuosien työ on valmis julkaistavaksi. Sain tämän viran suorastaan täydellisellä hetkellä — aika uusille haasteille, pitkäkestoisen tutkimustyön jälkeen keskittyminen opettamiseen tuntuu äärettömän virkistävältä vaihtelulta."

"Varmasti. Mitä te sitten tutkitte?"

"Erityisalaanihan on nimenomaan kulttuurihistoria, ja viimeisimmässä työssäni olen lukenut ja analysoinut _Malleus maleficarumia_ folkloristisena tutkimuksena. Taikovan yhteisön jälki jästiyhteiskunnassa on äärettömän mielenkiintoinen ilmiö, samoin kuin heidän erikoiset selitysmallinsa. _Malleus_ on edelleen jästienkin luettavissa, itse asiassa varsin tunnettu teos myös heillä, ja on äärettömän jännittävää tutkailla sitä ennakkoluulojen ja väärinymmärrysten verkkoa, jota kyseisen kirjan kirjoittajat ovat punoneet käyttäen materiaaleinaan sekä faktaa että aikalaisten monenkirjavia uskomuksia. Mutta tehän olette varmaankin tutustuneet _Malleukseen_ jo koulussa?"

Vaikka Severus tiesikin, ettei se millään muotoa ollut hänen vikansa, häntä hävetti tolkuttomasti tunnustaan asioiden todellinen laita. Ei, hän ei ollut lukenut _Malleus maleficarumia_. Ei, se ei kuulunut Tylypahkan opetusohjelmaan. Ja ei, hän ei olisikaan voinut lukea sitä alkuperäiskielellä, sillä hän ei osannut latinaa. Irkoroffin kulmat kohosivat juuri sen verran, että ne kielivät kohteliaasti tosiasioiden olevan yllätys, jopa pienimuotoinen shokki. Hän tarjosi Severukselle toista savuketta, ja Severusta ärsytti. Kaikki. Paitsi savuke, sen hän otti mielellään vastaan. 

"Tylypahkassa ei siis kerrota lainkaan niistä toimenpiteistä, joita jästit ovat velhoyhteisöön kohdistaneet?"

"Ei. Mainitaan se joissain kirjoissa pariin kertaan, mutta ei siitä tunneilla ole juuri mitään. Ei ainakaan historiassa."

"Erikoista. Entä latina? Oliko kyseessä oma valintanne?"

"Ei", Severus vastasi ryhtiään kohentaen. Tuntui hyvältä, kun syyn saattoi sysätä jonkun muun harteille — ja vieläpä jonkun sellaisen tahon, jonka arvostelukyvyn pitäisi olla parempi kuin hänen. "Tylypahkassa ei opeteta kieliä."

"Todellako? En olisi koskaan osannut odottaa mitään tällaista. Toki englanninkielisillä alueilla on tietty etulyöntiasema ja sen myötä usein myös huomattava ylemmyydentunto taakkanaan, mutta rehtori Dumbledoren maineen huomioon ottaen tämä on hyvin hämmentävää. Olen aina elänyt siinä käsityksessä, että hän on sivistynyt ja avarakatseinen mies, joten oletin hänen johtamansa kasvatusinstituution pyrkivän välittämään oppilailleen juuri näitä arvoja", Irkoroff tuumasi ja pyöritteli mietteliäänä savukettaan sormiensa välissä. "Kenties hän kaikesta huolimatta kokee tarpeelliseksi jatkaa saarivaltionne eristäytymisen pitkää perinnettä... Ja me kenties uskallamme jo siirtyä takaisin sisätiloihin."

Severus ehti juuri ja juuri nähdä, kuinka Leonius taitteli tahmaisen pitsinenäliinansa takaisin taskuun, sitten tämä jo julistikin kovaan ääneen haluavansa lisää samppanjaa. Aivan kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Irkoroffin kysymys Severuksen omista valinnoista kumisi pojan korvissa saaden hyvin moniulotteisia sävyjä, kyse ei ollut enää pelkistä kieliopinnoista, ja Severus vetäytyi jälleen keskustelusta. Muiden väitellessä leppoisasti jostain Plotinuksen teksteistä Severus kertasi mielessään Irkoroffin kuvausta liemien valmistuksesta, ja mitä enemmän hän sitä ajatteli, sitä voimakkaammin se häneen vetosi. 

Se oli täysin uudenlainen näkökulma. Severus ei ollut koskaan tullut mieltäneeksi sitä kovinkaan hienostuneeksi tapahtumaksi, taidoksi muuntaa käsitteiden maailma osaksi materiaalista todellisuutta, ja kun hän ajatteli professori Kuhnusarviota kireine tweed-liiveineen ja typerine viiksineen selittämässä, kuinka jokin ainesosa tuli _humpsauttaa_ sekaan, tuntui ilmiselvältä, miksi liemistä puuttui kaikki runollisuus. Tylypahkassa kaikki oli muutenkin niin rumaa ja arkista, Severus muisti taas elävästi kaikki lapsuuden naiivit kuvitelmat siitä, kuinka taianomaisen ihana paikka Tylypahkan täytyikään olla. Miten väärässä hän olikaan ollut. Ja miten väärässä hän oli ollut pitäessään itseään älykkäänä vain siksi, että oli saanut koulussa hyviä arvosanoja — eihän hän oikeasti tiennyt mistään mitään. 

Vessassa käydessään Severus tuijotti nenäänsä nyrpistelevää kuvajaistaan pitkään peilistä ja päätti muuttua. Hän oli päässyt eliittikouluun, hänessä oli ainesta, kyllä hän oppisi. Jonain päivänä hän vielä pärjäisi tässä hienostuneessa maailmassa, jonain päivänä hän vielä kuuluisi tänne. Helppoa se ei tulisi olemaan, mutta eihän mikään koskaan ollutkaan, ei ainakaan hänelle. Vaikean kautta tekeminen tuntui tutulta, kyllä siitä voisi selvitä. Hän antaisi itselleen pisteitä yhdestä viiteen erilaisissa tilanteissa, arvioisi, miten hyvin oli onnistunut omaksumaan tuntemiensa ylimysten maneereja ja miten sulaviksi hänen omat reaktionsa muovautuivat, sillä eihän hän voinut pelkästään kopioida muita. Aristokraatteja oli monenlaisia, hänen täytyisi vain keksiä, miten juuri hän toteuttaisi hienoston ihanteita kaikkein parhaiten ja itselleen sopivalla tavalla. 

Käytävässä Severus pysähtyi kuullessaan, että hänen nimensä mainittiin salongissa.

"... jonkun hyvännäköisen", Rookwood sanoi.

"No vittu tee ensikerralla toivelista", Leonius kivahti ja äänistä päätellen potkaisi lähelle eksynyttä kotitonttua. "Sinä käskit tuomaan _jonkun ystävän_ , ei mitään sen tarkempaa, ja minähän toin! Jos minun pitäisi muka olla pahoillani siitä, etten ajatellut, ketä kaverisi haluaisi vetäistä, niin ihan helvetin —"

"Leonius."

"Turhaan siinä hoet nimeäni, paskapää. Sinun virheesi, ei minun."

"Pyydän; älkää. Minun puolestani tilanteessa ei nyt ole mitään valittamisen aihetta", Irkoroff keskeytti, ja Severus käsitti olevansa niin läpikotaisin Tylypahkan kasvatti, että ihan pahaa teki. 

_Rumaa ja arkista_ , niin hän oli ajatellut, ja lyhyen hetken ajan vieläpä ylemmyyttä tuntien, ikään kuin hän itse muka olisi jollain tavalla noiden määreiden yläpuolella. Vaikka juuri niitähän hän oli, rumaa ja arkista henkeen ja vereen, eikä mitään hiomassa niitä kovia kulmia. 

Irkoroff oli siis odottanut jotain nuorta poikaa _seurakseen_ illan ajaksi, ja hänelle oli tuotu Severus. Mahtoi pettymys olla melkoinen. Silti mies oli kohteliaasti keskustellut hänen kanssaan jostain niinkin typerästä kuin liemistä ja Tylypahkasta. Tylypahkasta! Ei niin minkäänlaista tasoa Severuksen osalta.

"Anteeksi, minun on aika lähteä", Severus ilmoitti salongin kynnyksellä seisten, osittain jo eteisen puolella, kehdaten katsoa seurueesta ainoastaan Leoniusta silmiin.

"Mitä vittua? Kello ei ole vielä edes seitsemää!" Leonius protestoi.

"Minulla on vielä pakkaaminen kesken", Severus sanoi vältellen, kääntyi napatakseen viittansa sekä häipyäkseen mahdollisimman pian. Mutta niin liukkaasti kuin hän yrittikin toimia, Irkoroff oli kaikessa sulavuudessaan vieläkin nopeampi, sillä ennätysajassa mies oli siirtynyt nojatuolistaan Severuksen luokse, tarttunut pojan viittaan juuri ennen kuin tämä itse ehti sitä koskettaa, ja asetti vaatteen sitten huolellisesti Severuksen harteille. 

"Tapaamme sitten varmaan Akatemiassa", mies virkkoi vaimealla äänellä, eikä Severus tiennyt, mihin katsoa. Irkoroffin himmeästi kiiltävät kengät tuntuivat soveliaalta vaihtoehdolta. "Työhuoneeni on historianlaitoksella, tulkaa joskus teelle."

Severus ei sanonut mitään, nyökkäsi vain, ja heilautti vielä kättään hyvästiksi Leoniukselle.


	2. Chapter 2

“Edelleen kasvioppia? Aiot ihan tosissaan jatkaa käsiesi tunkemista kaiken maailman paskaan kaikkien niiden tuskallisten vuosien jälkeen?” Leonius taivasteli päätään pudistellen.

“Tukee liemiä”, Severus totesi kuivakasti ja jatkoi kyseisten kurssien ympyröimistä suositeltujen sivuaineiden valikoimasta. Tehtyään asiaankuuluvat merkinnät poika selasi opinto-opasta uudelleen ja uudelleen, yritti analysoida, mistä lisäopinnoista olisi eniten hyötyä liemien kannalta, muttei sitten kuitenkaan oikein osannut päättää. 

Tutkintoon vaadittiin kolme sivuainetta; kaksi laajaa oppimäärää ja yksi suppea, kahden aineen aloittamista ensimmäisen opiskeluvuoden aikana suositeltiin. Severus oli jo valinnut kasvitiedon toiseksi laajaksi sivuaineeksi, mutta ne kaksi muuta tuottivat miltei kohtuuttoman paljon päänvaivaa. Aritmetiikka olisi järkevä valinta, joskaan ei erityisen kiinnostava, kyllähän hän nyt laskea osasi ilmankin. Severus ei kuitenkaan ollut täysin varma siitä, että hänen taitonsa todella riittäisivät sellaisinaan sitten opintojen loppuvaiheissa kaikkein monimutkaisimpien kaavojen kanssa, joten hän ympyröi muutaman aritmetiikan kurssin jättäen vielä avoimeksi sen mahdollisuuden, että suorittaisi laskuoppia vain hyvin vähän. 

Yleissivistävät alat sen sijaan kiehtoivat huomattavasti enemmän. Severus ei ollut koskaan ollut mikään kaunosielu, mutta nyt hän tunsi omituista vetoa sellaisia oppiaineita kohtaan kuin taidehistoria tai antiikin kirjallisuus. Hän kyllä tiesi enemmän kuin hyvin, mistä moinen johtui, ja hän kielsi itseään ankarasti sortumasta sellaiseen naurettavuuteen käytännön tasolla — hän suorittaisi maagisterin tutkinnon liemistä ilman minkäänlaista yritystä olla enempää kuin todellisuudessa oli. Hän hallitsi uuttamisen ja kiehumispisteet, ei mitään sen hienostuneempaa, se oli hikistä työtä näppituntumalla ja sopi sen vuoksi hänelle. Filosofiat ja sen sellaiset hän voisi suosiolla unohtaa. 

Mutta kieliopinnoista olisi varmasti hyötyä, lienten parissa ja muutenkin, niitä ehdottomasti kannattaisi ottaa. Motiivejaan sen kummemmin pohtimatta Severus kirjasi opinto-ohjelmaansa toiseksi laajaksi sivuaineekseen latinan, ja pian hän jo selasikin historianlaitoksen kurssivalikoimaa. Johdatus politiikan taikakausiin, arkeologia, shamanismin historia... Ja hänen katseensa pysähtyi lopulta kulttuurintutkimuksen johdantokurssiin. Luennoijaksi oli merkitty dosentti Irkoroff. Otsikko välkkyi hennon punaisena, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että monet olivat jo kurssille osallistumisensa vahvistaneet, enää vajaa neljännes paikoista oli vapaana, vaikka ilmoittautuminen olikin ollut mahdollista vasta muutamien tuntien ajan. Severus ympyröi kurssin hätäisesti, sulki opinto-oppaan ja painoi taikasauvansa kärjen kantta vasten ennen kuin ehtisi muuttaa mieltään, hänen valintansa oli nyt vahvistettu ja lukujärjestys alkoi piirtyä viereen asetetulle pergamentille. Severus piilotti pergamentin nopeasti työpöytänsä laatikkoon ja ehdotti Leoniukselle lounasta. 

Akatemian ruokalassa he puhuivat sivuainevalinnoistaan; Leonius oli ottanut kirousmestarin tutkintonsa tueksi arkeologiaa ja egyptologiaa, minkä lisäksi hän aloittaisi Severuksen kanssa samassa aritmetiikan ryhmässä. Poika mainitsi ilmoittautuneensa myös parille taidehistorian kurssille lähinnä huvin ja urheilun vuoksi, täytyihän sitä ihmisellä harrastuksia olla, ja hetken ajan Severus oli jo vähällä tunnustaa ottaneensa sen yhden onnettoman kulttuurintutkimuksen kurssin. Oli syyllinen olo. Kuin kyseessä olisi jokin synkkä salainen pahe eikä suinkaan yksi luentokurssi muiden joukossa, vaikka tottahan se oli, että Severus halusi mennä ainoastaan katselemaan ja kuuntelemaan karismaattista opettajaa, ei niinkään väliä sillä, mistä tämä puhui.

Tietysti asian olisi voinut helposti esittää täysin viattomassa valossa, vaikka tuskinpa Leoniusta Severuksen vaikuttimien kunniallisuus edes kiinnosti, itseään vartenhan Severus olisi selitellyt. Jos siis olisi ylipäätään kehdannut kertoa menevänsä Irkoroffin kurssille. Kenties jossain taustalla vaikutti Severuksen Rookwoodin luona kokema nöyryytys sekä iänikuinen riittämättömyyden tunne, mikä sekin tuntui kaiken huomioiden typerältä, sillä jos Severus jotain elämästä tiesi, niin sen, millaista oli ihailla jotakuta onnettomasti vailla minkäänlaista vastakaikua. Luulisi hänen jo tottuneen osaansa. 

 

*

 

Severus sulki kirjansa, pakkasi sen sekä muistiinpanovälineet laukkuunsa, ja nakkasi loitsuin vahvistetut korvaläpät päästään. Hän ei vaivautunut ilmoittamaan Leoniukselle ja tämän lähestulkoon naukuvalle seuralaiselle poistuvansa, eivät nämä huomaisi kuitenkaan. Lukeminen olisi varmasti miellyttävämpää kirjastossa. Oli ilmiselvää, että Severuksen olisi vielä totuttava työskentelemään asuntolahuoneessaan niin, että samassa tilassa naitiin, ryypättiin tai harrastettiin Merlin ties mitä muitakin paheita, mutta häntä ei aivan vielä huvittanut ryhtyä moiseen siedätysprojektiin. Kirjat oli helppoa ottaa mukaansa muuallekin, hän opettelisi jättämään vieressään tapahtuvat hämärät aktiviteetit huomiotta sitten, kun pitkään hautuvat liemet sitoisivat hänet omaan yksityiseen työpisteeseensä. Toistaiseksi siihen ei ollut vielä tarvetta. 

Matkallaan ylöspäin pohjakerroksen asuntolasta hissi pysähtyi historianlaitoksen kohdalla, ja kuparisten ovien auetessa Severus sai vastaansa Igor Irkoroffin. Liikenne Akatemian käytävillä oli alkuillasta varsin vähäistä, joten he olivat kahden. Irkoroff hymyili kohteliaasti ja tervehti epämuodolliseen sävyyn pelkällä nyökkäyksellä, ja Severuksen ote laukunhihnasta tiukentui omia aikojaan hänen vastatessaan eleeseen. 

“Huomasin ilokseni, että olette kurssillani”, Irkoroff aloitti huolettomaan sävyyn. Hänen silmiensä välke toi mieleen pilvettömän taivaan. “Itse asiassa olen juuri menossa hieman myöhästyneelle päivälliselle Viistokujalle; mikäli ette juuri nyt ole kiireinen, toivoisin suuresti teidän kohentavan iltani laatua läsnäolollanne.”

“Kai minä voisin tulla”, Severus vastasi pohtien samalla, olisiko kuitenkin kohteliaampaa kieltäytyä — torjuminen ei sinänsä ollut koskaan erityisen kaunis ele, mutta laajalti hyväksytyn käsityksen mukaan parasta, mitä Severus saattoi valtaosalle kanssaeläjistään tehdä, oli säästää nämä hänen seuraltaan. Irkoroffin sanavalinnat huvittivat häntä suuresti.

“Ihastuttavaa. Luonnollisesti minä tarjoan korvaukseksi siitä, että mitä ilmeisimmin verotan kallisarvoista lukuaikaanne.”

Päästyään katutasolle he ilmiintyivät Vuotavaan Noidankattilaan, siirtyivät takapihan kautta Viistokujalle, ja Severus käsitti näkevänsä paikan nyt ensimmäistä kertaa vuosiin pimenevänä syysiltana. Katulamppujen pehmeä valo tuntui hyvinkin tunnelmalliselta, eläinkaupan pöllöjen huhuilun kuuli jo kaukaa tavanomaisen hälyn puuttuessa, ja liikkeiden edustojen markiisit loivat pitkiä varjoja mukulakivikadulle. Alunperin kirjastoon suunnanneella Severuksella ei ollut päällysvaatteita mukanaan, ja vaikkei hänen varsinaisesti ollutkaan kylmä, tuuli tuntui juuri sen verran viileältä, että hän noteerasi Irkoroffin turkisreunaisen viitan. Ohikiitävän sekunnin ajan poika ehti ajatella, miten miellyttävää olisi kääriytyä siihen. 

Severus kyllä tiesi, ettei Irkoroffin valitsema ravintola ollut niitä kaikkein kalleimpia, mutta sen verran hienosta paikasta kuitenkin oli kyse, ettei Severus ollut koskaan käynyt vastaavassa, silkkiset pöytäliinat ja kaikki. Mies aloitti tilaamalla heille pullon viiniä, ja tietäen, että olisi uskomattoman epäkohteliasta olla syömättä, Severus valitsi listalta kaikkein edullisimman annoksen, pastaa ja simpukoita. Jottei näyttäisi täysin arvostelukyvyttömältä imbesilliltä, Severus kommentoi sen olevan hieman epätyypillinen yhdistelmä punaviinin kanssa, mihin Irkoroff vastasi, että makuasioissa jokaisen oli parasta kuunnella omia mieltymyksiään eikä vain seurata sokeasti sovinnaisia kaavoja. 

“Ja nyt kun kerran sovinnaiset kaavat tulivat puheeksi, pyytäisin sinunkauppoja. Asemani saattaa suoda minulle tietyt valtuudet päättää siitä omien toiveideni mukaisesti, mutta mielelläni varmistuisin siitä, että tällainen... ah, tuttavallisuus sopii molemmille osapuolille. Joten... mitä mieltä _sinä_ olet asiasta, _Severus_?”

“Kyllä se sopii”, Severus vastasi kurkku kuivana, hänen nimensä kuulosti _todella_ miellyttävältä sillä etäisesti eksoottiselta kalskahtavalla aksentilla. Poika yritti peitellä hetkellistä hämmennystään juomalla kulauksen viinistään, jonka hinnaksi oli ruokalistaa selatessaan huomannut lähemmäs viisitoista kaljuunaa. Suunnilleen saman summan hän oli varannut itselleen kuukauden ruokakustannuksiin kokonaisuudessaan. 

Irkoroffin jalka kosketti hänen jalkaansa pöydän alla, ja vaistomaisesti Severus vaihtoi asentoa, siirsi jalkansa pois toisen tieltä. Sillä sitähän hän aina oli, muiden tiellä. Irkoroff halusi tietää enemmän Tylypahkasta, heidän edellinen keskustelunsa kun oli kuulemma herättänyt hänen mielenkiintonsa brittiläistä koulutuspolitiikkaa kohtaan — koko maassa oli yksi ainoa taikakoulu sekä taikamaailmaa tunteville että siihen vasta 11-vuotiaana tutustuville, ei minkäänlaista esiopetusta saati sopeutusta sitä mahdollisesti tarvitseville, ja ilmeisesti koulutus oli kaiken kaikkiaan hyvin voimakkaasti käytäntöön ja hyötyajatteluun keskittynyttä. Ei juurikaan sivistystä sen itsensä vuoksi, ei kirjallisuutta tai taiteita, ei edes kunnollista panostusta historiaan, vaikka kyseessä sentään oli oppiaine, joka parhaimmillaan voisi selventää opiskelijoille, millainen heidän oma taustansa oli ja millaisen kulttuurin jatkajia heistä tulisi. Ikään kuin heille ei edes viitsittäisi antaa kunnollista kuvaa koko kontekstista, edeltäjiensä virheitä vältettäväksi. Heidän aterioidessaan Irkoroffin jalka kosketti Severuksen jalkaa uudelleen, ja jälleen poika siirsi oman jalkansa pois, vaikka koko hänen säärtään kihelmöikin miellyttävästi vahingossa tapahtuneen kontaktin johdosta. 

Ravintolalasku kuulosti Severuksen korvissa tähtitieteellisen suurelta, ja sen päälle Irkoroff vielä kiitti vuolaasti seurasta. Severus muisti aiemman päätöksensä aristokraatin koulutuksesta arvosanoineen kaikkineen ja totesi itsekseen saavansa tästä illasta ainoastaan miinusta, sen verran säälittävää toimintaa. Jopa hänen vaatteensa olivat kamalat, hän ei voinut ymmärtää, miten Irkoroff ylipäätään kehtasi näyttäytyä julkisella paikalla hänen kanssaan. 

Ulkona Irkoroff tarttui Severuksen vasempaan ranteeseen ja veti hänet kanssaan varjoiseen nurkkaukseen. Kukaan ei kulkenut ohi, kaikkialla oli täysin hiljaista. Mies katseli hetken ajan Severuksen luisevia sormia hyvin läheltä, ja poika ehti jo hetken ajan naurettavasti luulla tai ainakin toivoa toisen suutelevan hänen kättään. Niin ei tietenkään tapahtunut. Sen sijaan Irkoroff työnsi Severuksen hihaa ylöspäin paljastaen säntillisten arpien raidoittaman kalpean käsivarren ja tuijotti pitkään valkeaa kyynärtaivetta. 

“Sinä et siis kuulu _organisaatioon_?”

“En”, Severus sanoi hyvin hiljaa. Hän tiesi erittäin hyvin, mitä Irkoroff tarkoitti. Ja vaikka hän olikin siihen asti ajatellut, ettei välttämättä haluaisikaan sitoutua mihinkään, hän lisäsi nopeasti; “vielä.”

“Olet kuitenkin harkinnut?”

“Olen tehnyt pari kertaa jotain liemiä... hmm, _organisaatiolle_. Leoniuksen kautta.”

“Onko sinulla jotain epäilyksiä liittyen aiheeseen?”

“En minä niin sanonut”, Severus puolustautui. Irkoroffin ääni oli lempeä, mutta sanat tuntuivat silti syytöksiltä — tiedustelulta, oliko Severus heikko. Hän ei halunnut olla, hän ei tarvinnut enää yhtäkään vikaa enempää. 

“Mikäli sellaisia ilmenee, minä erittäin mielelläni autan niiden hälventämisessä”, Irkoroff sanoi miltei jo kuiskaten, nojautuen samalla aavistuksen lähemmäs. Severus haistoi alkoholin miehen huulilta, tunsi hennon tuulahduksen partavedestä, joka oli raikas ja ihon kananlihalle nostava kuin kylmän pohjoisen yöt. Severus ei tiennyt, johtuiko kohina hänen korvissaan hänen omasta kiihtyvästä sykkeestään vai voimistuvasta tuulesta, sitten mies päästikin jo irti. “No, minun taitaa olla jo korkea aika päästää sinut takaisin kirjasi pariin, kiitos vielä kerran. Jos vain suinkin ehdit, toivoisin sinun tulevan huomenna iltapäivällä käymään työhuoneellani - taisin innostua tapani mukaan hivenen liikaa sivistystoiminnan tärkeydestä unohtaen muut, vähintäänkin yhtä olennaiset aiheet. Haluaisin kovasti kuulla tästä _harkinnastasi_. Tai mistä tahansa.” 

“Minä _olen_ harkinnut. Todella.”

“En epäile sitä lainkaan, ja harkintahan on ainoastaan hyväksi. Se kertoo siitä, että aikanaan tehtävä ratkaisu on varmasti se oikea. Ja harkinta kertoo älystä, ennen kaikkea siitä.”

Palattuaan huoneeseensa Severus saattoi todeta tyytyväisenä, että äänekäs naisihminen oli poistunut ja Leonius nukkui. Severus heittäytyi omalle vuoteelleen, mutta lukemisesta ei oikein tullut mitään, hän ei yksinkertaisesti kyennyt keskittymään jäätymistä estävien loitsujen aiheuttamiin liemien mahdollisiin olomuodon muutoksiin ja niitä seuraaviin sivuvaikutuksiin. Olo oli levoton, kuin hän ei voisi pysyä nahoissaan. Tai ainakaan housuissaan. Kamppailtuaan asian kanssa lähemmäs tunnin verran Severus antoi lopulta periksi ja sulki kirjansa. Häntä ärsytti, että terävä mieli joutui sillä tavalla nöyrtymään heikon lihan vulgaarien vaatimusten edessä, mutta kai loppujen lopuksi olisi järkevintä hoitaa ongelma pois päiväjärjestyksestä mahdollisimman pian. Ehkä hän saisi sen jälkeen vielä hieman luettua. 

Hän lukitsi kylpyhuoneen oven huolellisesti, riisuutui, ja yritti lämpimässä suihkussa tyhjentää mielensä, rentoutua, ei pieni viivästys lukemisessa niin vaarallista ollut, koko iltaa ei suinkaan ollut vielä menetetty. Sitä paitsi edellisestä kerrasta oli jo useita päiviä, olihan tämä ollut jo odotettavissa, siksi hän kai olikin niin kireänä ja kyvytön työntämään mielitekoa taka-alalle. Severus otti jo puoliksi kovettuneen elimen käteensä, puristi sitä kevyesti, ja palasi silmät suljettuna miltei vahingossa siihen varjoisaan kadunkulmaan, jossa oli seissyt Irkoroffin kanssa vain vähän aikaa sitten. Irkoroff piteli edelleen kiinni hänen ranteestaan, kohotti lopulta Severuksen liemiaineiden tahriman käden huulilleen, suuteli juuri sitä kohtaa, jossa ranne ja kämmen yhtyvät, suuteli pitkään ja hartaasti iskien sitten hampaansa Severuksen ihoon, ja Severus painautui pimeydessä miehen syleilyyn. 

Ja sitten iski häpeä; hänhän veti käteen ajatellen Irkoroffia. Siinä oli jotain hirvittävän luvatonta ja inhottavaa, ei hänellä ollut oikeutta sellaiseen. Lisäksi Irkoroff tuntui lukevan Severuksen mielenliikkeitä liiankin hyvin, entä jos heidän tavatessaan seuraavan kerran Severus kavaltaisi itsensä? Tai ehkä Irkoroff oli jo arvannut. Pahinta asiassa oli se, ettei kyse edes ollut minkäänlaisesta magiasta, mies vain yksinkertaisesti osasi tulkita häntä. Äkkiä koko mielikuva tuntui kömpelöltä ja teennäiseltä, eihän Severus edes tietäisi, mitä tehdä jollekin niin kokeneelle; Irkoroffilla oli varmasti ollut tusinoittain kauniita poikia viihdykkeenään pietarilaisissa salongeissa, mitä ihmettä tämä siis voisi ikinä haluta jostakusta sellaisesta kuin Severus. 

Fyysiset tarpeet eivät kuitenkaan kadonneet rationalisoinnin myötä, joten Severus työnsi tunnistettavat hahmot pois mielestään ja tyydytti itsensä kasvottomien kehojen esitellessä joukon toisiinsa sekoittuvia asentoja. Viimeisiä vetoja ehkä tahditti pehmeästi lausuttu kaiku hänen omasta nimestään, jossain häilähti kutsumaton muisto punaisista suortuvista kiertymässä sormien ympärille sekä välähdys ihmisen nahkoihin verhoutuneen pedon kultaisesta katseesta, eikä kliimaksin tavoittaminen ollut kai koskaan ollut yhtä tympeää. Mekaanisen toimituksen päätteeksi jäljelle jäi kokoelma kitkeriä mielikuvia kaikesta siitä, mitä hän ei ollut koskaan saattanut edes tosissaan tavoitella.

Severus toivoi, ettei näkisi yhtäkään rohkelikkoa enää koskaan.

Jollain tasolla hän toivoi samaa myös Irkoroffista, säästyisipä ainakin muutamilta noloilta tilanteilta, mutta siitä huolimatta pojan oli mahdotonta vastustaa kiusausta; kun luennot seuraavana päivänä päättyivät, hän suuntasi kulkunsa Irkoroffin työhuoneelle niin pikaiseen tahtiin, ettei ehtinyt kunnolla edes ajatella asiaa. 

Öljylamppu oven vieressä hehkui punaisena, Irkoroff oli siis varattu. Severus tunsi outoa helpotusta, hän voisi painua sittenkin huoneeseensa ja uppoutua kirjoihinsa sen sijaan, että kakistelisi taas vaivaantuneena Irkoroffin todennäköisesti kirotessa tylsistymistään kohteliaan naamionsa takana, vaikka toisaalta — 

Ovi avautui ja ulos astui tummatukkainen, huolettoman siististi pukeutunut mies. Liian vanha opiskelijaksi, ehkä kolmenkymmenen. Ehkä tutkija. Tai opettaja. Mies vilkaisi Severusta arvioiden, hymyili kireästi ja kääntyi vielä takaisin Irkoroffiin päin.

“Minä tarkistan sen lokakuun.”

“Mainiota! Palaamme siis asiaan piakkoin.”

“Niin, mainiota todellakin. Ensi kertaan”, mies vastasi hymyn kiristyessä entisestään ja poistui paikalta liioitellun rivakasti, kaavunhelmat hulmuten. 

Irkoroff viittoi Severusta istumaan kanssaan pienelle samettisohvalle, siniset tyynyt olivat jo melkein liiankin pehmeät, ja mies kaatoi Severukselle teetä kysymättä, halusiko poika ylipäätään juotavaa. Etäisyys heidän välillään lähenteli sovinnaista, mutta ei Severuksen arvion mukaan oikein tavoittanut sitä. Irkoroff halusi kuulla, mitä mieltä Severus oli Akatemiasta tämän ensimmäisen viikon perusteella, mitä aineita hän oli valinnut, miltä opettajat vaikuttivat, oliko hänellä Akatemiassa muita tuttuja kuin Leonius. Toisinaan Irkoroff saattoi laskea kätensä Severuksen olkapäälle tai käsivarrelle, mikä tuntui pojasta hämmentävältä ja ehkä hivenen kiusalliseltakin, mutta ei missään nimessä epämiellyttävältä. Hän yritti parhaansa mukaan pitää kasvonsa peruslukemilla, brittiläinen tapakulttuuri oli niin jäyhää ja kankeaa mannermaiseen verrattuna, olisi äärettömän epäkohteliasta torjua eleillään toisen ystävällisyyden osoitukset... eikä hän toki muutenkaan toivonut miehen lopettavan. 

Hyvän tovin tilanne tuntui Severuksesta vaivaannuttavalta myös keskustelun tasolla, hän ei oikein tiennyt, mitä sanoa. Hän toivoi, ettei _harkintaan_ puututtaisi, joten puhe siirtyi Akatemiasta nopeasti taas takaisin Tylypahkaan, mikä ei sekään lopulta ollut erityisen onnistunut ratkaisu, sillä se tuntui vääjäämättömästi vievän kohti jotain hyvin henkilökohtaista ja haavoittuvaa. Jokainen hänen vastauksensa sai vanhan koulun näyttämään ja tuntumaan entistä pahemmalta — miten huonosti sen opetustarjonta olikaan suunniteltu, miten vähän hän olikaan oppinut, maailma oli täynnä asioita, jotka lähestulkoon oli piilotettu häneltä. 

Ja miten hän olikaan kärsinyt. 

Ja ennen kuin Severus ehti kunnolla käsittää sanomaansa, ennen kuin hän ennätti estää itseään, jokin kilahti kivuliaasti koko ajan kasvaneeseen railoon ja hänen huolella sinetöity patonsa murtui; hän alkoi vuodattaa lapsuuden toiveikkaita visioita koulusta, jonka piti tarjota pakopaikka onnettomasta kodista, kuvailla, kuinka se olikaan hänet pettänyt. Miten kaikki olivat pettäneet, työntäneet luotaan ja kääntäneet selkänsä. Sanat vyöryivät Severuksen huulilta omalla painollaan kuin kahlitsematon luonnonvoima, kuin virtaava vesi, valkopäisenä kuohuva koski, ja Irkoroff antoi sen kaiken tapahtua keskeyttämättä kertaakaan.


	3. Chapter 3

“Sitä vain on tajunnut, että Tylypahka oli oikeastaan aika paska koulu.”

“Severus, älä kiroile.”

“No... _surkea_. Parempi?”

“Mikäs vika siinä sitten oli?”

“Sehän on aika hyötykeskeinen, siellä ei tarjota minkäänlaista yleissivistystä, kuten vaikka kirjallisuutta tai historiaa. Tai kieliä.”

“Mutta opetetaanhan siellä historiaa.”

“Äiti hei, Binns ja maahiskapinat. Kutsutko sinä sitä ihan tosissasi historianopetukseksi?”

“Hyvä on, olet oikeassa. Kuten aina”, äiti hymähti ponnettomasti nyökytellen ja vilkaisi sitten kelloaan. Severus huomasi rannetta kiertävän mustelman.

“Isällä on sitten ilmeisesti taas _sellainen_ kausi. Mitä hän on tällä kertaa keksinyt, vahtaa kotiintuloaikojasi, vai?”

“Mitä? Ei, ei tämä sitä ole, minä vain... onnistuin kiireessä jättämään käteni oven —”

“Miksi sinä siedät sitä edelleen?” Severus puuskahti keskeyttäen äidin selitykset ennen kuin ne ehtivät edes kunnolla alkaa, kaikki oli kuultu jo monen monituista kertaa; milloin äiti oli muka törmännyt johonkin, milloin taas kompastunut. Joskus nuorempana Severus oli vielä uskonutkin niitä tarinoita, mutta niistä ajoista oli jo vuosia. Hän ei enää halunnut tai pystynyt nielemään niitä valheita, kyllähän hän nyt omastakin kokemusta tiesi paremmin. Sitä paitsi hänen äitinsä oli kaikkea muuta kuin kömpelö nainen, hyvä jos poika oli koskaan nähnyt tämän omatoimisesti edes horjahtavan. 

“Severus, ei aloiteta taas tätä keskustelua.”

“Minä en vain ymmärrä, minkä takia sinä annat sen kusipään jatkuvasti —”

“Severus! Minä olen aikuinen nainen ja minä päätän omasta elämästäni —”

“Selvästi.”

“— ymmärrät sinä sitä tai et. Sinun isälläsi on myös monia, monia hyviä piirteitä, joita sinä vain kieltäydyt näkemästä.”

“Hän on aika hyvä piilottamaan ne.”

“Sinulla on mielipiteesi ja minä kunnioitan niitä. Kunnioita sinäkin minun. Ja toivon, että jatkossa voisimme todella pitää sen sopimuksemme, ettemme puhu hänestä.” Äidin ilme pehmeni, kapeat kulmat painuivat murheelliseen ryppyyn saaden hänen silmänsä näyttämään tavallistakin suuremmilta ja surullisemmilta. “Paljon mieluummin minä kuulisin kaikesta siitä, mitä sinulle kuuluu. Ei palata tähän aiheeseen enää ensi kerralla, eihän?”

“Minä en lupaa mitään”, Severus tuhahti, mutta heltyi lopulta kuitenkin. Kuten aina. Hän ei halunnut tuottaa äidille vielä lisää mielipahaa. “Ei palata, ei.” 

 

*

 

Päivät kuluivat nopeasti, suorastaan riensivät toinen toisensa tieltä. Severuksella oli kädet täynnä töitä opintojensa kanssa, vaikka hän olikin suosiolla jättänyt kasvitiedon aloittamisen seuraavalle vuodelle; liemet, aritmetiikka sekä latinan alkeet pitivät hänet aivan riittävän kiireisenä. Hän heräsi aamulla aikaisin tarkistamaan päivän aikana tarvittavat liemiaineet ja kertasi illoin muistiinpanojaan siihen saakka, etteivät silmät enää pysyneet auki, minkä jälkeen hän uneksi muoto-opista sekä laskukaavojen moninaisista muuttujista. 

Viikonloppuisin Leonius yritti houkutella asuintoveriaan vaihtamaan vapaalle ja kokemaan toisenkin puolen opiskelijaelämästä, mutta vaikka Severus kävikin toisinaan mielellään Leoniuksen kanssa drinkillä tai parilla, juhliminen toisten opiskelijoiden kanssa kuulosti suunnilleen yhtä houkuttelevalta kuin lasimurskan lävitse raahautuminen; bileet olivat täynnä vieraita ihmisiä, jotka Severuksen puolesta saivat vieraiksi jäädäkin, eikä mikään määrä ilmaista viinaa saanut häntä pitämään sosiaalista kanssakäymistä lukemista rentouttavampana. Sitä paitsi hän ei halunnut lopullisesti leimautua miksikään sosiaalisen ja flirttailevan Leoniuksen inhottavaksi oheistuotteeksi, kuten aritmetiikan ryhmässä oli jo tainnut tapahtua. Muiltakaan kursseilta ei hänelle omia opiskelukavereita vapaa-ajan viettoa ajatellen löytynyt, sillä latinantunneilla oli käytännössä mahdotonta tutustua kehenkään ellei siihen aivan erityisesti tähdännyt, liemimestariopinnot taas oli hänen lisäkseen sinä vuonna aloittanut ainoastaan yksi opiskelija. Ja koska Ranskasta koulupaikan perässä muuttanut Jacquenette Lestrange oli ylimielinen nirppanokkainen persläpi, joka ei oppituntien ulkopuolella ollut ymmärtävinään sanakaan englantia, ei Severus luonnollisesti tuntenut minkäänlaista tarvetta edes yrittää sosialisoida tytön kanssa. Tämä kaikki sopi Severukselle vallan mainiosti, opiskelemaanhan hän oli Akatemiaan tullut. 

Irkoroffin kurssi kuitenkin tarjosi ankaraan aikatauluun sitoutuneelle pojalle hengähdystauon substantiivien taivutustaulukoista sekä liemiaineiden jaksollisesta järjestelmästä, ja jos totta puhutaan, Severus kävi kyseisillä luennoilla niin tunnollisesti pääasiassa saadakseen tilaisuuden tuijottaa miestä täysin siekailematta. Luentoja oli kahdesti viikossa, ja Irkoroff muuttui Severuksen silmissä kerta kerralta komeammaksi. Ja mies oli uskomaton puhuja, hänen karismansa tuntui täyttävän kokonaisen luentosalin korkeaa kattoa myöten, hänen äänensä kaikui voimakkaana ja samalla suorastaan hyväilevänä painamaan lähtemättömän poltinmerkkinsä kuulijoiden tärykalvoille, ja mitä tahansa hän sanoikin, satapäisestä yleisöstä löytyi aina nyökyttelijöitä. Toisinaan Severus unohti tuttujen sanojen merkityksen ja keskittyi ainoastaan Irkoroffin ääneen, sen oudon sensuelliin sävyyn ja intonaation pehmeään vaihteluun. 

Välillä Irkoroff pyysi Severusta luennon jälkeen teelle työhuoneeseensa, ja kerran Severus jopa jätti varaamansa laboratoriovuoron käyttämättä vain siksi, ettei saattanut kieltäytyä Irkoroffin kutsusta. He keskustelivat usein Severuksen opinnoista, miten liemien valmistus oli vähemmän runollista kuin Irkoroffin Rookwoodin luona muotoilemasta kuvauksesta olisi voinut päätellä, mutta aina toisinaan Severus sai silti itsensä kiinni arkisten toimiensa kaunistelusta. Eikä se varsinaisesti ollut edes valehtelemista, kyse oli jostain syvemmästä kuin pelkästä turhasta semantiikasta — hänen käyttämänsä sanat muovasivat kuvan todellisuudesta hivenen lumoavammaksi kuin hän oli ajatellut sen tapahtumahetkellä olevan, ja kun hän sitten muisti kuvauksensa toimitusta toistaessaan, toukkien auki leikkaaminen millintarkkoine viiltoineen ja nesteiden oikeanlainen pintaan puristaminen tuntui erilaiselta kuin aiemmin. Olihan se toki edelleen sitä samaa limaista puuhaa, sitä ei käynyt kieltäminen, mutta hetkittäin hän näki siinä myös huomattavasti viehkeämpiä ulottuvuuksia, kaikissa sateenkaaren väreissä kimaltavat kuplat ja käärmeiden lailla kiemurtelevat savukiehkurat hänen vangitessaan ihmismielen nimeämien abstraktien konstruktioiden olemusta pieniin pulloihin. 

Noina hetkinä Severus ei voinut olla ajattelematta, että Irkoroff — Igor, kuten tämä toivoi Severuksen itseään kutsuvan — oli mullistanut hänen maailmansa. 

Severuksen _harkinnasta_ he eivät puhuneet uudelleen, mutta Severus oli vuorenvarma siitä, että aiheeseen kyllä palattaisiin vielä. Hän oli kautta rantain tiedustellut Leoniukselta Irkoroffin asemasta Pimeyden Lordi joukoissa, ja kaikkea muuta kuin yllätyksekseen hän sai kuulla Irkoroffin päätyneen Akatemiaan opettamaan tehokasta propagandan levittämistä silmälläpitäen. Olihan mies toki ollut arvostettu tiedeyhteisön jäsen laadukkaine julkaisuineen jo ennen Britannian nykyistä poliittista liikehdintää, eikä Akatemian rehtoria tai dekaaneita näin ollen ollut todennäköisesti tarvinnut sen suuremmin taivutella tällaiseen yhteistyöhön, mutta Irkoroffin muutto kanaalin tälle puolen ei ollut todellakaan ollut mikään onnekas yhteensattuma. Itse asiassa _organisaation_ piirissä huhuttiin, että Pimeyden Lordi itse olisi ensin ottanut yhteyttä tähän hivenen kontraversaalin maineen noitavainotutkimuksillaan saavuttaneeseen historioitsijaan ja suorastaan pyytänyt tämän osaksi toimintajoukkojaan, mutta totuutta asiasta eivät tietenkään tienneet muut kuin sopimuksen osapuolet. 

Leonius myös vihjasi, että Irkoroff maustoi opiskelijoille juottamaansa teetä jollain tuhdimmalla kuin pelkällä ylimääräisellä sitruunasiivulla saadakseen kielenkannat heltiämään ja lupaavan nuorison sanomalle entistä alttiimmaksi, ja Severuksen mieli mustui hänen muistaessaan oman ylitsevuotavaisen avautumisensa. Häntä ärsytti oma naiiviutensa, ei hän ollut osannut edes epäillä mitään, mutta samalla hän oli typerästi imarreltu siitä, että se oli tapahtunut vain kerran. Severus kyllä empi edelleen perhetaustansa vuoksi Pimeyden Lordin joukkoihin liittymistä — ehkä Mestari ei edes huolisi puoliveristä riveihinsä — mutta yleinen kehitys osoitti ainakin Leoniuksen pitävän Severusta jo itsestään selvästi kuolonsyöjänä. Kenties erityisteen tarjoaminen Severukselle ainoastaan yhden kerran kertoi myös Irkoroffilla olevan suuri luotto pojan tulevaisuuteen _organisaatiossa_...? 

Ja kenties Irkoroffin tapa pysyä keskustellessa alituisesti kosketusetäisyydellä oli valanut Severukseen uskoa siitä, etteivät ne tapaamiset olleet toisellekaan osapuolelle millään muotoa epämiellyttäviä. Irkoroff oli ehkä tajunnut koko kuvion, nähnyt sen Severuksen pitkissä katseissa ja nojautumisessa jatkuvasti kasvavassa kulmassa miestä kohden, mutta yhtä kaikki tämä oli suostunut suomaan ankanpojista rumimmalle sen yksinkertaisen ilon, että säälistä vietti hänen kanssaan silloin tällöin hetken jos toisenkin. Poika tiesi itsekin olevansa naurettava, mutta se ei silti estänyt häntä toiveikkaasti kuvittelemasta, että ainakin jollain tasolla Irkoroff voisi aidosti nauttia hänen seurastaan. 

Mitä enemmän Severus asiaa ajatteli, sitä enemmän häntä kuitenkin kiusasi se tosiasia, ettei tiennyt Irkoroffista itsestään oikeastaan mitään - terästettyä teetä tai ei, keskustelut koskivat aina Severusta tai epäsuorasti puhtauden aatetta. Kerättyään ensin rohkeuttaan useiden päivien ajan poika oli laittanut lauantaiaamuna Irkoroffille viestiä (Akatemian pöllöllä tietenkin, se oli opiskelijoille maksutonta) ja tiedustellut hyvin hienovaraisesti, voisiko hän pyytää pientä selvennystä koskien latinan persoonapronominien käyttöä — ei mitään varsinaista tukiopetusta, ei toki, arvon lehtorilla oli varmasti kalliilla ajallaan parempaakin tekemistä — mutta koska Severuksen latinanopettaja tuntui usein elävän luokkahuoneen sijaan jossain päänsä sisäisessä Rooman valtakunnassa, olivat muutamat aspektit tähän nimenomaiseen asiaan liittyen jääneet hivenen epäselviksi opiskelijoiden kysymyksistä huolimatta. Vastaus oli tullut välittömästi, ja Severus oli tuntenut omituista mielihyvää Irkoroffin ilmoittaessa olevansa seuraavana päivänä työhuoneellaan kello yhdestä eteenpäin. Mikäli se vain Severukselle sopisi, hän olisi silloin pojan käytettävissä. 

Severus oli päättänyt, ettei säntäisi paikalle heti kun mahdollista. Hän yritti nukkua sunnuntaiaamuna pitkään, mutta heräsi totutun rytminsä ansiosta puoli kahdeksan maissa, minkä jälkeen unen saaminen oli mahdotonta. Moinen innostus tuntui typerältä, olihan hän nyt istunut Irkoroffin työhuoneella useita kertoja, mutta jostain syystä viikonloppu toi tilanteeseen kokonaan uudenlaisia sävyjä. Kellon lyödessä yksitoista Severus oli jo käynyt latinan muistiinpanonsa läpi alusta loppuun ja lopusta alkuun, varmistanut tietävänsä kaiken kyseisestä kielestä siihen mennessä opetetun, jotta voisi sitten vakuuttaa neuvojansa terävyydellään sekä kehua tämän oivallista opastusta. Siitä ei tarvitsisi edes kovin kummoista aasinsiltaa, jolla siirtää keskustelu _Malleuksen_ latinaan, jota ei kai yleisesti pidetty kovinkaan laadukkaana, ja sitä kautta lopulta Irkoroffiin itseensä. 

Kun kello lähestyi puoli yhtä, Severuksen oli suorastaan mahdotonta pysyä aloillaan, ja krapulainen Leonius kehotti häntä varsin värikkäin ilmaisuin lopettamaan ympäriinsä poukkoilun, sen seuraaminen kun kuulemma sai hänet voimaan pahoin. Pitääkseen itsensä kiireisenä Severus teki valmiiksi etiketit ensi viikon liemiainehankinnoille, tarkasti lokakuulle laatimansa budjetin, kiillotti mittalusikat, kävi läpi kaikki sukkansa siltä varalta, että joihinkin olisi ilmaantunut hänen huomaamattaan reikiä (ei ollut), järjesti kirjansa aakkostuksen sijaan selkämysten värien mukaan, avasi tarvikekaappinsa kolmesti vain todetakseen kaiken olevan edelleen täydellisesti ojennuksessa, tarkisti perjantaina noutamansa sieniviljelmän kosteuden, ja lopulta kiillotti mittalusikat toistamiseen. Kello oli viittä yli yksi. Hän tarjoutui hakemaan Leoniukselle Akatemian ruokalasta kahvia ja myöhäistä aamiaista, ja harmistui, kun paikalla ei ollut lainkaan jonoa. 

Haahuiltuaan ympäri Akatemian marmorisia halleja pienen ikuisuuden verran tappamassa aikaa Severus antoi viimein periksi ja koputti Irkoroffin oveen. Miehen silmät näyttivät sinisemmiltä kuin ikinä. Työhuoneen kaappikellon viisarit värähtivät osoittamaan tismalleen puoli kahta, se siitä itsehillinnästä sitten. He kävivät läpi Severuksen muistiinpanot kieliopista tehden muutamia lisäyksiä sinne ja tänne, keskustelivat hetkisen demonstratiivi- ja possessiivipronominien rooleista, ja pian Severus jo pelasi korttinsa koskien _Malleusta_. Ja silloin lamaannuttava pettymys täytti hänen tajuntansa. 

Toisin kuin poika oli toivonut, hän ei saanut kuulla kerrassaan mitään Irkoroffista itsestään, ei sanaakaan tämän omasta taustasta tai syvemmistä henkilökohtaisista syistä kiinnostua juuri tästä osasta historiaa. Sen sijaan hän sai taas yhden tiivistelmän siitä, millaista noitavainokirjallisuus oli, mitä oli inkvisitio, miten läpeensä mätiä jästit olivat suhtautumisessaan velhoväestöön, ja kuinka parasta, mitä taikova yhteisö voisi itselleen suoda, oli ehdoton ylivalta suhteessa tuohon alempaan elämänmuotoon. 

Se, kuka Igor Irkoroff oikeastaan oli ja millaiset motiivit hänen toimintaansa ohjasivat, jäi mysteeriksi. 

Monet yksittäiset sanavalinnat kyllä koskettivat Severusta syvästi, toivat melkein liiankin elävästi mieleen hänen oman isänsä (miten katkera ja kateellinen sen paskiaisen pitikään olla), mutta koska poika oli tullut paikalle aivan toisenlaisin tavoittein, hän tunsi itsensä petetyksi. Armonpalojen saaminen ei sinänsä varsinaisesti ilahduttanut häntä, mutta ymmärrys siitä, ettei kyse ollut edes hänen keskenkasvuisen ihastumisensa sietämisestä yleisen ystävällisyyden nimissä vaan pelkkä hyödyn tavoittelu, suututti Severusta. Häntä oli käytetty hyväksi. Hänelle oli valehdeltu. Ja kuten aina suuttuessaan, hänestä tuli hyvin rohkea ja ehkä liiankin suorapuheinen. 

“Okei, minä haluan _organisaatioon_! Mitä mieltä _sinä_ olet tästä kaikesta?”

“Sinä olet siis harkinnut riittävän pitkään?”

“Kyllästymiseen asti.”

“Olet siis aivan varma?”

“Täysin. Entäs nyt sitten? Minä liityn ja tämä olikin sitten tässä, vai kuinka?”

“Anteeksi?”

“Että tämä oli nyt sitten varmaan tässä. Turhaan minä haaskaan meidän molempien aikaa, kun kuitenkin tiedän haluavani osaksi toimintaa, olisit voinut sinäkin säästää tovin jos toisenkin hoitamalla homman nopeammalla aikataululla. Esimerkiksi olisit voinut vaikka kysyä suoraan.”

“Kysyä suoraan... mitä, tarkalleen ottaen?” Irkoroff kysyi kulmiaan kohottaen.

“Anna olla”, Severus kivahti ja alkoi kerätä pergamenttejaan pöydältä. Mielessä kirveli yllättävän tuoreena muisto siitä, kuinka hän ei ollut riittävän hyvännäköinen. “ _Organisaatiostahan_ tässä on kyse, ja kuten sanoin, haluan mukaan. Voimme siis lopettaa tämän paskanjauhamisen ja palata normaaliin järjestykseen keskittyen olennaisempiin asioihin. Kyllä minä tiedän, mitä sinä olet Akatemiassa tekemässä, ja voit nyt laskea minut onnistumisten joukkoon ja siirtyä seuraavaan ehdokkaaseen.”

“Severus”, Irkoroff keskeytti pehmeästi ja laski kätensä Severuksen ranteelle, tarttui sen verran voimakkaasti, että poika keskeytti muistiinpanojensa pakkaamisen. “Sitäkö tämä sinun mielestäsi on?”

“Mitä muutakaan?”

“Minä ajattelin, että me olemme... tuttavia? Ystäviä? Vai tekikö Mulciber todella totaalisen virheen tuodessaan sinut Augustuksen... mm, illanviettoon?”

“Mitä tekemistä sillä on minkään kanssa?”

“Sain sen kuvan, että paikalle oli tarkoitus kutsua oman sukupuolensa seurasta nauttivia herrasmiehiä, mikä luonnollisesti loi minulle tiettyjä ennakko-oletuksia koskien preferenssejäsi, ja myönnettäköön, että sen nojalla olen antautunut kuvittelemaan tässä olevan kyse muustakin kuin tietyistä virallisista asioista. Mikäli olen tehnyt tässä kohdin virheen, tulkinnut tilanteen väärin itseäni miellyttävällä tavalla, pahoittelen sitä syvästi."

"Minä..." Severus aloitti, muttei osannut sanoa enää mitään. Hänen aivonsa tuntuivat menneen solmuun järjenvastaisista sanoista ja kamppailevan nyt itseään vastaan käskien häntä samaan aikaan sekä poistumaan kiusallisesta tilanteesta että jäämään, Merlin paratkoon jäämään niin pitkäksi aikaa kuin Irkoroff vain halusi, tämä kosketti häntä taas, piti häntä paikallaan ja työnsi varovasti Severuksen kasvoille valahtaneet hiukset korvan taakse ja katsoi kiinteästi niillä sinisillä silmillään. Etäisyys heidän välillään oli kaikkea muuta kuin säädyllinen, se ei ollut koskaan säädyllisyydestä kuullutkaan, ja lopulta koko etäisyyttäkään ei enää ollut. Lainkaan. “Mutta... se tee...”

“Ainoastaan kerran, Severus, ainoastaan sen yhden kerran. Aivan näin hillitön jaarittelija en minäkään ole, että edelleen istuisimme tässä, mikäli tarkoitukseni olisi alun alkaenkin ollut vain saada sinut _organisaatioon_ ”, Irkoroff sanoi pehmeästi, ja hänen sormensa siirtyivät Severuksen hiuksilta hänen kasvoilleen. “Minähän _pidän_ sinusta, Severus. Sinä olet kiehtova.”

“...tä?”

“Ja hyvin, _hyvin_ viehättävä”, mies jatkoi jo lähestulkoon kuiskaten, koko ajan vain lähempänä ja lähempänä Severusta, Severus tunsi jo tämän hengityksen kasvoillaan. 

Ja kun Irkoroff viimein painoi huulensa Severuksen huulille, poika puristi silmänsä kiinni silkasta epäuskosta. Eikä hän sitten enää uskaltanut avata niitä, lumous tai toiveuni tai mikä lie olikaan jatkui jatkumistaan, Igor suuteli häntä juuri niin lempeästi kuin tämän hienostuneisuudesta olisi saattanut kuvitellakin, kosketti vielä lopuksi kielellään pojan alahuulta ennen kuin vetäytyi hymyillen. Ja ehkä hän oli sanomassa jotain, kuka tietää, sillä hengästynyt Severus ei malttanut päästää miestä käsistään vaan suorastaan hyökkäsi välittömästi uuteen suudelmaan, edellistä syvempään ja vaativampaan, eikä poika jaksanut itsekään välittää kohtuullisen vähäisen kokemuksen paljastavasta kömpelyydestään, sillä suudelman toinen osapuoli osasi paikata hänen vajeensa tehden kaikesta sulavaa sekä äärettömän nautinnollista. Se oli jotain aivan muuta kuin ne kammottavat kuolaiset kielarit, joita Severus oli sekä saanut että antanut luihuisten tupabileiden pullonpyörityksissä. 

Mutta koska mikään ei voinut milloinkaan sujua Severuksen kannalta mieluisasti, heidät keskeytti terävä koputus, joka sai Severuksen säpsähtämään ja ponkaisemaan ylös sohvalta, jolla oli juuri viettänyt elämänsä ehdottomasti parhaat hetket. Igor katsoi poikaa pitkän tovin, sipaisi sitten hiuksiaan ja oikaisi kaapunsa rinnukset ennen kuin osoitti taikasauvallaan ovea saaden sen avautumaan. 

“Arvelinkin, että olisit täällä, toiset ne sitten jaksavatkin työskennellä jatkuvasti”, se ruskeatukkainen mies, jonka Severus muisti nähneensä kerran poistumassa Irkoroffin työhuoneelta, naurahti nojaillen rennosti ovenpieleen. Mies kohotti kulmiaan ja kasvoilla värisi hymyntapainen. “En kai keskeyttänyt mitään?” 

Severus pani myrtyneenä merkille, että miekkonen oli oikeastaan ihan mukavannäköinen sellaisella arkisella tavalla, joka sopisi täydellisesti vaikkapa kirjastonhoitajalle. 

Igor loi anteeksipyytävän katseen Severukseen noustessaan sohvalta.

“Olen äärettömän pahoillani tästä keskeytyksestä”, hän aloitti virallisen, kohteliaan hymyn hakiessa tuttua muotoaan. Paino siirtyi jalalta toiselle, ja vaikkei kyse ollutkaan mistään hermostuneesta kiemurtelusta, oli selvää, ettei kaikki ollut ihan niin kuin pitäisi. “En osannut odottaa tätä, mutta valitettavasti minun... minun on nyt... meillä on muutamia järjestelyjä hoidettavana, ja... Suo anteeksi, näin nopea aiheenvaihdos muistuttaa minua englantini rajallisuudesta. Voisinko pyytää sinua palaamaan tähän asiaan myöhemmin? Kenties... kenties ehtisit tänne tiistaina luennon jälkeen?”

“Minulla on silloin laboratoriovuoro”, Severus valehteli ilmeettömästi, kahmaisi syliinsä jo aiemmin keräämänsä tavarat ja poistui paikalta rivakasti kohteliaan hyvästelyn unohtaen. 

Oli sunnuntai. Mitä työasioita muka tultiin hoitamaan sunnuntaina? Ja mistä se kaveri oli muka voinut arvella Irkoroffin olevan siellä, selvästi oli erittäin hyvin perillä tämän tavoista. Tunsi ne. Ehkä läheisestikin. Severus kiitti onneaan, ettei Leonius ollut enää heidän huoneessaan hänen päästyään perillä, sillä muuten hän olisi todennäköisesti nolannut itsensä utelemalla kaikkea muuta kuin hienovaraisesti, sattuiko Leoniuksella olemaan minkäänlaista tietoa arvon lehtorin ihmissuhdetilanteesta. Pettymyksen karvas kalkki karehti huolella suudelluilla huulilla, ja Severus paiskasi muistiinpanonsa lattialle viskaten sitten niiden perään niin tyynynsä kuin yöpöydällä lukemista vartovat kirjatkin. Mustasukkaisuuden kylmien kourien kiristäessä otettaan pojan sisimmästä hän tuli koko ajan varmemmaksi ja varmemmaksi siitä, ettei se kaiken keskeyttänyt heppu ollut todellakaan tullut paikalle sopimaan jostain tenttitilaisuuden järjestämisestä — tämä oli tiennyt Igorin tavan notkua toimistossaan sunnuntaisinkin ja tämä oli _aivan varmasti_ käsittänyt keskeyttäneensä jotakin, muttei silti ollut vaikuttanut olevan edes etäisesti pahoillaan. Päinvastoin. 

Sinä yönä Severuksen oli vaikea saada unta. Hän heittelehti vuoteessaan yleisesti elämäänsä turhautuneena, yrittäen ankarasti miettiä, mitä se aristokraatti, joka hän niin kovasti halusi olla, tekisi tällaisessa tilanteessa. Hän kuvitteli, kuinka vastaavaan asemaan ajautunut Leonius kohottaisi keskisormeaan välinpitämättömästi ja raahaisi sen jälkeen toinen toistaan kuumempia pakkauksia mielenkiintonsa kohteen eteen nuoleskeltavaksi, itse tietysti parhaimpiinsa pukeutuneena ja provosoiviin asentoihin alituisesti vääntäytyen. Leonius myös ilman muuta menisi silloin ehdotettuna tiistaina luennon jälkeen työhuoneelle, heittäytyisi sohvalle makaamaan ja nuoleskelisi huuliaan hyvinkin rivosti teetä lipittäessään, muttei antaisi toisen koskettaakaan. Severus huomautti itselleen alakuloisena, ettei milloinkaan pystyisi vastaavaan. 

Herätyskellon tikittäessä jo aamun hiljaisten tuntien puolella taistelutahto nosti viimein päätään kohoten epätoivoa korkeammaksi — olkoon tilanne mikä hyvänsä, Igor kuitenkin selvästi piti hänestä, oli sanonutkin niin. Severus oli jo aiemmin todennut vaikeimman kautta tekemisen tuntuvan tutulta, miksi tämä olisi mikään poikkeus? Sädehtivän vihreät silmät ja heleä nauru käväisivät Severuksen mielessä muistuttamassa siitä, millaista moisissa taistoissa oli hävitä, ehkä olisi helpompaa antaa periksi ennen kuin se ehti kunnolla alkaakaan, jäisipähän ainakin pienemmät haavat nuoltavaksi. Toisaalta luovuttamalla käteen jäänyttä tappiota olisi hankala niellä, se haraisi vastaan ja ivaisi hänen olevan heikko pelkuri. 

Näitä ajatuksia mielessään punniten Severus viimein nukahti ja näki unta suuresta vaskisesta vaa’asta, jonka toisessa kupissa Igor Irkoroff istui pikkusikaria polttaen, yhtä eleganttina kuin aina, odottaen Severusta raivaamaan tiensä hänen luokseen kielioppikokeita kasvattavan orjantappuraryteikön lävitse. 

Aamulla Severus pakkasi kirjojensa väliin tulevaksi kuukaudeksi laatimansa budjetin, osti kahviosta normaalia niukemmin aamiaisen, ja lounaan sijaan kävi laskelmiaan lävitse karsien ankarasti pois kaiken sellaisen, joka ei ollut hengissä pysymisen ja opintojen etenemisen kannalta välttämätöntä; ruokakuluista saattoi vähentää miltei kolmanneksen, hän voisi vallan mainiosti lukea iltaisin yhden kynttilän valossa totutun kahden sijaan, ja eikö musteeseen ja pergamenttiin varattu summa ollut nyt melkoisen liioiteltu? Nipistämällä jokusen kaljuunan sieltä, muutaman sirpin täältä, Severus sai kiristettyä kohtuullisen väljäksi suunnittelemansa budjetin äärirajoilleen, ja vaikkei se ehkä erityisen mukavaa olisikaan, hän pärjäisi. 

Oppituntien päätyttyä hän ilmiintyi Viistokujalle ja marssi oikopäätä Irvetaan nostamaan talouslaskelmasta karsimansa summan kolminkertaisena — loka-, marras- ja joulukuun ajan olisi tiukkaa, mutta se olisi varmasti sen arvoista. Matami Malkinin kaapuliikkeen ovella Severus kyllä epäröi hetken, sehän oli kakaramaista ja vastuutonta ja mitä hän oikein kuvitteli itsestään, mutta järjen ääni jäi lopulta kovin vaimeaksi, oven tiukukin kilisi sitä voimakkaammin. Kai Severus sitten oli epätavallisen herkässä tilassa ja vaikutteille altis, sillä hänen mielessään soi Leoniuksen iänikuinen mantra siitä, kuinka vaatteet tekivät miehen, ja oikeastaanhan tähän kannatti suhtautua investointina. Kun kerran ostaisi kunnolliset, ne palvelisivat häntä vuosien ajan, ja niin Severuksen kesätöistä ansaitsema palkkapussi keveni useiden kymmenien kaljuunoiden verran. 

 

*

 

“Ei paskempi”, Leonius sanoi hyväksyvästi astuessaan sisään, ja Severusta ärsytti, että toinen sai sillä tavalla narautettua hänet peilailemasta uudet vaatteet yllään. Samalla häntä kuitenkin ilahdutti se, että jopa seurapiirien pahin riikinkukko osoitti arvostusta hänen uutta kaapuaan kohtaan. 

“Todella?”

“Joo, todella. Ja kamu — jos ihan tosissaan aiot käyttää jotain tuollaista, voisit samalla vaatia vähemmän paskoja kohteliaisuuksia. Missä kävit?”

“Malkinilla, ja tiedän kyllä erittäin hyvin, mitä mieltä olet siitä huuhkajasta, en halua kertausta.”

“Hei, sinä sen sanoit, en minä”, Leonius nauroi ja juoksutti kättään pitkin Severuksen hihaa. “Kyllä se ämmä käsityön ja pelkistetyt linjat hallitsee, tämähän on hyvännäköinen. Vitun siistit napit. Ja sitten se tärkein, eli mitä on tapahtumassa?”

“Miten niin?”

“Oletan, ettei tämä tarve pynttäytymiseen tullut vain liiallisten liemihuurujen hengittelystä”, Leonius totesi ja katsoi merkitsevästi Severuksen vuoteella lojuvia paketteja. “Ihan positiivinen suunta kehitykselle, ei siinä mitään, mutta myönnettäköön, etten olisi ihan heti osannut odottaa tällaista sinulta. Miten vitun monta vaatekertaa tuossa oikein on?”

“Viisi”, Severus vastasi myrtyneenä ja yritti keksiä uskottavankuuloista selitystä. Jakomielitauti? Hän oli voittanut jossain kilpailussa? Akatemian huonosti pukeutuvia opiskelijoita uhkailtiin ja hän oli pelännyt henkensä edestä? “Kunhan nyt sattui huvittamaan, ei sen ihmeempää.”

“Joo, niin varmaan, ja minut muuten kutsuttiin juuri Velhoneuvoston uudeksi ylihörhöksi”, Leonius irvaili ja alkoi lupia kyselemättä penkoa Severuksen tuliterää vaatevarastoa. 

Severus tunsi suunnatonta tyydytystä nähdessään Leoniuksen nyökkäilevän suopeasti kaikelle. Olihan hänen makunsa hyvin erilainen kuin Leoniuksen, joka suosi näyttäviä kuvioita ja pitsireunoja niin antaumuksella, että näytti toisinaan jostain parin vuosisadan takaisesta muotikuvastosta temmatulta, mutta yhtä kaikki vaatteistaan tarkan ylimyksen myönteinen arvio osoitti Severuksen tehneen kokonaisuudessaan oikeanlaisia valintoja materiaaleja ja hihojen malleja valitessaan. Sitten Leonius löysi sen pienen paketin, jonka Severus oli toivonut välttyvän tarkastelulta, ja pojan kasvot suorastaan säkenöivät äkillisestä ymmärryksestä tämän penkoessa Severuksen uusia alushousuja. 

“Sinulla on treffit!”

“Mitä? No ei todellakaan ole.”

“Mikä huutava vääryys!” Leonius julisti sytyttäessään savukkeen ja tarjotessaan yhden Severuksellekin. Ankaralle säästökuurille itsensä pakottanut poika otti sen enemmän kuin vain kiitollisena vastaan. “Asia täytyy korjata vitun vikkelästi, minä järjestän.”

“Etkä järjestä.”

“Yritäpä estää.”

“En todellakaan aio viedä ulos jotain niistä karseista vosuistasi”, Severus kieltäytyi värähtäen.

“Ystävä kallis, voin toisinaan yltyä vitun jalomieliseksi, tiedän sen, mutta niin antelias minäkään en ole, että tässä jakaisin omistani”, Leonius naurahti. “Haluatko tytön vai pojan?”

“Minä en halua treffeille.”

“Totta vitussa haluat, johan nämä rytkytkin osoittavat, ettet oikeasti nauti tuosta seinäruusun roolistasi, vaikka aina yrität kovasti muuta väittää. Ja nämä, nämä erityisesti puhuvat sen puolesta”, hän totesi heittäen paisley-kuvioiset silkkibokserit Severuksen naamalle. “Sitä paitsi olet niin helvetisti sen tarpeessa, etteivät sanat riitä sen kuvaamiseen. Tyttö vai poika?”

“Ei kumpikaan.”

“Nyt vähän enemmän yhteistyöhalua tai komennutan sinut treffeille.”

“Et kehtaisi.”

“Severus, mitä minä muka en kehtaisi...?”

“Mitä se sinua liikuttaa, käynkö minä treffeillä vai en?”

“Voi vittu, ei ole noin vaikeaa vastata, helvetin simppeli kysymys. Kumpaa saisi olla?”

“No... en... en minä tiedä, ihan sama.”

“Ihan sama?” Leonius kysyi ja vihelsi sitten kulmaansa härskisti kohottaen. “Arvasin. Ei sitä turhaan sanota, että hiljaiset ovat niitä pahimpia.”

“Ikään kuin et itsekin —”

“Hei, kaikkiruokaisuudesta sietää olla saatanan ylpeä, ei siihen kaikki kykene. Mikä on vitun hyvä, koska sehän tarkoittaa tietysti laajempaa buffetia meille.”

“Kiitos näistä mielikuvista, _seisova pöytä_ ei ole enää koskaan entisensä...”

“Ole hyvä vaan. Fiksu vai helppo?”

“Onko pakko priorisoida?” Severus kysyi pakaten kaiken maailman sarkasmin noihin sanoihin, mihin Leonius vastasi sillä kaikkein raivostuttavimmalla hymyllään. 

“On jätkällä vitunmoiset vaatimukset... No, sallittakoon se sinulle, kun kerran tykkäät leikkiä vaikeasti tavoiteltavaa. Eli siis fiksu _ja_ helppo, lantionseudun varustuksella ei niin väliä...” Leonius mietti asiaa vain hetken, ja hänen suunsa levisi säädyttömään virnistykseen. “Kuule, tiedän juuri sopivan tyypin, _täydellisen_ suorastaan.”

”Tapan sinut, jos se olet sinä itse.”

Leonius ei sanonut mitään, pudisteli vain päätään nauraen, selvästi pahuksen tyytyväisenä aluevaltaukseensa Amorina, ja Severus alkoi pelätä pahinta.


	4. Chapter 4

Barty Kyyry kuljetti sormiaan pitkin leukansa hentoa linjaa, siveli kaulaansa melkein kuin vahingossa ja ainoastaan puoliksi tietoisena liikkeistään, mutta samalla kuitenkin Severusta merkitsevästi katsoen. Vedensiniset silmät näyttivät yhtäaikaisesti haaveksuvilta ja määrätietoisilta. Severus pyyhki hermostuksesta hikoavia käsiään kaapuunsa ja yritti päättää, oliko sokkotreffien toisen osapuolen tuttuus tilanteen kiusallisuutta kasvattava vai kutistava ominaisuus. Koko Vuotavan Noidankattilan asiakaskunta tuntui olevan tietoinen hänen noloudestaan.

”Onko sinulla kaikki ihan ok?”

”On. Miten niin?”

”Näytät vähän pahoinvoivalta”, Barty ilmoitti ja otti uuden siemauksen drinkistään. Juotuaan poika pyyhkäisi peukalollaan suupieltään, miten hitossa niinkin arkisen eleen saattoi tehdä niin pahuksen sensuellisti? Vaikka tuskinpa se oli tarkoituksellista. Severus ei tiennyt, harmittiko se häntä. Ehkä. Kyllä. Barty hymähti ja Severus tajusi tämän sanoneen jotain, mikä oli mennyt häneltä totaalisesti ohi. ”Oletko varmasti ihan kunnossa?”

”Joo, mietin vain, että... että eihän tässä ole mitään järkeä.”

Barty nojautui taaksepäin ja kohotti kulmiaan kasvot muuten peruslukemilla.

”Missä vika? Miksei kelpaa?”

Severus tuijotti poikaa aivot tyhjää lyöden ja yrittäen parhaansa mukaan kätkeä hämmennystään. Lopulta hän alkoi juoda suurin kulauksin jo aavistuksen jäähtynyttä kahviaan ja yritti asetella sanansa niin, ettei kuulostaisi aivan niin säälittävältä nuijalta kuin todellisuudessa oli. Vaikka he molemmat olivatkin erittäin tietoisia siitä, ettei Severuksen ulkonäöllä kivuttu lähellekään Bartyn tasoa, ei oman naamansa armoton kritikointi ollut erityisen hienostunutta — oli hän sitten kuinka ruma hyvänsä, keskustelu sentään voisi kulkea sivistyneenä ja sujuvana. Mitä se ei kyllä juuri nyt tehnyt. Igor ei koskaan jumittuisi puhuessaan sillä tavoin paikoilleen, häneltä kyllä löytyisi sopivia sanoja vaikka muille jakaa. 

”Kyse ei suinkaan ole siitä. Pohdin vain, että olemme kuitenkin enemmän tai vähemmän tunteneet toisemme jo kuuden vuoden ajan, etkä sinä koskaan —”

”Sinä et aiemmin ollutkaan stipendiaatti”, Barty sanoi käheästi ja puristi Severuksen reittä pöydän alla.”

”A-anteeksi?”

”Nerous on seksikästä”, poika totesi ja alkoi leikitellä drinkkinsä kirsikalla katsoen Severusta niin lupailevasti, että Severus pelkäsi ruumiinsa tiettyjen osien innostuvan liikaakin ihan vain siitä riettaasta katseesta. Barty hymyili liioitellun viattomasti napatessaan kirsikan suuhunsa. ”Vinkuvassa Piikkisiassa olisi puolentunnin päästä Hex Pistolsin keikka, ja ajattelin, että ehkä haluaisit viedä minut sinne.”

Severus nielaisi ja nyökkäsi äänettömästi. Heidän noustessaan pöydästä Barty pyyhkäisi huuliaan ja painoi sitten Severusta katsomatta tämän käteen suussaan solmuun taiteillun kirsikanvarren. 

Vinkuna Piikkisika oli räkäinen ja heikosti valaistu kellariklubi, jonka seiniä peittivät silmiä särkevissä väreissä kuvatut kitarat, parittelevat liskot, sekä sorkkaraudoin ja jättimäisin hakaneuloin lävistetyt potretit taikaministeri Orpingtonista. Odotellessaan keikan alkua pojat nojailivat baaritiskiin, ja Barty suuteli Severusta innokkaasti, nuoli ainoastaan puoliksi harkitun oloisesti tämän korvan läpimäräksi, jonkun hintiteltyä kouraisi vielä nivusistakin niin, että kaikki siihen suuntaan katsovat varmasti näkisivät. Sitten bändi ilmaantui matalalle lavalleen ja Barty katosi hikisenä huojuvaan ihmismassaan hyppien näiden kanssa samassa tahdissa ensimmäisten epävireisten sointujen kantautuessa ilmoille. 

Istuessaan siinä huojuvalla baarijakkaralla siistissä laatukaavussaan Severuksesta tuntui, että tietyllä tasolla hän eli jälleen kerran Tylypahka-traumaansa; hän pisti auttamattomasti silmään eikä siihen tarvittu muuta kuin se, että hän oli yrittänyt parhaansa. Joku sihahti, ettei hänenlaisiaan kermaperseitä kaivattu siellä, ja vaikka Severus olikin jo kohtuullisen tottunut pahantahtoiseen kuittailuun, hänen temperamenttinsa kuohahti kehottaen aloittamaan oikein vanhan koulukunnan mukaisen kapakkatappelun päähän lennätettyine tuoppeineen päivineen. 

Samalla häntä kuitenkin imarteli suunnattomasti se, että ilmeisesti hän näytti näiden moukkien silmissä aivan liian korkealuokkaiselta tähän nukkavieruun läävään, ja tämän faktan rohkaisemana poika kävi sekunnin murto-osassa mielessään läpi tapaamansa puhdasverisen eliitin päättäen sitten kylmäkiskoisen Rookwoodin soveltuvan roolimalliksi tilanteeseen. Hän väänsi kasvoilleen kitkerän hymyntapaisen kysyessään, eikö toinen ollut vieläkään havahtunut siihen tosiasiaan, että näinä aikoina kannatti harkita hyvin tarkkaan, vittuiliko itseään paremmille ja _puhtaammille_ , eikä edes ehtinyt nähdä päätään aukoneen jätkän ilmettä, niin liukkaasti tämä kääntyi muualla luikkiakseen. Viisi pistettä aloittelevalle aristokraatille. 

Orkesterin riekuttua lavalla reilun varttitunnin Barty luovi tiensä yleisön läpi takaisin Severuksen luo ja ilmoitti keikan olevan ihan paska; basisti oli kuulemma niin kamoissa, ettei meinannut pystyssä pysyä, joku oli oksentanut, ja ilmeisesti yksi arvon muusikoista oli noussut areenalle ilman soitintaan. Tilannekatsauksen päätteeksi Barty tarttui Severusta kädestä ja johdatti tämän eteiskäytävään, veti kanssaan kusenhajuiseen vessakoppiin, lukitsi oven ja painautui sitten häntä vasten alkaen välittömästi hieroa jo täyteen valmiuteen noussutta erektiotaan tämän reiteen. Ovenkahva pureutui Severuksen lonkkaan, mutta hän ei juurikaan ehtinyt noteerata sitä, mitä nyt vavahti pari kertaa sen osuessa hermoon erityisen ikävästi. Barty hilasi kiihkein ottein Severuksen kaapua ylemmäs ja hapuili housuja auki, vaikersi ja voihki Severuksen suuhun, painoi tämän kämmentä koko ajan voimakkaammin omaa sepalustaan vasten, ja Severus puri pojan pisamaisen kaulan täyteen punaisia hampaanjälkiä tämän sormien viimein kiertyessä hänen kalunsa ympärille. 

Toimitus oli ohitse muutamassa silmänräpäyksessä, minkä jälkeen Severus sai Bartylta vielä pitkän ja raukean hyvänyönsuukon ennen kuin poika kaikkoontui Tylyahoon palatakseen sitä kautta koululle. Leonius odotti Severusta heidän huoneessaan lukien, ja uteluihin treffien sujumisesta Severus vastasi ainoastaan kysymällä, sattuisiko Leonius tietämään jotain hyvää loitsua mällien poistamiseen brokadista. 

 

*

 

Kun kalentereissa oli siirrytty vankasti lokakuun puolelle, Severuksen onni kyllästyi epävarmaan heittelehtimiseen ja päätti alkaa aivan tosissaan pelata häntä vastaan. Jälkeenpäin oli tietysti hyvä todeta, että moni ongelma olisi selvinnyt melkein kuin itsestään, mikäli poika olisi malttanut epätoivon hetkinään vain istua alas ja käyttää hieman mielikuvitustaan umpikujistaan ulos löytääkseen, mutta vannoutunut pessimisti ei siihen juuri silloin kyennyt — hän oli yksinkertaisesti liian tottunut siihen, että kaikki lipui omaan tahtiinsa kohti totaalista kadotusta, jokainen tielle osuva este oli kohtalon tapa ilmaista tahtonsa hänen epäonnistumisestaan sekä täydellisestä nujertamisestaan. 

Ensimmäiseksi Akatemian kirjasto ilahdutti Severusta muistutuskirjeellä; _Tuhat ja yksi tapaa käyttää käärmeenmyrkkyä_ oli ollut lainassa jo yli kaksi viikkoa, pikainen palautus olisi siis paikallaan, mutta vaikka Severus kävikin tuhanteen ja yhteen kertaan läpi kaikki mahdolliset sekä mahdottomat paikat, opus oli ja pysyi poissa. Tilanne oli kaikessa toivottomuudessaankin älytön, Severus ei ollut koskaan hukannut mitään, eikä hän ylipäätään voinut käsittää, kuinka kirjoja edes kadotettiin; nehän olivat hänen elämänsä olennaisin sisältö, eivät ne tuosta vain hävinneet tuhkana tuuleen. Hän kysyi aiheesta Leoniukseltakin, joka ei muistanut koskaan edes nähneensä moista nidettä, eikä sitä löytynyt luokkatiloistakaan. Kirjan korvaaminen kaljuunoissa oli jo yksinään riittävän paha isku kiristetyn talouden kuukautena, mutta kenties sitäkin enemmän Severusta kirveli kirjastonhoitajan kanssa keskustellessa se fakta, että jumalauta hän opiskeli tämän tasoisessa koulussa ja silti onnistui kadottamaan kirjan. Suorastaan käsittämättömän nöyryyttävää. Todennäköisesti hän oli unohtanut sen oppitunnin päätteeksi laboratorioon kiiruhtaessaan Irkoroffin luo, ja joku pitkäkyntinen opiskelija toiselta vuosikurssilta oli huomannut tilaisuutensa tulleen kähveltäen julkaisun parempaan talteen. 

Kolmetoista kaljuunaa kirjasta, jota hänellä ei ollut, eli toisin sanoen kolmetoista kaljuunaa tyhjästä. Allekirjoittaessaan shekkiä Severus alkoi suunnitella empiiristä koetta koskien sitä, kuinka kauan ihminen saattoi selvitä pelkällä hengenravinnolla. Iltaisin hän katseli uusia hienoja vaatteitaan ja mietti, miten suuren hävikin kärsisi viemällä jonkun kaavuista näin pian hankkimisen jälkeen käytettyjen pukineiden kauppaan, mutta tuli aina siihen lopputulokseen, ettei se voisi kannattaa, tuskin ne maksaisivat hänelle edes puolta alkuperäisistä kustannuksista. Hän kirosi raskaasti sitä, että oli antautunut lapsellisessa mustasukkaisuudessaan moiseen narriuteen. 

Koska kohonnut stressitaso yksinään ei riittänyt, myös Severuksen oma elimistö asettui vastahankaan poimimalla jostain ankaran flunssan. Tauti sitoi pojan petiinsä kahdeksi päiväksi, mikä tarkoitti useiden tuntien menetystä tehokkaasta opiskelusta, ja vaikkei hän sentään joutunut maksamaan Mungon puoskareille turhasta diagnoosista sekä ylihinnoitellusta lääkinnästä, Englannin jokainen apoteekkari käytti syyssesonkia häikäilemättä hyväkseen lätkäisemällä eukalyptukselle ja hevoskotkan munille suorastaan pöyristyttäviä lukemia hintalappuihin. Kuumehorkassa Severus valitsi jo kaavuistaan sen, josta luopuminen liian vähäistä valuuttaa vastaan harmittaisi vähiten. 

Vajaa viikko toipumisen jälkeen uusi onnettomuus lävähti kuitenkin vasten kasvoja sellaisella voimalla, että edelliset vastoinkäymiset kalpenivat sen rinnalla mennen tullen. Kohtalokas käsientärinä oli monen tekijän yhteisvaikutuksen tulos — Severus oli aamulla saanut viestin sekä luennon jälkeen teelle pyytävältä Igorilta että toisia treffejä ehdottavalta Bartylta, Leonius oli poistunut heidän huoneestaan ennen kuin Severus oli ehtinyt pummia tältä tupakkaa, Akatemian kahvion nyrpeä työntekijä oli ilmoittanut kahvin hinnan nousseen eikä Severuksella ollut sen ansiosta ollut varaa sen kummempaan aamiaiseen, ja kaiken suorastaan kruunasi työskentelyä seuranneen lehtorin kriittisellä hetkellä suorittama infopläjäys siitä, että loppukuun ajan he keskittyisivät yksinomaan Damocles Belbyn ihmissusien oireita hillitsevää lientä koskeviin tutkimuksiin. Ja niin Severuksen ote oli herpaantunut; koko helvetin lusikka putosi kiehuvaan liemeen, minkä seurauksena niin itse liemi, kattila kuin kaikki muutkin pöydälle aamupäivän aikana kasaantuneet tavarat tuhoutuivat räjähdyksessä. 

Tuijottaessaan aiheuttamaansa hävitystä Severuksesta tuntui, ettei harakiri hyperventiloiden ollut milloinkaan kuulostanut yhtä houkuttelevalta ja todennäköiseltä lähitulevaisuuden suunnitelmalta, ja hänen näkökenttänsä sumeni sumentumistaan koko lystin kustannusten kilistessä kutsumatta hänen mielessään. Uusi kaaviokirja, uusi kuparikattila, uusi mittasarja, kaikki ne tuhoutuneet liemiaineet sekä se saatanan sieniviljelmä, jonka hintaa hän oli hiljaa itsekseen kauhistellut lunastaessaan ensimmäistä eräänsä stipendin turvin. Hän toivoi, että voisi edes syyttää jotakuta tapahtuneesta, jos ei muuta niin mielenrauhan vuoksi, mutta jopa siinä shokkinsa syövereissä poika käsitti tragedian muodostuneen niin monesta liikkuvasta osasta, että loppupeleissä oli hankala osoittaa ketään muuta kuin häntä itseään. 

Toisin kuin tavallisesti, hän ei käynyt vaihtamassa ylleen puhtaita vaatteita ennen Igorin luentoa, ja toisin kuin tavallisesti, hän ei nauttinut luennosta lainkaan. Aivan yhtä hyvin Severus olisi voinut sulkeutua vaikka siivouskomeroon rypemään ahdingossaan. Hän istui ne puolitoista tuntia takarivissä kirjalaukkuaan sylissään rutistaen, pilalle menneen liemen jäänteet kaavustaan noruen, ja mietti, mihin kaikkeen olisi valmis saadakseen jostain parisataa kaljuunaa ylimääräistä. 

Valistunut vastaus kuului, että oikeastaan mihin tahansa, mutta valitettavasti sillä ei pitkälle pötkitty — Irvetan maahiset eivät myöntäneet lainaa ensimmäisen vuoden opiskelijoille, Severuksella ei ollut käytännössä katsoen mitään omaisuutta rahaksi vaihdettavaksi, eikä hän ollut läheskään niin siedettävän näköinen, että itsensä myyminen olisi ollut varteenotettava vaihtoehto. Osaisikohan hän varastaa jäämättä heti kiinni? Hän muisteli Leoniuksen joskus maininneen, että rikkaiden perheiden pennuille palkattiin toisinaan eri alojen asiantuntijoita opettamaan kakaroita ennen Tylypahkaa, ja vaikka työ itsessään kuulostikin Severuksen mielestä kohtuullisen vastenmieliseltä, hän voisi yrittää kysyä Leoniukselta, tietäisikö tämä sopivaa —

”Severus?” Igor kysyi pehmeästi ja Severus hätkähti. Luentosali oli tyhjentynyt opiskelijoista ja Igor istui hänen vieressään pitkällä puupenkillä. ”Onko kaikki hyvin?”

”Joo”, Severus vastasi vaimeasti, ja Igor kosketti varoen hänen kyynärpäätään, siveli vähitellen pojan jännittynyttä käsivartta.

”Oletko varma?”

”Joo”, Severus toisti rukoillen mielessään, että aihe jätettäisiin sikseen; hän kyllä käsitti enemmän kuin hyvin, ettei siinä mielentilassa varmastikaan onnistuisi vakuuttamaan Igoria, mutta jos hän torjuisi tarpeeksi kauan, toinen ehkä antaisi asian olla vaikka vain kohteliaisuuden nimissä. 

Mies katseli häntä edelleen tyynnyttävää kosketustaan jatkaen, kuljetti kättään hiljalleen Severuksen hartialle ja lopulta niskaan. Severus värähti ja toivoi ponnettomasti, että Igor suutelisi häntä, mutta kuten hän oli useaan otteeseen joutunut toteamaan, mikään ei milloinkaan mennyt kuten hän olisi suonut. Toisaalta juuri sillä hetkellä asialla ei ollut kovinkaan suurta merkitystä, sillä hän oli jo vajonnut päälakeaan myöten ongelmien upottavaan suohon eikä hänellä ollut aavistustakaan, miten luovisi itsensä selvemmille vesille, siinä eivät yhdet suukot painaneet oikeastaan mitään, olisivat ne sitten kuinka täydellisiä tahansa. 

Ja kun he olivat istuneet siinä vaitonaisina useamman tovin verran, Igor totesi lopulta puhuneensa Mestarin kanssa Severuksesta. Pimeyden Lordi odotti tapaavansa pojan tulevana torstaina, ja ainakin näillä näkymin Mestari oli jo varsin vakuuttunut Severuksen tarpeellisuudesta organisaatiolle. Yhden viiltävän pitkän hetken ajan Severuksesta tuntui, että idea hänen liittymisestään oli kuolleena syntynyt, hän varmasti pilaisi senkin, mutta siinä vaiheessa kieltäytyminen oli mahdotonta. Ei sellaista voinut sanoa, ei enää, eikä etenkään Igorille. Hiljaisuuden jatkuessa ajatus alkoi kuitenkin haihtua, hälvetä ilmaan hennon höyryn lailla, ja sen äärettömän heikkouden keskelläkin poika saattoi lohduttaa itseään muistolla siitä, kuinka se vihreätukkainen kuvatus Piikkisiassa oli suorastaan paennut hänen tieltään yhden rivienväliin kätketyn uhkauksen ansiosta. 

 

*

 

”Onko kaikki kunnossa?”

”Mikä helvetin muoti-ilmiö tuon jatkuva kyseleminen oikein on?”

”Severus, älä kiroile”, äiti sanoi alakuloisesti ja laittoi lisää sokeria teehensä. ”Onko sinulla sitten jotain murheita?”

”Miten niin?”

”No, jos kaikki kerran koko ajan kyselevät, onko kaikki kunnossa...”

”Ei minulla mitään murheita ole”, Severus kivahti ja yritti parhaansa mukaan asetella kivistävää käsivarttaan niin, että kaapu hankaisi mahdollisimman vähän. Hän voi edelleen pahoin muistaessaan elävästi oman käristyvän lihansa katkun, hän suorastaan tunsi sen sieraimissaan aina tuoreen pimeänpiirron vihlaistessa erityisen ikävästi, sitä kirveli ja pakotti hetkittäin helvetillisesti. Igor oli vakuutellut sen helpottuvan parissa päivässä, Leonius puolestaan väitti sen tuntuvan perkeleen pahalta vielä viikonkin kuluttua, ja sillä hetkellä Severuksen oli huomattavasti helpompi uskoa Leoniusta — ajatus siitä, ettei kipua enää huomenna olisi, vaikutti täysin mahdottomalta, sen verran raa’alta ja nyljetyltä hänen ihonsa tuntui. ”Entä sinä, mitä sinulle kuuluu?”

Äiti kohautti hartioitaan, mikä hänen omalla ilmaisuvoimaisella kommunikaatiollaan kertoi, ettei mikään ollut ainakaan yhtään sen paremmin kuin edellisellä tapaamisella, ja velhomaailman puhtauden vannoutuneen puolustajan merkin poltellessa ihoa Severuksen sisällä kuohui jopa enemmän kuin yleensä. Hän ei olisi voinut enää oikeampaa ratkaisua tehdä — hän oli irtautunut lopullisesti taikovaa yhteiskuntaa vihaavasta siittäjästään ja tämän edustamasta elämäntavasta, Eileen Kalkaros oli elävä esimerkki siitä, miten paljon hyvää näiden todellisuuksien kohtaaminen tekisi noidille ja velhoille. 

”Oletko koskaan lukenut noitavainokirjallisuutta?”

”En”, äiti vastasi odottamattomasta puheenaiheenvaihdoksesta yllättyneenä. 

”Vilkaise joskus. Tuntuu kohtuullisen hämmentävältä selata satoja vuosia vanhaa materiaalia ja tunnistaa sieltä jatkuvasti arjessaan esiintyneitä ahdasmielisiä argumentteja.”

”Tätäkö ne siellä Akatemiassakin nykyään opettavat?”

”Se on yksi Euroopan johtavista kouluista, joten on vähintäänkin aiheellista, että opiskelijoita valistetaan siitä, mitä on tapahtunut ja tapahtuu edelleen. Et voi väittää, etteikö historia toistaisi itseään, olet kuunnellut sitä samaa vihamielistä paskaa kuin minäkin omassa kodissasi jo vuosikymmeniä.”

”Severus, ei puhuta —”

”Miksei? Ajat muuttuvat, mutta ihmiset ja asenteet selvästikään eivät. Tai eivät ainakaan niin paljon kuin niiden pitäisi. Sinun kaltaisesi ihmiset ottavat jästit vajavaisuuksineen avosylin vastaan, yrittävät irtautua vuosisataisesta erillään elämisen perinteestä, mutta paljonpa hyvää siitä sinullekin seurasi.”

”Minä sain _sinut_ sen seurauksena, siinä on minulle enemmän kuin tarpeeksi hyvää.”

”Äiti, älä viitsi, suorastaan ala-arvoinen argumentti! Sinä perustelet jollain tunteisiin vetoavalla tyhjällä humanismilla magiattoman luuserin ottamista elämääsi, etkä suostu keskustelemaan tästä asiasta rationaalisesti.”

”Severus, tiedän, että... että sinulla on kaunasi häntä kohtaan ja sinulle se sallittakoon. Ja ymmärrän kyllä, mitä tarkoitat, mutta silti... tämä alkaa olla jo vaarallisilla vesillä liikkumista. Olen kyllä Profeettani lukenut, hyvin huolellisesti, sen voit uskoa, ei sinun tarvitse valistaa minua päivänpolitiikasta.”

”Miksi sinä puolustelet sitä paskiaista?”

”Tämä aihe on nyt loppuun käsitelty, ei enää tätä, minä en jaksa tätä —”

”Mutta jaksat häntä?”

Äiti veti syvään henkeä ja painoi kätensä kasvoilleen. Muutaman syvän niiskauksen jälkeen Severus taputti häntä kömpelösti hartialle, yritti halatakin kankeasti, mutta lopputulos oli yhtä tyhjän kanssa. Palatessaan asuntolaan Severus yritti päättää, kumpaa äiti oli oikeastaan itkenyt — hänen jatkuvasti syvenevää ja synkkenevää vihaansa isää kohtaan vai kenties kuitenkin sitä, ettei äiti kaikista väitteistään huolimatta enää jaksanut aviomiestään. Ilmeisesti Severus oli niin maansa myyneen näköinen, että lopetettuaan kimeä-äänisen blondinsa työstämisen jopa Leoniuskin huomasi sen, ja tyttö lensi pihalle niin nopeasti, että hädin tuskin ehti kaapua kiskaista takaisin ylleen. 

”Mikä on?”

”Älä sinäkin aloita.”

”Aloita mitä?”

”Sen kyselemisen, onko minulla kaikki kunnossa.”

”En minä mitään sellaista kysynyt, senkin kuuro paska. Minä kysyin, että mikä on.”

”Ei mikään.”

”Ah, Severus, rakastan tuota klassikkoasi — näen saatanan selvästi, että kaikki on aivan vituillaan, hiihdät ympäriinsä happamana kuin perse täynnä pihlajanmarjoja ja väität silti ihan pokkana, ettei paremmasta väliä. Wau. Ehkä jonain kauniina päivänä vielä uskon sinua, mutta en nyt. Mennään juomaan muutamat, tilität sitten kännissä kaiken.”

”Ei huvita.”

”Huvittaapas.”

”Ei.”

”Okei, mistäs kaapu nyt kiristää? Kävit Mungossa ja maksasi takavarikoitiin?”

”Ei, kun...” Severus vihasi universumia jopa enemmän kuin vielä hetki sitten. ”Minulla ei ole varaa.”

”Minä tarjoan”, Leonius sanoi ja tuijotti Severusta sen näköisenä, ettei nyt ollenkaan käsittänyt, mistä oli kyse. Onnekas paskiainen. ”Mikset pyydä Irkoroffilta?”

Nyt oli Severuksen vuoro tuijottaa.

”...täh? En _todellakaan_! Miksi minä niin tekisin?”

”Mitäs varten sinä sitten sille annat?”

”En... Ei... Me emme... todellakaan... ei mitään... sellaista...”

”Okei”, Leonius hymähti äärettömän epäileväinen ilme kasvoillaan. ”Vaikka sitä vartenhan ne vanhat hinttarit ovat. Kuka ne vaatteet sitten maksoi?”

”Minä itse!”

”Minkä vitun takia? Olen sataprosenttisen varma siitä, että siltä ukolta heruisi sinulle helposti kaljuuna poikineen, jos vain pyytäisit nätisti; tiedäthän, polvillasi hänen edessään...”

”Älä viitsi.”

”Etkä edes voi väittää, että ajatus miehen kanssa paneskelusta olisi mielestäsi tolkuttoman vastenmielinen! Vähän moloa poskeen —”

”Voitko lopettaa!”

”— niin eiköhän armaan dosenttimme kukkaronnyörit löysty kuin vanhan huoran —”

”Kiitos, Leonius! Tuon jälkeen _todellakin_ olet tarjoamassa. Eikä sanaakaan aiheesta.”

”Kunhan totesin, mutta ei sitten. Mitenkäs se Barty?”

”Mitä hänestä?”

”Sovitteko jo toiset treffit?”

”Mistä sinä tiedät mitään minusta ja Bartysta?”

”Luin ehkä vahingossa sen toisenkin patjan alle unohtamasi kirjeen”, Leonius nauroi viatonta sävyä tavoitellen, ja vaikkei Severusta erityisemmin huvittanut puhua siitä kovin epämääräisestä kuviosta, oli aihe sentään muita mainittuja miellyttävämpi.


	5. Chapter 5

Pimeänpiirron ihoon polttamista seuraavalla viikolla Severus joutui niin käsittämättömän pulman eteen, että taloudelliset haasteetkin pääsivät hetkeksi unohtumaan; ilmeisesti hän oli onnistunut salaa itseltäänkin hankkimaan seuraelämän, ja nyt hänen täytyi sovittaa Mestarin vaatimien liemien lisäksi myös ihmisiä aiemmin pelkkien opintojen täyttämään aikatauluunsa. Hänen ainoa luokkatoverinsa Jacquenette Lestrange oli viimein suvainnut laskeutua norsunluutornistaan ja vaati Severusta kanssaan teelle sellaiseen sävyyn, ettei kieltäytyminen ollut mikään kelvollinen vastaus, Leonius puolestaan ilmoitti pyytäneensä lauantaiksi jotain _aatteelle suopeita_ vanhoja koulukavereita juhlistamaan Severuksen liittymistä Pimeyden Lordin aktiivikannattajiin. Barty kirjoitti toistamiseen kysyen, että eikö nyt sitten kuitenkaan kelvannut, minkä lisäksi Igor mutkisti kuvioita entisestään suutelemalla Severusta antaumuksellisesti tenttitilaisuuden jälkeen tyhjässä luentosalissa vakuutellen sitten vuolain sanoin, ettei kyse ollut milloinkaan ollut pelkästä värväämisestä. He olivat lopettaneet syvällisen tutustumisen toistensa huuliin vasta Akatemian gongin ilmoittaessa iltapäiväluentojen alkavan, ja Severus oli juossut aritmetiikantunnille epävarmana jalkojensa kantavuudesta. Igor oli pyytänyt saada viedä Severuksen lasilliselle, ja Severus päätti omistaa noille treffeille yhden illan vaikka se olisi hänen viimeinen tekonsa. 

Hampaitaan kiristellen poika osti kevään vuokrarahoilla uuden sieniviljelmän ja tuskaili sitten laboratorion miltei täyteen ahdetun varauskirjan kanssa. Koska kiire alkoi olla melkoinen, hänen ei auttanut muu kuin tyytyä rippeisiin ja yrittää hoitaa sosiaaliset velvoitteensa toinen toistaan typerämpien työskentelyaikojen puitteissa. Tehtävä tuntui ensialkuun mahdottomalta, mutta koska suurin osa väestöstä kykeni toteuttamaan molempia aspekteja elämässään, Severuksenkin oli siihen pakko pystyä. 

Ensimmäiseksi hän piti huolen teenjuomisesta Lestrangen kanssa. Kyseessä oli onneksi varsin lyhyt hetkinen, johon ei tuhraantunut kuin pieni siivu maanantai-illasta, tapaaminen oli ohitse sillä sekunnilla kun he saivat kumottua suihinsa viimeiset pisarat kupeistaan. Lestrangea ei Severuksen seura varsinaisesti edes kiinnostanut, tytön motiivit moiselle sosialisoinnille liittyivät nimittäin yksinomaan Leoniukseen, jonka oli monen mutkan kautta kuullut jakavan asuntolahuoneensa Severuksen kanssa, ja keskustelu etenikin lähinnä Lestrangen Leoniusta koskeviin kysymyksiin vastaillen — ei tietenkään varsinaisesti valehdellen, mutta kenties tiettyjä tosiasioita hieman kaunistellen, ja niitä muita häveliäästi hämärän peittoon jättäen. Näin hienosto toisistaan puhui. Lestrange vaikutti tapaamisen päätteeksi kohtuullisen tyytyväiseltä, kehotti Severusta puhumaan hänestä Leoniukselle yhtä suopeasti ja kunnioittavasti, ja kenties esittelemään _ystävänsä_ toisilleen jonkin ajan kuluttua. Toki Lestrange ja Leonius olivat tavanneet puhdasveristen seurapiirikutsuilla aiemminkin, mutta epäviralliset ympyrät olivat aina asia erikseen. Lopuksi tyttö tarjosi kätensä Severukselle suudeltavaksi, ja vaikkeivät Lestrangen huomionosoitukset sinänsä Severusta liikuttaneetkaan, hänen sisintään lämmitti miellyttävästi hänen voidessaan tästä eteenpäin katsoa itsensä kuuluvaksi siihen yläluokan vesojen kastiin, joka harjoitti tanssiaissalien ja herraskartanoiden käytöstapoja jopa opiskelijakahviossa. Kokonaisuudessaan kyse ei ollut mistään erityisen loisteliaasta suorituksesta, mutta pätevät kolme pistettä hän kyllä ansaitsi siitä istunnosta. 

Seuraavaksi hän kirjoitti Bartylle. Koska aika oli kortilla ja Severus suuntasi kaikki toiveensa ja odotuksensa treffeihin Igorin kanssa, hän valitteli kirjeessä niukasti ajanpuutettaan ja totesi, että Barty olisi hänen puolestaan tervetullut liittymään lauantaina muiden vanhojen koulutovereiden seuraan. Barty ilmoitti vieläkin niukemmin, että hänet oli jo kutsuttu, muttei vaivautunut mainitsemaan, oliko todella aikeissa saapua. Asialla ei ollut Severukselle juurikaan merkitystä. 

Torstaina Severus istui päivän viimeisellä luennolla kädet hikoillen ja kelloa vilkuillen, hänestä tuntui, että Igorin sädehtivät silmät hakeutuivat katsomaan häntä jatkuvasti. Luennon päätyttyä Severus maleksi ovensuussa hetken epävarmana siitä, mitä hänen olisi sopivinta tehdä — toisaalta tuntuisi hölmöltä lähteä sanomatta mitään, mutta toisaalta he tapaisivat uudestaan jo kolmen tunnin kuluttua. Igor jututti joitain opiskelijoita eli siis teki työtään Mestarille, ei hänellä varmastikaan olisi Severukselle juuri nyt aikaa, mutta ennen kuin poika ehti nolona vetäytyä paikalta, Igor huomasi hänet ja esitti pahoittelunsa keskustelukumppaneilleen. Hän palaisi aivan kohta. Mies seurasi Severusta käytävälle ja varmistuttuaan, ettei ketään ollut silmänkantaman päässä, suuteli nopeasti tämän musteisia rystysiä saaden ilman seisahtumaan matkallaan Severuksen keuhkoihin, ja ilmaisi toiveensa ajan nopeasta kulusta. 

Severuksen oli ollut tarkoitus käyttää kaksi tuntia läksyihin ja sen jälkeen tunti itsensä valmisteluun, mutta Belbyn tutkimuksen kontingentit ilmiöt eivät olisi sillä hetkellä voineet enää vähempää kiinnostaa. Sen sijaan poika meni suihkuun Igorin viimeisin huomionosoitus edelleen ihollaan miellyttävästi väreillen, keho kiihkeästi tuohon pikaiseen suudelmaan reagoiden, ja Severus tyydytti itsensä toivoen, että saisi pumpattua moisen palon ainakin osittain ulos elimistöstään. Hitunen enemmän itsehillintää, ihan niin vähästä ei sentään tarvinnut innostua, eikä etenkään niin kohtuuttomissa määrin.  
Hetken mielijohteesta Severus lainasi Leoniuksen hoitoainetta ja kirosi jälkeenpäin raskaasti tajutessaan tuoksuvansa yltä päältä laventelille. Hän suki tukkaansa niin kauan, että jopa peilikuvan hermot kärähtivät moisen kotkotuksen ansiosta; hän asetteli liukkaita suortuvia korvien taakse, veti poninhännälle, silotteli takaisin tavalliseen malliinsa, mikään ei tuntunut sopivalta... ja sitten hän muisti, kuinka sinä suloisena sunnuntaina Igor oli punonut sormensa hänen hiustensa lomaan syvien suudelmien aikana, parempi siis ainakin jättää tukka auki. 

Severus vaihtoi vaatteita kuudesti palaten lopulta siihen ensimmäiseen vaihtoehtoon, ja vetäessään viimein lähtiessään huoneensa oven kiinni, hän tunsi tehneensä kaavun kanssa täysin väärän valinnan. 

Hän saapui Vuotavaan Noidankattilaan kymmenen minuuttia etuajassa, mutta valehteli juuri tulleensa kun Igor ilmaantui paikalle kellon lyödessä tasan kahdeksaa. Igor halusi viedä Severuksen erityisesti suosimaansa paikkaan, ja niin pojan sielu kuin sydänkin oli valmis esittämään ylistyslauluja maailmankaikkeudelle miestä ympäröivän salaperäisyyden verhon viimeinkin raottuessa edes hieman. Heidän kulkiessaan syysillan pehmeässä pimeydessä kohti määränpäätään Igor selosti Akatemian Samhain-juhlallisuuksien yhteydessä järjestettävästä väittelytilaisuudesta, jossa hän ottaisi verbaalisesti mittaa jostain taiteidentutkimuksen laitoksen johtavasta luennoitsijasta koskien puhtauden aatetta, ja esitti spekulaatioita siitä, millainen Pimeyden Lordin joukkoja vastaava järjestö miehellä oli pakko olla tukenaan, kun kerran julkisesti uskalsi nousta niin voimakkaasti eriäviä kantoja esittämään.

Aina tuulen pyyhkäistessä heidän ylitseen Severus saattoi haistaa Igorin partaveden, nuo pohjoisen hyytävät yöt, ja hän mietti, huomasiko Igor hänen karsean laventelivahinkonsa. Toisaalta parempi kai sekin kuin kanan sappi tai jokin muu yhtä epäviehättävä, Severukselle huomattavasti tyypillisempi tuoksu. He kulkivat ohitse sen kadunkulman, johon Igor oli syyslukukauden alussa Severuksen kanssaan vetänyt, ja poika värähti miellyttävästä muistosta. 

He kääntyivät kahden kirjakaupan välistä aukeavalle nimeämättömälle, suorastaan huomaamattomalle pikkukujalle, ja sieltä vielä sitäkin pienemmälle rakennusten varjoihin sulautuvalle tielle, jonka päädyssä valaisi heikosti ainoastaan yksi samean sinertävä lamppu. Siellä hämärässä umpikujassa Igor napautti kovia kokenutta ovea taikasauvansa kärjellä neljästi, ja jokainen kevyt isku kertautui hentona kaikuna kolkon käytävän paljaista sementtiseinistä. Oven avautuessa äänettömästi sen takaa paljastui loistelias purppuraisen sametin ja hopeisten ornamenttien maailma, ja yksi silmäys huolellisesti ehostettuun miespuoliseen eteispalvelijaan, joka toivotti heidät nasaalilla äänellä tervetulleiksi _Taivaalliseen ajatukseen_ , vahvisti Severuksen epäilykset siitä, millainen paikka oli kyseessä. Igor auttoi päällysviitan Severuksen harteilta ja johdatti sitten pojan peremmälle kättä tämän ristiselällä pidellen. 

Paikka oli ylitsevuotavaisen loistelias; lattia läikehti mustana marmorina ja jokaista nurkkaa somistivat kreikkalaistyyliset vaasit täynnä violetteja ja vihreitä neilikoita. Norsunluunvalkeaan kiveen ikuistetut nuorukaiset esittelivät sulojaan sellaisina kuin dekadentit kuvanveistäjät olivat soveliaaksi katsoneet, tuhannet purppuraiset kynttilät loistivat jättimäisissä kattokruunuissa, ja liekkien hehku moninkertaistui seiniä kiertävien raskaskehyksisten peilien pinnoista. He istuivat pieneen pöytään ja puuteroitu tarjoilija toi heille drinkkilistan tarkasteltavaksi. Severus toivoi, että osaisi tehdä sen Bartyn näyttämän tempun kirsikanrangalla, mutta työnsi sitten ajatuksen nopeasti mielestään — ei hänestä olisi milloinkaan sellaiseksi viettelijäksi, häneltä uupui se vaivaton karisma ja välinpitämättömyyttä lähentelevä raukeus, jolla Barty oli seuralaistaan silmäillyt. 

_Kuolema iltapäivällä_ kuulosti kohtuulliselta, Severus piti absintista, minkä lisäksi se oli yksi niistä hyvin harvoista drinkeistä, jonka hän nimen puolesta edes kehtasi tilata. Igor otti vodkan. Jäädytettynä. Tarjoilija oli hädin tuskin ennättänyt selkänsä kääntää, kun Igor jo tarttui Severuksen käteen suudellen sitä jälleen, tällä kertaa täysin ilman kiirettä. Hän kävi huulillaan läpi jokaisen rystysen, jokaisen sormenpään, ja pahoitteli lopulta Severuksen kämmenselkää vasten käytöstapojensa puutetta, käydä nyt sillä tavalla välittömästi päälle, ja Severus mumisi hengästyneenä, ettei se haitannut häntä, ei sitten lainkaan, Igor saisi hänen puolestaan tehdä hänelle mitä ikinä halusi. 

Ja jos Igorilla olikin aiemmin ollut tapana kosketella Severusta paljon, se ei ollut ollut vielä mitään verrattuna siihen, kuinka miehen kädet eivät nyt luvan saatuaan jättäneet pojan kehoa hetkeksikään — pitkät, elegantit sormet kulkivat pitkin niskan hiusrajaa, hakivat jatkuvasti uusia tapoja asettua Severuksen sormien lomaan, kartoittivat varovasti kehon kaaria kaavun läpi. Siinä hivellessään Severusta suorastaan hekumallisesti Igor kertasi heidän kohtaamisiaan alkaen siitä illasta Rookwoodin luona, kun Severus oli yllättänyt hänet poistumalla niin aikaisin, vaikka kaikki oli vaikuttanut sujuvan niin hyvin, ja kuinka siitä eteenpäin poika oli pitänyt häntä varpaillaan ennalta arvaamattomilla vetäytymisillään ja sulkeutumisillaan, kuinka hän ei voinut milloinkaan olla oikein varma, ja kuinka _uskomattoman miellyttävää_ tämä kaikki nyt viimein toteutuessaan oli. Severuksen kehoa kuumotti, hänen kasvonsa ja kaulansa todennäköisesti helottivat niin punaisina, että rohkelikon tupatunnuksetkin olisivat siitä kateellisia, ja hän joutui kokoamaan kaiken kontrollinsa pitääkseen kiihtyvän hengityksensä edes jokseenkin aisoissa. 

Kun Igor lopulta kosketti Severuksen kasvoja, poika tarttui hänen käteensä katseensa laskien ja painoi kokeilevan suukon noille taivaallisille, taidokkaasti hyväileville sormille. Igor nojautui lähemmäs, suuteli kevyesti Severuksen otsaa ja tummaa kulmaa, hänen huulensa kulkivat pojan posken yli, ja lopulta hän henkäisi hymyillen Severuksen korvaan;

”Olin kyllä alunperin ajatellut tämän etenevän hieman... hmm, hitaammin, mutta... haluaisitko siirtyä minun luokseni?”

Severus ei kyennyt sanomaan mitään, nyökkäämään vain, ja koko keho äkkiä täysin hillitsemättömästä kiihkosta miltei vapisten poika nousi tuoliltaan. Hänen päässään jyskytti heidän suunnatessaan kulkunsa suunnattoman tulisijan luo, _se tapahtuisi nyt, se olisi pian totta_ , eikä hän ymmärtänyt, mitä eteispalvelija siinä oikein toimitti ennen kuin Igor asetti miehen tuoman ulkoviitan hellästi Severuksen harteille, ja sitten Igor olikin jo poissa. Yhden hirveän hetken ajan poika tuijotti vihreitä lieskoja ajatellen, ettei voisi, hän ei osannut _mitään_ , sitten palkollisen hento yskäisy hänen takaansa herätti hänet toimimaan ja ottamaan askeleen kohti sitä, mitä niin palavasti halusi. 

Perillä hän suorastaan putosi suoraan Igorin syliin ja taas yhteen hengästyneeseen suudelmaan, mies availi hänen kaapunsa solkia ja paitansa nappeja varmoin ottein, hän oli tehokas ja kiireinen ja kuljetti huuliaan pitkin paljastuvaa pintaa, ja pian Severus jo makasikin tämän vuoteessa puolipukeisena huohottaen ja häveliäästi punastellen. Igor tuli hänen päälleen, peitti hänet kehollaan, joka oli lämmin ja täydellinen kaikkine kaarteineen ja kulmineen. Vaikka Bartyn kanssa Severus oli saanut jonkinlaista tuntumaa siihen, millaista toisen kehon koskettaminen ja lähellään pitäminen saattoi olla, se ei ollut millään tasolla valmistanut häntä siihen huumaavaan tunteeseen, joka hänet valtasi hänen tuntiessaan Igorin erektion vaatteiden läpi omaansa vasten, se oli siinä _hänen_ vuokseen, _häntä_ varten. Hän kurottautui koskettamaan sitä, kuljettamaan kättään pitkin sepalusta, ja Igor ilmaisi hyväksyntänsä tukahtuneella huokauksella. 

Igor onnistui niissä asemissa riisumaan Severuksen kokonaan, eleiden yleinen eleganssi oli jo lähes kadonnut miehen tempoessa omia housujaan pois yltään, ja Severus hymyili helmenharmaita lakanoita vasten sitä katsoessaan. Miehen iho oli uskomattoman kuuma sen viimein painautuessa Severuksen iholle, suudelmat olivat muuttuneet katkonaisiksi ja märiksi, Igorin huulet vaelsivat Severuksen huulilta kaulalle, koskettamaan aataminomenaa, sieltä solisluille ja nänneille saaden pojan vavahtelemaan ja vaikertamaan ääneen niin, että häntä hävetti. 

”Severus, minä... minä haluaisin rakastella sinua... mikäli vain... mikäli vain sallit minun...”

”Joo, joo”, Severus läähätti, _ihan mitä tahansa_. 

Hän kuuli yöpöydän laatikon avautuvan, ja pian ensimmäinen liukas, viileä sormi työntyi hänen sisäänsä, hitaasti hieman syvemmälle, se tunnusteli tietään Igorin samalla suudellessa Severusta, ja Severus yritti epätoivoisesti tasata hengitystään edes hieman. Sitten toinen, jälleen hyvin hitaasti, ne painuivat sisään ja nousivat taas ulos ja takaisin sisään, se tuntui yllättävän hyvälle, Severus vaikersi vaimeasti ja Igor hymyili näykkien hänen huuliaan. Sama toistui taas kolmannen sormen kohdalla, ensin kehon jokainen lihas jännittyi, hän oli kireä kuin äärimmilleen viritetty viulunkieli, mutta Igorin lempeä kosketus sai hänet vähitellen rentoutumaan, vastaamaankin liikkeisiin, haluamaan lisää, ja etäisesti Severus muisti ajatelleensa häpeillen, ettei tietäisi, mitä tehdä jollekin niin kokeneelle. Miten paljon parempaa todellisuus olikaan, ei hänen tarvinnut tehdä mitään, kyllä toinen tiesi, kuinka käsitellä häntä niin, että se tuntuisi heistä molemmista hyvältä. Että se olisi heistä molemmista vähintäänkin tyydyttävää. 

Viimein sormet vetäytyivät ja Igor levitti Severuksen pitkät sääret asettaen sitten tyynyn tämän selän alle, ja poika tunsi itsensä niin paljaaksi ja avoimeksi, ettei kehdannut katsoa toista silmiin. Hän oli kömpelö ja kaikkea muuta kuin haluttava, mutta kelpasi silti, ja vaikka hänen sisäänsä työntyvä kovettunut elin aluksi tekikin hyvin kipeää, se oli samalla paljon parempaa kuin hän oli osannut kuvitellakaan. Niin intensiivistä, intiimiä, kaikkea muuta kuin tekninen täyttymyksen tavoittelu Bartyn kanssa ahtaassa vessassa. Eikä häntä haitannut, että se sattui, sillä hän näki Igorin ilmeestä tämän nauttivan asetelmasta suunnattomasti — näki tämän nauttivan _hänestä_ — ja kun Igor aloitti lantionsa kevyen liikkeen, polte väistyi hiljalleen tehden tilaa myös toisenlaisille tuntemuksille. 

Vähitellen, melkein huomaamattaan, Severus alkoi liikkua mukana, vääntelehtiä Igoria vasten tämän voimistuvia työntöjä mukaillen, hän pyysi eleillään kovemmin ja nopeammin ja enemmän, ja kun Igorin sormet kiertyivät Severuksen erektion ympärille, poika unohti, miten ajatellaan. Ei ollut kontrollia, ei häpeää, hän ei piitannut siitä, miltä näytti ja kuulosti, hän ainoastaan tunsi Igorin kovan kalun sisällään, lihan hänen lihassaan, koskettamassa hyvin syvältä ja hieromassa juuri oikeaa kohtaa juuri oikealla tavalla, sekä lempeän käden kuljettamassa kohti kiivasta tahtia lähestyvää kliimaksia, ja vaikkei se missään vaiheessa kai lakannutkaan sattumasta, se kaikki tuntui julmetun hyvältä, täydelliseltä, ja lopulta orgasmi vyöryi hänen kehonsa lävitse ravistellen hänen jokaista soluaan. Kuin koko maailma olisi vavahdellut hänen mukanaan. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, miten naurettavasti oli äännellyt, mutta Igor vaikutti enemmän kuin vain tyytyväiseltä hänen reaktioihinsa, ja Severus painoi kasvonsa miehen kaulaa vasten tämän työntäessä vielä muutaman viimeisen kerran ennen omaa orgasmiaan. 

Leonius oli joskus sanonut, että seksiä pitivät yliarvostettuna ainoastaan ne, jotka eivät olleet koskaan saaneet hyvää sellaista, ja Severuksesta tuntui, että hän oli täysin valmis allekirjoittamaan ystävänsä aiemmin liioitellulta tuntuneen väitteen. 

Igor lysähti hikisenä ja kuumana Severuksen viereen, hiveli hennosti sileää rintaa ja kieritti sitten pojan pitkiä hiuksia sormiensa ympärille. 

”Severus, minä todella, todella pidän sinusta.”

”Minäkin. Sinusta siis.” 

Sanat kuulostivat hänen suustaan kovin lapsekkailta, mutta ilmeisesti se ei haitannut Igoria, sillä mies suuteli Severusta jälleen, edelleen hiuksia silittäen, ja kurtisti sitten yllättäen kysyvästi kulmiaan. 

”Laventelia?”

”Leonius”, Severus sanoi nopeasti saaden Igorin katsomaan häntä kummastuneena. ”Öh, se taisi kuulostaa väärältä... Minä käytin hänen hoitoainettaan, ajattelin, että... en tiedä, kunhan kokeilin. Onko se huono? Etkö pidä siitä?”

”Kuinka perin ikävää saada juuri nyt näin aistikas muistutus Mulciberista... Mutta ei, en varsinaisesti sanoisi, etten pidä laventelista — en vain olisi osannut odottaa _sinun_ valitsevan sitä tuoksuksesi.”

”En minäkään”, Severus sanoi vaisusti. ”Mistä sinä sitten pidät?”

Siniset silmät välähtivät.

”Sinusta.”

”En tarkoittanut sitä noin.”

”Siitä, miltä tunnut. Ja miltä tunnuit äsken. Miltä näytät minun vuoteessani. Minun allani. Minun koskettaessani.”

”Minä en tarkoittanut sitä noin”, Severus toisti, muttei osannut peittää suunnatonta mielihyväänsä.

”Kielimuuri?”

”Niin varmaan.”

”Sinä et usko minua?”

”Mm, en.”

”Minä vakuutan, ongelmia kielen kanssa”, Igor hymähti ja nuolaisi Severuksen korvanlehteä. ”Haluaisitko kuulla siitä enemmänkin?”

”Ehkä”, Severus kuiskasi kainosti ja värisi Igorin näyttäessä, miten ongelmattomasti kieltään osasi käyttää. 

Aamulla Severus havahtui harvinaisen miellyttävistä unistaan varttia yli kahdeksan siihen asiaintilaan, että hänen laboratoriovuoronsa oli alkanut neljäkymmentäviisi minuuttia sitten. Perkeleen perkele, hänen yleisseeruminsa deadline lähestyi uhkaavasti, kiitos sen hemmetin lusikan pudottamisen, eikä hän ollut vielä edes aloittanut sen pahuksen nuorennusjuoman valmistusta, vaikka se vaatikin useita päiviä hautumisaikaa. Tarkoitus oli myös ollut hyödyntää oman huoneensa pöytää mittavampaa työtilaa Mestarin vaatimien lienten ainesosien pilkkomisessa, ja Severus kiskoikin vaatteet päälleen niin rivakasti kuin kykeni, painui huolella suojatusta asunnosta ulos ja ilmiintyi Akatemian sisäänkäynnille sännäten sitten asuntolaan hakemaan tarvikkeensa. Hän nappasi myös mukaansa arkikaavun, vaatteet voisi vaihtaa seerumin kiehumista odotellessa, nyt siihen ei kuitenkaan ollut aikaa, hetkeäkään ei saanut hukata, hän oli menettänyt jo aivan liian monta kullankallista minuuttia. 

Huonosta aloituksesta huolimatta lienten valmistus sujui kuin tanssi, se oli kuin venäläistä balettia konsanaan, kaikki oli kohdillaan ja toimi niin täydellisesti, ettei paremmasta väliä. Hänen veitsensä pilkkoi juuret ja kalanmaksat melkein kuin itsestään ja nesteet saavuttivat kiehumispisteensä sekunnilleen oikealla hetkellä, se oli helppoa ja kaunista ja ikkunoihin rapiseva sadekin teki ilmaantumisellaan maailmasta niin paljon paremman paikan. Vanhan kattilan tummunut pohja ei ollut ollenkaan niin paha kuin miltä se oli vielä eilen näyttänyt, hänen hiuksistaan edelleen huokuva laventelikin oli itse asiassa varsin miellyttävä lisäys yleiseen tunnelmaan, ja vaikka hän olikin menettänyt työskentelyaikaa ajaen itsensä entistä ahtaammalle aikataululle, aamun oli pakko olla yksi Severuksen parhaista. Kitalaessa helmeili vielä hentoinen aniksen häivähdys ja huulet tuntuivat niiden lukemattomien suudelmien pehmentämiltä, lihaksia särki suorastaan suloisesti ja hänen koko kehonsa oli lämmin, ihastuttavan lämmin ja oudon sulava liikkeissään, hän saattoi edelleen tuntea Igorin käsivarret ympärillään ja sormet kaulallaan, kyljillään, reisillään. Oli melkein naurettavaa, miten hyvältä hänen elämänsä saattoi tuntua. 

Ja naurettavaahan se olikin, tilanteen vitsi paljastui vain muutamaa tuntia myöhemmin. Iltapäivällä Severuksen istuessa latinantunnilla tekemässä muistiinpanoja kolmannen konjugaation aikamuodoista Igor kulki lasiseinäisen luokkahuoneen ohitse. Siinä ei ollut sinänsä mitään erikoista, olihan kyseessä historianlaitos, eikä tapaus ollut muutenkaan ensimmäinen laatuaan. Severus tunsi lähes vastustamatonta halua nousta pulpetistaan, hylätä koko pahuksen kielioppi, mennä Igorin luo ja pyytää tältä käytännönläheistä apua jonkin aivan muun kuin verbien taivuttamisessa. 

Sitten unelmat repesivät todellisuuden ympärille kääriytyneen ruusunpunaisen harson myötä — vastakkaisesta suunnasta näyttämölle astui se siististi pukeutunut heppu, joka oli jokunen tovi sitten keskeyttänyt Severuksen ja Igorin suutelot Igorin työhuoneella, ja jolla ilmiselvästi oli oma ottimensa hämmentämässä tätä soppaa. Ja mieli hiljalleen mustuen, kurkku shokista kuivahtaen Severus seurasi voimattomana muistiinpanojensa ääreltä, kuinka Igor väläytteli miehelle kaikkein hurmaavimpia hymyjään, laski kätensä nauraen tämän hartialle ja kai puristi olkaa kevyesti, mihin toinen vastasi yhtäläisillä ilmeillä ja hiuksiaan huolettomasti sukimalla, he suorastaan säteilivät toisilleen, kylpivät ympärilleen levittämässään karismassa, ja Severuksesta tuntui, että jokin yritti kaivautua ulos hänen vatsastaan. Se jokin salpasi hänen hengityksensä ja kertyi painavana palleaan, hän yritti uskotella itselleen nähneensä väärin, mutta kääntyessään katsomaan uudelleen sama odotti edelleen, ja kaikki muu Severuksen ympärillä hämärtyi. 

Miten hän olikaan ollut sellainen idiootti? Ehkä Igor sitten piti hänestä, olihan hän ainakin hetkeksi tälle kelvannut, mutta ei se silti mitään tarkoittanut. Mikä helvetti oli saanut hänet pitämään itseään jotenkin erityisenä? Mikä helvetti oli saanut hänet unohtamaan tuon jätkän — hauskannäköisen ja sivistyneen, kaikin puolin enemmän Igorin tasoisen kuin Severus. Ja varmaan se oli parempi sängyssäkin, ei odottanut toisen tekevän kaikkea. 

Oli musertavaa käsittää olevansa tolkuttoman mustasukkainen. Vielä musertavampaa oli ymmärtää, ettei moiseen ollut varsinaisesti minkäänlaista oikeutusta; he eivät olleet sopineet mitään, suudelmien ohella ei lupauksia vaihdettu, ja Igor oli siis vapaa pitämään kenestä hyvänsä ja tekemään näiden kanssa mitä halusi. Myrkynmaku suussaan Severus meni latinantunnin jälkeen tarkistamaan laboratoriovuorojen varauslistan ja raapusti sitten synkkää tyytyväisyyttä tuntien nimensä lokakuun viimeiselle illalle, jolloin Igorilla oli se joku typerä väittelytilaisuus. Kutsukoon muun haareminsa sinne kuolaamaan, Severus ei suostuisi edes aivastamaan siihen suuntaan. Sen jälkeen hän kirjoitti Bartylle omalla mittapuullaan hyvinkin kiihkeästi siitä, kuinka oli ajatellut tätä lämpimästi ja toivoi nyt tämän saapuvan niihin huomisiin illanistujaisiin, Severus oli mukamas kaikkien kiireidensä keskellä odottanut niitä koko viikon lähinnä sen vuoksi, että voisi tavata Bartyn silloin uudelleen.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuten Leoniuksen järjestämiin juhlallisuuksiin sopi, juomatarjoilua saattoi kuvailla hivenen ylimitoitetuksi: oli samppanjaa, viiniä, vermuttia, hehkusimaa, neljää erilaista likööriä, viskiä sekä tietysti absinttia. Asuntolahuoneen työpöydät olivat kokeneet hienoisen muodonmuutoksen sopiakseen paremmin tavoiteltuun atmosfääriin, ja juomien lisäksi vieraiden nautittavaksi oli tuotu muuan muassa paahdettua fasaania, kaviaaria sekä jotain ihmeellistä tryffelisotkua, jonka sisältöä Severus ei suurimmaksi osin ranskankielisestä kuvauksesta oikein käsittänyt, mutta hyvältä se silti maistui. Luonnollisesti Leonius kustansi koko roskan naurettavine yksityiskohtineen kaikkineen, huonetta valaisevissa kymmenissä kynttilöissäkin kimalteli jotain pahuksen kristalleja. 

Iltaa saapuivat viettämään Severuksen ja Leoniuksen entiset luokkatoverit Evan Rosier ja Jonathan Avery, sekä nyt viimeistä vuottaan Tylypahkassa opiskelevat Aedan ja Abigail Selwyn, Regulus Musta sekä tietysti Bartemius Kyyry. Leonius oli leikitellyt ajatuksella myös Jacquenette Lestrangen kutsumisesta noin hyvien tapojen nimissä ja sukupuolijakaumaa tasoittaakseen, mutta todennut lopulta, että juhlan Pimeyden Lordiin liittyvä luonne esti häntä pyytämästä kyseistä herkkää neitokaista mukaan. _Vittu mikä sääli._ Severus oli siinä yhteydessä muistanut tytön kanssa Leoniuksesta käymänsä keskustelun, ja Leonius nauroi tapauksen olevan noin kuriositeettina suorastaan ihastuttava. 

Muiden istuessa tilaisuutta varten hankittuihin nojatuoleihin Evan nuohosi tapansa mukaan ympäri huonetta milloin missäkin, osaamatta kunnolla pysyä paikallaan, Barty sen sijaan piti Severuksen vuodetta kaikkein miellyttävimpänä vaihtoehtona. Safiirisilmien lupaileva katse ja kaikkea muuta kuin kaino hymy kutsuivat Severuksen istumaan pojan viereen, ja vaikkei Igor sitä ollutkaan näkemässä, Severus tunsi suurta vahingoniloa Bartyn hivuttautuessa lähemmäs kuin olisi ollut pelkän ystävyyden nimissä luontevaa. Sujui tämä häneltäkin. 

Tunnelma oli alusta saakka epämuodollinen ja rento. Luihuisen nykyinen huispauskapteeni Aedan sekä Lipilinnan Lepakoiden lyöjäksi koulunpenkiltä suorastaan ryövätty Johnny puhuivat kaikesta mahdollisesta pelaamiseen liittyvästä niin kauan, että jopa itsekin huispaava Regulus alkoi huokailla tuskastuneena. Abigailia kiinnostivat viralliset asiat sekä akateemiset saavutukset, ja hän kyselikin Severukselta paljon siitä, miten stipendirahoitus käytännössä toimi, mitä kaikkea hänen opinto-ohjelmaansa kuului, ja mistä siinä Belbyn ihmissusiprojektissa oikein oli kyse. Ei kuitenkaan kulunut kovinkaan kauaa, kun tyttö oli jo nämä aiheet jättänyt keskittyen kinastelemaan Leoniuksen kanssa siitä, olivatko nuoren Mulciberin suosimat seurapelit hulppeaa ajanvietettä vai ainoastaan tapa nolata ja nöyryyttää aktiviteettiin osallistujia. Leoniuksen mielestä nämä kaksi näkökulmaa eivät suinkaan olleet ristiriidassa keskenään, päinvastoin, mistä kiista siirtyi käsittelemään käytöstapoja sekä erinäisten ruumiintoimintojen soveliaisuutta edes näin tutussa seurassa. 

Barty puhui jonkin aikaa Reguluksen ja Evanin kanssa joistain seurapiirien perinteikkäistä uudenvuodenjuhlista, mutta jättäytyi kohtuullisen nopeasti keskustelun ulkopuolelle nojaten koko ajan hieman enemmän Severukseen. Miltei vaivihkaa poika kävi pitkäkseen Severuksen sängylle, Severus ei oikeastaan huomannut, missä vaiheessa se tapahtui, ja yhtäkkiä hänkin makasi siinä Bartyn vieressä, selkä muulle seurueelle käännettynä ja kalvakan pojan kanssa raukeasti suudellen. Heidän huulensa kulkivat kiireettömästi toistensa ylitse, kielet kohtasivat aina uudelleen ja uudelleen, painautuivat toisiaan vasten ja kulkivat suusta suuhun, ja Bartyn esimerkkiä seuraten Severuskin näykkäisi toisinaan varovasti seuralaisensa alahuulta saaden pojan hymyilemään suudelmien lomassa. Bartyn oljenvaaleat hiukset olivat Severuksen sormissa sileää silkkiä, Bartyn käsi puolestaan oli puristunut pitelemään Severusta pimeänpiirron kohdalta. Jossain vaiheessa Bartyn irrotti otteensa ja hivutti sormiaan hihansuusta sisään, kohti ihoon ikuistettua pääkalloa käärmeineen, ja kuiskasi Severuksen kaulaa vasten, että se oli helvetin seksikästä, hän halusi nähdä sen samalla kun ottaisi Severukselta poskeen, pelkkä ajatuskin sai hänet käymään kuumana, ja äkkiä suudelmien sävy muuttui totaalisesti viettelevästä vaativaksi. 

”Hankkikaa huone”, joku nauroi Severuksen takana, minkä ansiosta Barty nousi, tarttui Severuksen käteen, ja pirullisesti muille hymyillen veti tämän kanssaan kylpyhuoneeseen. Severus ehti sekunnin ajan miettiä, miten suuri osa hänen seksuaalisesta kanssakäymisestään tapahtui vessanpönttöjen ja likaisten lavuaarien äärellä, mutta sitten Barty polvistui hänen eteensä ja hieroi kasvojaan hänen nivusiinsa saaden kaikki muut ajatukset kaikkoamaan. Vikkelät sormet vetivät kaapua sivuun sekä avasivat housuja, ja samalla Barty toisti huohottaen, että halusi nähdä pimeänpiirron, hän tahtoi katsoa sitä samalla kun tyydyttäisi Severuksen suullaan, ja Severus yritti epätoivoisesti tempoa kalvosimensa pitkää nappirivistöä Bartyn huulien avautuessa hänen elintään varten. Liukkaan kielen kosketus sai Severuksen kuitenkin unohtamaan kokonaan sen hemmetin hihansa, hän saattoi ainoastaan haukkoa henkeään erektionsa painuessa syvälle Bartyn kurkkuun, kosteus ja kuumuus ja kielen kummalliset liikkeet eivät jättäneet tilaa millekään muulle kuin yritykselle pysyä pystyssä, siinäkin oli miltei enemmän kuin mihin hän kykeni. 

Juuri ennen laukeamista hänen mielessään välähti kutsumaton kuva siitä, kuinka se kirjastonhoitajan näköinen tyyppi teki tämän saman Igorille, kuinka Igorin pitkät sormet katosivat ruskeiden hiusten joukkoon, kulkivat pitkin miehen kuopalle painuneita poskia, ja vaistomaisesti Severuksen sormenpäät hakeutuivat tapailemaan Bartyn leukaluun linjaa täyttymyksen hetkellä. 

Barty pyyhki suunsa Leoniuksen viininpunaiseen pyyhkeeseen jättäen siihen tahmean raidan, nousi sitten painautumaan Severusta vasten, suuteli siirtäen viimeiset haaleankitkerät pisarat kieleltä toiselle, ja alkoi napittaa Severuksen vasenta hihaa auki. Selvittyään pikkuruisista napeista hän veti hihan pois Pimeyden Lordin merkin päältä, hiveli sitä samalla erektiotaan Severuksen lonkkaa vasten nitkuttaen, ja ohjasi lopulta Severuksen vasemman käden kaapunsa alle. Barty puristi Severuksen kyynärtaivetta tiukasti, kynnet ihoon pieniä puolikuita jättäen, kun tämä yritti kömpelösti tyydyttää häntä, poika painoi otsansa Severuksen kaulaa vasten ja vaikersi sitä mukaa, kun Severuksen onnistui parantaa otettaan sekä ranteensa asentoa. Jälkeenpäin Severus yritti muistella sitä Leoniuksen neuvomaa loitsua jälkien siivoamiseen, mutta tajusi pitäneensä sitä sen verran epäolennaisena tulevaisuuttaan ajatellen, ettei ollut vaivautunut painamaan inkantaatiota mieleensä. 

Koska oli viikonloppu eikä kukaan kaivannut täysi-ikäisiä opiskelijoita takaisin Tylypahkaan, Barty kutsui itse itsensä jäämään yöksi. Olisi törkeä valhe väittää, että Severus pahastui. Hieman hän kyllä manasi tilannetta nuoremman pojan viedessä nukkuessa vuoteesta enemmän tilaa kuin oman puolikkaansa verran, peitonkin kanssa sai laajennusloitsusta huolimatta olla tarkkana, mutta Barty korvasi kaiken aiheuttamansa harmin aamulla herättämällä Severuksen uudella suihinotolla. Sen jälkeen poika kipusi hajareisin Severuksen lanteille, ilmoitti tuoneensa varmuuden vuoksi oman liukasteen, ja ratsasti niin kauan, että he molemmat olivat yltä päältä nautinnollisessa hiessä.

Illalla Severus sai Igorilta kirjeen, jossa tämä kuvaili hyvin seikkaperäisesti ja ylistävään sävyyn, miten suuresti oli nauttinut heidän yhteisestä ajastaan, ja kutsui Severusta käymään luonaan, työhuoneella tai asunnolla, miten vain poika halusi, milloin tälle parhaiten sopisi. Severus repii kirjeen kynnenkokoisiksi riekaleiksi, mikä jälkeenpäin kyllä harmitti häntä suuresti, tuskin hänelle enää koskaan tultaisiin moista eroottista vuodatusta lähettämään, mutta niin alas hän ei sentään ollut valmis vajoamaan, että olisi tonkinut pergamenttisuikaleet roskakorista yhteen liittämistä varten. Tehty mikä tehty. 

Fellaatioita ja yläluokkaista ruokaa runsain mitoin sisältäneen viikonlopun jälkeen paluu arkeen rahahuolineen päivineen kiukutti aivan erityisen paljon. Severus jatkoi normaalien oppituntien ohella itsenäistä laboratoriotyöskentelyä korjaten tasaiseen tahtiin sattuneita vahinkoja, onneksi ilman uusia katastrofeja, hän ei varmaan voisi milloinkaan antaa itselleen anteeksi, mikäli joutuisi ostamaan vielä yhdenkin uuden sieniviljelmän. Muutamia muita lisäyksiä liemiainevarastoonsa hän kyllä joutui tekemään, mutta se oli ollutkin odotettavissa — vaikka hän olikin tolkuttoman hyvä siinä, mitä opiskeli, ei sen tason koulutuksessa voinut odottaa aina onnistuvansa ensi yrittämällä. Valitettavasti stipendirahoituksessa ei moista huomioitu, ja Severus joutuikin verottamaan pankkiholviaan jälleen kerran enemmän kuin olisi halunnut. 

Pojalla ei ollut aavistustakaan, miten hän rahoittaisi kevään opinnot, mikäli vastaavaa vielä tapahtuisi, asumiskustannusten kattaminen kun oli jo talouteen ilmaantuneen yllättävän loven jälkeen käytännössä katsoen mahdotonta. Rahaa oli saatava. Hän oli tiedustellut Leoniukselta kotiopetusmahdollisuudesta, mutta ainakaan toistaiseksi sillä rintamalla ei vaikuttanut erityisen lupaavalta. Uusista kaavuistaan hän myi kaksi, mutta tuotto oli sen verran surkea, ettei uhrauksesta ollut apua edes nimellisesti.

Viikon kääntyessä loppua kohden Igor kirjoitti uudelleen kertoen kaivanneensa Severusta luennoilleen sekä pyytäen häntä kanssaan lasilliselle lauantaina tai sunnuntaina, mihin Severus vastasi lyhyesti olevansa kiireinen. Pojan olisi kyllä kovasti tehnyt mieli myöntyä kutsuun, olihan hän tasannut tilejä ainakin hitusen, mutta samalla hän tiesi varmasti, ettei hänestä olisi milloinkaan vastusta sille huolettoman tyylikkäälle kilpakosijalle, jonka kanssa oli Igorin nähnyt. Hän oli kokenut sen kaiken jo aivan riittävän monta kertaa, parempi olisi vain antaa olla. Jos hän haluaisi seksiä (ja hän halusi, ehdottomasti), hän ottaisi yhteyttä Bartyyn, sillä se oli helppoa ja hauskaa eikä mitään sen enempää. Igorin kanssa kaikki oli kyllä ollut parempaa (voi, miten paljon parempaa!), mutta koska Severus _piti_ miehestä, kuvio muuttui heti kättelyssä aivan liian monimutkaiseksi pelkkien fyysisten tarpeiden tyydyttämistä ajatellen. Sitä paitsi Severus oli kaikkea muuta kuin toipunut täydellisen yön jälkeisen huuman pikaisesta muovautumisesta mitä karvaimmaksi pettymykseksi. 

Mutta koska kohtalolla oli julma huumorintaju eikä se epäröinyt lainkaan kovien käsiensä sotkemisessa, ainakin mitä tuli Severuksen rakkauselämään, tuo mainittu karvas pettymys osoittautui vielä varsin vähäpätöiseksi koettelemusten kivisellä tiellä. Ja Severus kun oli jo luullut tottuneensa siihen, että kaikki mihin hän ryhtyi, meni pilalle. 

Jacquenette Lestrange oli ollut lähestyvien juhlapyhien kelttitaustasta sekä paikallisista perinteistä sen verran kiinnostunut, että oli kerran jopa kysynyt Severukselta Tylypahkan kurpitsajuhlista erään oppitunnin jälkeen. Kun Samhain-viikko sitten alkoi, tyttö kiikutti mukanaan useasivuista esitettä, jossa listattiin ja kuvailtiin Akatemialla järjestettäviä tapahtumia — rituaali-iltamia, opiskelijajärjestöjen bileitä, perinteikkäitä naamiaisia sekä muita tilaisuuksia, mukaan lukien tietysti se Igorin mainitsema väittely. Vaikka Severus olikin kovasti väittänyt itselleen, ettei halunnut tietää mokomasta pelleilystä mitään, hän ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta Lestrangen selatessa lehdykkää heidän liemiensä hautuessa, ja kun poika sitten vilkaisi tilaisuudesta annettua informaatiota, veri hänen suonissaan oli pysähtyä lamaannuttavan järkytyksen ottaessa vallan koko hänen kehostaan. 

Kyseessä oli suurta yleisöä kiinnostavaksi arveltu tilaisuus, olihan aihe hyvin ajankohtainen, ja näppärästi muotoiltu teksti esitteli tätä päivänpolitiikan polttavinta kysymystä paikoitellen hyvinkin poleemisin sanankääntein. Akatemian karismaattisimmiksi puhujiksi mainostetut opettajat ottaisivat mittaa niin toisistaan kuin edustamistaan aatteista sanan säilä aseenaan, vastakkain tässä kuumassa kiistassa asettuisivat historianlaitoksen julkisuudessakin mainetta niittänyt lehtori, Kulttuurihistorian Dosentti Igor Irkoroff, sekä taiteidentutkimuksen rakastettu amanuenssi, Kirjallisuuden Noitatohtori Benjamin Fenwick. Superlatiivien täyteisten esittelyjen yhteen ympätyt valokuvat paljastivat tämän Fenwickin olevan juuri se tummatukkainen heppu, josta Severus oli ollut niin rajattoman mustasukkainen, ja Severuksen suojamuurit murenivat yllättäen kaatuen suoraan hänen itsensä päälle käsittämättömän raskaina. 

Kyseessä oli niin tolkuttoman suttuinen väärinkäsitysten vyyhti, että Severus pelkäsi vetävänsä itsensä vielä vahingossa hirteen hapuillessaan langanpäitä oikeanlaista sitomista varten. Ensinnäkin oli päivänselvää, ettei kukaan nousisi puhujanpallille vastustamaan puhtauden aatetta näinä aikoina, ellei hänellä ollut taustallaan omanlaistaan organisaatiota. Tällä katsojalle sarkastisesti hymyilevällä kaverilla siis oli lähestulkoon pakko olla sellainen. Toinen itsestäänselvyys oli se, ettei näin vahvasti vastakkain asettuneilla henkilöillä yksinkertaisesti _voinut_ olla meneillään minkäänlaista vispilänkauppaa — hehän olivat vastustajia, _vihollisia_. 

Äkkiä Fenwickin huomautus siitä, kuinka toiset jaksoivat aina vain tehdä töitä, muutti luonnettaan hyvin radikaalisti, samoin kuin kaikki ne Igorin miehelle suomat hymyt ja kosketukset. Ne eivät suinkaan olleet hyväilyjä vaan käärme kietoutumassa saaliinsa ympärille, ne olivat naamioita ja tapoja uhkailla, päästä iholle ahdistamaan ja ajamaan nurkkaan, sekä ennen kaikkea keino tehdä se kaikki täysin julkisesti, koko Akatemian nenän edessä. Jos Fenwickille tapahtuisi jotain, Igor olisi epäilyksistä vapaa, olihan hän aina ollut erimielisyyksistään huolimatta niin lämpimissä ja ystävällisissä väleissä Fenwickin kanssa... ja päinvastoin. 

Severus ei voinut kuin soimata itseään idiotismistaan: eihän Igor koskaan julkisesti Severusta koskettanut, vaikka kahden kesken hiveli senkin edestä, he kävelivätkin aina turvallisen välimatkan päässä toisistaan. Muu olisi ollut sopimatonta. Fenwickille sen sijaan oli helppoa suoda valheellisia ystävyyden osoituksia, tyhjiähän ne eleet olivat, ja mitä useampi sen näki, sen parempi. Ne kierot paskat kiillotettuine julkisivuineen, Severus ei ollut riittävän hienostunut saati hienotunteinen ymmärtääkseen moista omia aikojaan. Politiikka ei selvästikään ollut hänen juttunsa. 

Jokin aivojen idioottitumake yritti huomauttaa, että saattoihan Igor kaikesta huolimatta pitää samanaikaisesti useita rakastajia, eihän tämän tarvinnut mitään tarkoittaa, mutta vaikka Severus miettikin päänsä puhki, hän ei keksinyt yhtäkään todistetta moisen puolesta. Igor oli siis pidellyt Severusta käsivarsillaan kuin jotain kallisarvoista aarretta, Severus puolestaan olisi omien toimiensa puolesta melkein yhtä hyvin voinut potkaista Igoria nivusiin - ensin hän oli jättänyt vastaamatta siihen lähestulkoon palvovaan kirjeeseen, sen jälkeen hän oli melko suoraan haistattanut Igorille pitkät paskat. _Ei näin_ , sen ei todellakaan olisi pitänyt mennä näin, Severus oli ehdottomasti koko maailmankaikkeuden suurin imbesilli... 

Ja edelleen myöhässä aikataulustaan. Hän tiesi, ettei ikinä osaisi muotoilla sitä kaikkea sanoiksi vaikka hänen henkensä riippuisi siitä, joten kirjoittaminen oli poissa laskuista. Hänellä ei myöskään ollut varaa jättää minuuttiakaan opinnoilleen varaamastaan ajasta käyttämättä, ja se kuukauden viimeinen laboratoriovuoro oli suorastaan täydellinen tilaisuus saattaa kaikki keskeneräiset kouluprojektit loppuun saakka. 

Väittelyiltana Severus voi työtasonsa äärellä niin huonosti, että pelkäsi oksentavansa noidankattilaansa silkasta itseinhosta. Vuohenpernat ja sammakonsydämet olisivat yhtä hyvin voineet olla hänen omia sisäelimiään, jotka hän oli repinyt esiin silputtavaksi ja keitettäväksi, ja hän vilkuili alituisesti kelloa miettien, missä vaiheessa tilaisuus oli ja mitä milloinkin tapahtui. Seitsemältä hän saattoi kuvitella, kuinka Igorin ääni kajahti ilmoille avauspuheenvuorossa, puolelta hän epäili Fenwickin jo hieman hermostuvan. Kahdeksalta kenties lipsuttaisiin hivenen liikaa henkilökohtaisuuksiin, Igorin tapaan väistää suoria kysymyksiä tai vastata ainoastaan tarkasti valituin siteerauksin, ja viimein yhdeksältä sekä kaikkensa antaneet puhujat että tuoliensa reunoilla jännittyneenä istunut yleisö viimein hätisteltäisiin debatin aikana torkahtaneen dekaanin toimesta juuri avattuihin naamiaistansseihin. Hopeatikari lipsahti kipeästi peukaloon Severuksen ajatellessa katkerana sitä, kuinka olisi tässä vaiheessa voinut vetää Igorin sivummalle, kehua tämän keskustelutaitoja sekä osoittaa myöhemmin yöllä arvostustaan tämän muullekin osaamiselle. Hän pohti, tarjoutuisiko joku muu opiskelija tekemään sen kaiken hänen puolestaan. 

Kun tukevassa humalassa asuntolahuoneeseen saapunut Leonius kuorsasi illan seuralainen kainalossaan viereisessä vuoteessa, Severus uskaltautui viimein analysoimaan sitä mahdollisuutta, ettei peliä ehkä ollut vielä täysin menetetty — jos hän pelaisi korttinsa oikein, lupaavan romanssin arkunkanteen isketyt naulat voisivat vielä olla poistettavissa. Sen kuitenkin pitäisi olla jotain aivan erityistä, pelkkä kutsu drinkille ei missään nimessä riittäisi; Igor oli hyvätapainen ja äärimmäisen kohtelias mies, ja Severus oli aivan varmasti loukannut tämän tunteita töksähtävällä torjumisellaan, kuten tietysti oli ollut tarkoituskin. Severuksella ei myöskään ollut sulmun sulmua panostettavaksi pahoitteluunsa, joten hänen täytyisi tyytyä hitonmoiseen hyvittelevään eleeseen. 

Severus yritti turvautua vanhaan hyvään taktiikkaan ja miettiä, mitä Rookwood tekisi, mutta hänen oli mahdotonta kuvitella Rookwoodia ylipäätään kokemaan inhimillisiä tunteita. Esimerkin hakeminen Leoniukseltakaan ei tuottanut tulosta, sillä Leonius ei milloinkaan yrittäisi pahoitella yhtään mitään, olisi hän syyllistynyt mihin tahansa. Barty Kyyry sen sijaan... Severus punastui jo pelkästä ajatuksesta, hän ei voisi, ei pystyisi, ei ikinä... vai voisiko? Ei, ehdottomasti, sellainen ei sopinut hänelle, hän oli aivan liian suloton sellaiseen, ja kai liian siveellinenkin... Mutta vaikka poika mietti asiaa miltä kantilta hyvänsä, hän ei keksinyt mitään sen parempaa, joten seuraavana perjantaina Severus yllätti itsensäkin suuntaamalla Igorin työhuoneelle asianmukaisesti valmistautuneena. 

Häntä hävetti. Hillittömästi. Mitä jos joku huomaisi? Mitä jos Igor pitäisikin sitä typeränä? Severus oli monta kertaa vähällä kääntyä takaisin, mutta seisoi kuin seisoikin lopulta Igorin ovella. Öljylamppu hehkui punaisena, siellä oli siis joku, ja Severus istui puiselle penkille odottamaan kaapuaan huolellisesti oikoen. Kahdesti hän ponkaisi pystyyn tietämättä, oliko aikeissa häipyä vai koputtaa oveen kysyäkseen Fenwickin tyyliin, sattuiko keskeyttämään mitään, mutta istui kuitenkin lopulta takaisin tekemättä mitään. Tuskanhiki helmeili niskassa. Niin kauan kuin ovi pysyi kiinni, oli mahdollisuus poistua ja unohtaa koko juttu. Kello löi jossain kaukana viisi. 

Kun Severus oli istunut niillä sijoillaan kokonaisen ihmisiän käyden mielessään läpi lukemattoman määrän visiota siitä, kuinka Igor nauraisi hänelle, ovi avautui viimein ja Lestrange lähestulkoon tanssahteli ulos tuhkanvaaleat hiukset korkkiruuvikiharoilla, tavallisesti niin happamat kasvot hehkeän hymyn valaisemina. Se samperin tee. 

”Oh, bonjour, monsieur Kalkaros.”

”Bonjour, neiti Lestrange”, Severus virkkoi tuskastuneena, tämäkin koetinkivi nyt vielä. ”Mikä yllätys törmätä teihin täällä.”

”Voi, minun oli yksinkertaisesti _saatava tavata_ dosentti Irkoroff sen _äärettömän ’urmaavan_ väittelytilaisuuden ansiosta, kuten varmasti ’yvin ymmärrätte. Mikä mies! Ja toki aivan _äärettömän ’urmaavaa_ tavata teidätkin täällä, oletan, että olette... um... samoilla asioilla kuin minäkin, kertaamassa kaikkea sitä kiehtovaa informaatiota omasta ’istoriastamme.”

”Valitettavasti jouduin jättämään mainitsemanne tilaisuuden väliin, mutta vahinkoa tuskin pääsi tapahtumaan — olen onnekseni saanut keskustella dosentti Irkoroffin kanssa näistä aiheista jo _useasti_ aiemminkin”, Severus sanoi pehmeästi, tarttui Lestrangen käteen ja kohotti sen huulilleen. ”Mikä onni, että sanoma tavoitti nyt teidätkin. Mitä nautinnollisinta illanjatkoa, tapaamme taas maanantaina.”

Ja hän livahti nopeasti sisään sulkien oven suunnatonta tyytyväisyyttä tuntien, tyrmistys Lestrangen kasvoilla kun oli ollut mitä ilmeisin. Hymy kuitenkin hyytyi nopeasti. 

”Severus”, Igor aloitti työpöytänsä takana istuen, nousematta sen kummemmin vierastaan tervehtimään. ”Mikä odottamaton ilo.”

”Onko sinulla tänään vielä jotain tapaamisia?”

”Suoraan asiaan”, Igor hymähti, eikä Severus ollut aivan varma siitä, miten pahana piikkinä kommentti tuli ottaa. ”Tehokkuutesi on suorastaan ihailtavaa, oletko kenties kiireinen?” Okei, pahana. Siltä se tuntuikin. 

”En. Halusin vain varmistaa, ettet sinäkään ole.”

”No mutta, Severus, sinähän se meistä kahdesta elät tiukemmalla aikataululla, suotta minun tapaamisistani huolehdit.”

Severus yritti laskelmoida, miten pahasti tulisi munaamaan itsensä vain muutaman sekunnin kuluttua, mutta ei osannut päättää. Igor vittuili suoraan, paha juttu. Toisaalta se kyllä kieli loukkaantumisesta, eli pahoittelu voisi toimia. Pojan kädet puristuivat vaistomaisesti nyrkkeihin.

”Tulin vain... mmhm... kertomaan pari juttua. Ensiksikin olisin halunnut tulla seuraamaan sitä väittelyä, mutta minulla oli laboratoriovuoro, voit vaikka tarkistaa, minkä lisäksi olen tehnyt Mestarille muutamia hankalia liemiä.”

”Ei sinun tarvitse minulle selitellä.”

Severus ei tiennyt, mihin katsoa, torjumisten sarja oli jo alkanut. Oliko hän odottanut jotain muuta? Ehkä. Kyllä. Toivonut ainakin. Igor istui edelleen työpöytänsä ääressä, oli jopa ottanut hienovaraisena poistumispyyntönä sulkakynän käteensä, aihe oli hänen puolestaan loppuun käsitelty. Severuksen nyrkit kiristyivät entisestään, suuta kuivasi ja voimakas puna kohosi kaulalta kasvoille. Hän ei voisi, ei ikinä, miten hän muka _kehtaisi_ , mutta hänen oli pakko, yksinkertaisesti pakko — 

”Siinäkö kaikki?”

”Ei, oli minulla... khmm... toinenkin asia.”

”Niin?”

Kynnet pureutuivat kämmeniin ja sydän jätti lyönnin väliin.

”Sitä vain, että... että.... ettäminullaeioletämänkaavunallamitään.”

Hetken aikaa oli täysin hiljaista, sitten suuri mustepisara putosi rasahtaen sulkakynän kärjestä pöydällä odottavalle pergamentille. Severus uskaltautui vilkaisemaan varovasti Igoria, joka tuijotti poikaa epäuskoisena ja ehkä hivenen huvittuneenakin, ja Severus toivoi, että kyseessä olisi hänelle suopea reaktio. Sulkakynän kärki tipautti toisenkin pisaran syvänsinistä mustetta. 

”Anteeksi?”

”En aio sanoa sitä enää toista kertaa.”

”Sääli. Konsepti on nimittäin sen verran kiehtova, että kuulisin siitä mielelläni hieman enemmän ennen kuin totean tilanteen käytännön tasolla.”

”Sinä naurat minulle.”

”Ei, Severus, en ikinä”, Igor kielsi lempeästi ja laski sulkakynänsä viittoen poikaa tulemaan lähemmäs. Mies työnsi tuoliaan kauemmas pöydästä, ja Severus tuli aivan hänen eteensä. Viileät sormet koskettivat kevyesti pojan poskea saaden tämän värisemään ja laskeutuivat sitten varoen ylimmille hakasille. ”Mutta olet kenties oikeassa siinä, että tästä lienee turha _puhua_...”

Igor avasi Severuksen kaavun hitaasti, kuin jokaiseen yksityiskohtaan erityistä huomiota kiinnittäen, ja kun musta kangas viimein liu’utettiin kapeilta harteilta lattialle jalkojen juureen, Severuksella seisoi jo. Kaikki tuntui epätodelliselta, kuin suoraan jostain kuuden sirpin pornografisen julkaisun sivuilta repäistyltä — nuorukainen ilman rihman kiertämääkään siinä moitteettomasti vaatetetun koulumestarin työpöydän edessä, valmiina taipumaan pahoitellakseen sanattomasti huonoa käytöstään. Vain karttakeppi puuttui. Severus asettui ilman erillistä ohjeistusta Igorin syliin, pitkät raajat eivät tuntuneet sopivan mihinkään, mutta Igor vaikutti silti olevan siitä kaikesta hyvinkin mielissään; hän suuteli Severusta syvään juoksuttaen samalla käsiään pitkin pojan kelmeää kehoa, nuoli suupieliä ja näykki hänen kaulaansa, imi hartiat täyteen hentoja punertavia jälkiä. Pehmeät huulet ja kehoa kartoittavat hampaat jatkoivat alemmas, rintakehälle, ja lopulta Igor kehotti Severusta nousemaan työpöydälle, minkä jälkeen suudelmat siirtyivät polville, reisille, lantion terävinä kohoaville luille. Severus otti tukea pöydänreunasta kuuman hengityksen hivellessä hänen erektiotaan, ja jos hän lyhyen hetken ajan ennättikin odottaa sen olevan samanlaista kuin Bartyn kanssa, hän sai hyvin pian huomata erehtyneensä. 

Siinä, missä Barty oli selvästi uskonut tehokkuuteen, Igor luotti taitoihinsa eikä epäröinyt niitä esitellessään. Miehen toinen käsi piteli Severusta paikoillaan, toinen puolestaan hieroi kevyesti hänen kiveksiään huulien ja kielen kulkiessa pitkin kovettunutta elintä. Oli ilmeistä, ettei Igor edes yrittänyt antaa Severukselle mitään pikaista tyydytystä, sillä monesti, kun poika oli jo varma, ettei kestäisi enää sekuntiakaan, jokin osaavissa otteissa keveni antaen ekstaattiselle toimitukselle lisäaikaa. Aina Severuksen vavahtaessa kielen erityisen nautinnollisen pyörähdyksen ansiosta Igor hymähti, ja äänen värähtely tuntui Severuksen koko vartalolla. Jäänsiniset silmät suorastaan säkenöivät niiden kohdatessa Severuksen katseen jälleen yhden lähestyvän euforian hetkellä, ja kun Severuksen viimein annettiin saavuttaa fyysinen täyttymyksensä, ei pisaraakaan päässyt karkaamaan todisteeksi tapahtuneesta.

Severus tuijotti Igoria hengästyneenä siinä pöydänreunalla tovin jos toisenkin, edelleen toisen kädet pitkin kehoaan kulkien, tämä todellakin tuntui koskettavan Severusta jatkuvasti niin paljon kuin vain kykeni, tätä vauhtia mies pystyisi pian piirtämään ilmaan hänen ruumiinsa ääriviivat ulkomuistista. Viimein Severus malttoi laskeutua pöydältä lattialle, hän polvistui kaapunsa päälle Igorin eteen ja painoi päänsä niin, että hänen poskensa lepäsi tekstiilin alla odottavaa erektiota vasten.

”Minä... mm... minä toin myös... öh, liukastetta, jos haluat mieluummin —”

”Ei, tämä on hyvä. Tämä on _oikein_ hyvä”, Igor vakuutteli kiihkeästi ja silitti Severuksen hiuksia ohjaten samalla reittään epävarmasti hyväilevän käden kaapunsa alle. Severus toivoi hartaasti, että Igor voisi olla edes kutakuinkin samaa mieltä vielä hänen lopetettuaankin, ja alkoi siirtää vaatteita syrjään. 

Niiden määrällisesti varsin vähäisten kertojen jälkeen, kun Severus itse oli saanut nauttia huulten ja kielen kosketuksesta kehonsa alemmilla osilla, hänellä ei ollut kovinkaan kummoisia valmiuksia tyydytyksen tuottamiseen, mutta ainakin hän oli saanut muodostettua jonkinlaista kuvaa siitä, millainen toiminta tuntui huomion kohteesta hyvälle. Severus muisteli taas kateellisena Bartyn taitoja, miten sen saikin otettua niin syvälle saakka, hän varmasti kakoisi sitä koettaessaan, parempi pysytellä vähemmän kunnianhimoisissa akteissa, ja hän aloitti painamalla suunsa varovasti odottavan erektion päähän. Hän hiveli sitä huulillaan, nuoli sitten pitkin pituutta, käytti niin koko kieltään kuin vain sen kärkeäkin, yritti ottaa elintä sisäänsä sen verran kuin saattoi ilman hankaluuksia. 

Leukaa alkoi nopeasti jomottaa, mutta muutoin se oli hyvin miellyttävää, hän nautti Igorin tuoksusta ja tunnusta, kovan kehonosan pehmeästä ihosta, sekä erityisesti toisen nautinnollisista äännähdyksistä — loistavana puhujana tunnettu mies hallitsi myös sanattoman kommunikoinnin, Severuksen oli helppoa tarttua tämän antamiin vihjeisiin siitä, milloin hän teki jotain aivan erityisen hyvin. Igor osallistui aktiivisesti myös silittämällä Severuksen hiuksia ja päälakea, kääntämällä jopa kerran lempeästi hänen päätään hivenen parempaan kulmaan, ja luonteenomaisen kohteliaasti mies myös ilmoitti, milloin läheni huippuaan. Jopa sillä hetkellä, suu täynnä täyteen mittaansa ojentautunutta miehistä elintä, moinen nauratti Severusta, eikä hän tyrskähdyksiltään kyennyt nielemään läheskään kaikkea kovasta yrityksestä huolimatta. Igor pyyhki Severuksen leuan kalpeanvioletilla taskuliinallaan, ja poika kapusi takaisin Igorin syliin punoen sormensa toisen mustiin hiuksiin. 

”Mikä siinä oli niin huvittavaa?”

”Sinun kohteliaisuutesi.”

”En ymmärrä.”

”Onhan se nyt vähän koomista, että sinä sillä tavalla varoitat siitä. Ikään kuin en osaisi odottaa jotain sellaista tapahtuvaksi. Tai... no... ainakin minä toivoin niin tapahtuvan.”

”En silti ymmärrä, mikä siinä nauratti.”

”Se vain... Sinun suustasi se kuulostaa niin pahuksen kohteliaalta, melkein kuin pyytäisit lupaa.”

Igor katsoi Severusta tavalla, joka kertoi, ettei hän nähnyt asiassa mitään erityisen huvittavaa, mutta kohotti sitten kuitenkin lopulta kulmiaan hieman tavallista julkeamman hymyn noustessa hänen kasvoilleen. Severus piti siitä. Miehen sormet tapailivat kevyesti Severuksen navasta alkavaa karvajuovaa. 

”Anteeksi, nuoriherra, mutta ellei siitä ole liikaa vaivaa, voisitteko millään olla niin ystävällinen, että sallisitte minun laueta suuhunne?”

”Noin muotoillusta pyynnöstä kieltäytyminen olisi varmaan jo hyvien käytöstapojen vastaista.”

”Kenties”, Igor naurahti ja otti Severuksen käden omaansa, kohotti sen huulilleen useita pieniä suukkoja varten. ”Pyytäisin myös nuorta herraa seurakseni loppuillaksi, kenties voisin tarjota teille drinkin.”

”Sopii. Käyn vain pukemassa jotain säädyllisempää.”

”Onko sinun pakko?”

”En todellakaan aio lähteä pelkässä päällyskaavussa yhtään mihinkään. Ja ei, asia ei ole neuvoteltavissa, vaikka pyytäisit kuinka kohteliain korulausein.”

”Sepä ikävää, toivonkipinä ehti jo syttyä... Olisiko siinä tapauksessa liian rohkeaa toivoa sinun valitsevan yllesi jotain sellaista, jossa voisit kuvitella meneväsi huomenna luennoille huonosti nukutun yön jälkeen?”

”Ei”, Severus vastasi hiljaa, ja käsittämätön lämpö täytti hänet päästä varpaisiin.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus ei ollut koskaan miettinyt, millaista _seurusteleminen_ mahtoi olla, olihan hänen läheisin kosketuspintansa parisuhteisiin vanhempiensa verenmyrkytykseen asti tulehtunut avioliitto, mutta jos joku olisi kysynyt, hän olisi todennäköisesti arvellut sen olevan jotain sen kaltaista kuin millaiseksi hänen kanssakäymisensä Igorin kanssa nopeasti asettui. He tapasivat useina iltoina viikossa, mikäli Severus vain opinnoiltaan ehti, ja usein noiden tapaamisten jälkeen poika ei enää palannut asuntolaan vaan vietti yönsä Igorin luona. Toisinaan hän otti tenttikirjat mukaansa ja luki niitä Igorin tarkastaessa vieressä omien opiskelijoidensa esseitä, minkä jälkeen he joivat iltateetä tsaarinaikaisista porsliinikupeista kynttilänvalossa kerraten latinan verbien teemoja tai aprikoiden Mestarin viimeisimpien määräysten parasta mahdollista toteutustapaa. Molempien tehtävät olivat onneksi sellaista sivistyneempää sorttia, lienten keittoa ja poliittisia puheita, kumpikaan ei kuulunut siihen osaan kuolonsyöjiä, jotka joutuivat ilmiintymään ympäri Britanniaa vahtaamaan, jahtaamaan ja lahtaamaan ties ketä. 

He viettivät yhdessä kokonaisia viikonloppuja tai ainakin pitkiä, kuumia sunnuntaipäiviä, rakastelivat antaumuksella Igorin asunnon jokaisessa huoneessa; ruokasalissa pöydällä, olohuoneessa takan edessä ja sohvakaluston joka ikisellä istuimella rahi mukaan luettuna, kylpyhuoneessa vasten kalpeankeltaisia kaakeleita ja kerran eteisessäkin, sekä tietysti vuoteessa kaikin mahdollisin tavoin. Kerran Severus yllätti Igorin ja kai itsensäkin saapumalla uudelleen miehen työhuoneelle pelkkä päällyskaapu yllään, ja seksi ensisuudelman tapahtumapaikalla, sameansinisellä samettisohvalla, tuntui jostain syystä aivan erityisen tyydyttävältä. Igor puolestaan ilahdutti Severusta uudella aistikkaalla kirjeellä siitä, mistä kaikesta nuoressa seuralaisessaan piti, ja Severuksen mainittua nauttineensa kirjeestä Igor sai hänet suostuteltua raapustamaan itsekin pari kömpelöä riviä siitä, miten paljon ja millä tavoin kyseinen kuvaus oli hänelle käytännön tasolla nautintoa tuottanut. 

Toisinaan he kävivät pitkiä, polveilevia keskusteluja mitä omituisimmista aiheista, alkaen yksisarvisen jouhien kampaamisesta päätyen solmioneulojen potentiaalisen symboliikan kautta jonnekin aperitiivien vertailun sekä huispauksen nostattaman kansallismielen välimaastoon. Välillä Severuksesta vaikutti siltä kuin Igor yrittäisi kaikkien niiden kiemuroiden takana joko kertoa tai kysyä jotain, mutta hän lopetti päänsä vaivaamisen asialla tajuttuaan erään hyvin hämmentävän planeettojen ja tähtikuvioiden nimiä käsitelleen juttutuokion päätteeksi Igorin juuri onkineen salakavalasti tietoonsa hänen syntymäpäivänsä. Kerran Igor myös _aivan sattumalta_ oli törmännyt antiikkiseen alruunankäyttöopukseen, josta Severus oli vain pari päivää aiemmin puhunut pitkät pätkät, joten kummallisuudestaan huolimatta heidän keskustelukulttuurillaan oli hyvinkin positiivisia seurauksia. 

Kaiken kaikkiaan se oli siis kuin parisuhde, asiasta ei vain koskaan sovittu. Toki Severus toisinaan pohti, pitäisikö järjestelystä puhua, mutta päätti kuitenkin antaa olla - jään sohiminen kepillä oli tunnetusti huono idea, ja aiheen esille tuominen saattaisi sitä paitsi luoda sellaista kuvaa, että hän oli tyytymätön. Ihmissuhteiden etiketti noin muutenkin oli hänelle täysin vierasta maastoa, ei hänellä oikein ollut sanojakaan asian käsittelyyn. Barty kirjoitti Severukselle marraskuun aikana kahdesti, mutta Severus ei vastannut, heitti vain kirjeet syyllisyyden piston saattelemana takkaan. Käväisihän hänen mielessään sekin, että Barty-kuviosta pitäisi ehkä mainita Igorille, mutta miten senkin nyt sitten muka tekisi järkevästi — erityisesti kun kyseessä ei ollut enää millään muotoa ajankohtainen ongelma, nehän olivat vain olleet pari hassua tapaamista, jotka eivät ainakaan näillä näkymin tulisi toistumaan. 

Muut huolet sen sijaan pysyttelivät tiiviisti valtaamassaan keskiössä — Severuksen talous oli edelleen onnettomassa jamassa, eikä hänellä ollut aavistustakaan, mistä repisi rahat kevään vuokranmaksuun. Hän tiedusteli Kokeellisten Lienten Laitokselta, olisiko näillä tarvetta palkata joku tekemään taas niitä hanttihommia, joiden parissa hän oli kuluttanut kesänsä, mutta kuulemma kyseisiä toimia hoitamaan oli hankittu joku uusi tutkimusassistentti, eikä Severukselle näin ollen ollut minkäänlaista tarvetta. Kesällä hän olisi luonnollisesti tervetullut tuuraamaan lomailijoita, mutta sillä hetkellä lohtu kilpaili laihuudellaan luurankojen kanssa. Lisäksi tuntui suorastaan käsittämättömältä, ettei liemimestarin tutkintoa puurtava opiskelija kelvannut edes pikareita puhdistamaan. 

Severus kirjoitti työhakemuksia myös muutamiin kirjakauppoihin ja apoteekkeihin, pääsi jopa yhteen haastatteluunkin, mutta työtä hänelle ei herunut, sillä häneltä kuulemma puuttui tarvittava asiakaspalveluhenki. Severuksen mielessä välähteli muisto siitä Leoniuksen ohimennen heittämästä kommentista, että hänhän voisi vain pyytää Igorilta, mutta moinen ei edelleenkään tullut kysymykseenkään; mikäli tilanne todella etenisi siihen pisteeseen, että Severuksen olisi lainattava rahaa, hän pyytäisi sitä mieluummin Leoniukselta. Sekään vaihtoehto ei varsinaisesti miellyttänyt, mutta olisi se sentään pienempi paha kuin Kehrääjänkujalle palaaminen — hän ei kuunaan suostuisi edes astumaan sen kynnyksen yli nyt, kun pimeänpiirto koristi hänen käsivarttaan merkkinä vahvasta vakaumuksesta, mieluummin hän nukkuisi vaikka katuojassa, vaikka toisaalta ei tuntunut kovinkaan todennäköiseltä, että Tobias Kalkaroskaan toivottaisi poikaansa tervetulleeksi takaisin nurkkia saastuttamaan.

Lukukauden lopun lähestyessä Leonius shokeerasi Severusta viskaamalla tälle viehkon vaaleanpunaisen kutsukortin, jota koristivat pehmeästi kujertava kyyhkyspari sekä kaksi kultaisena kimaltavaa, toistensa lomaan linkittynyttä sormusta. Sisäpuolella Leonius Luciano Mulciberin sekä Abigail Afrodite Mandisa Selwynin ilmoitettiin lupautuneen toisilleen ensi talvena solmittavaa avioliittoa ajatellen, mutta nuorta rakkautta haluttiin juhlistaa jo sitä ennen tammikuun alussa vietettävillä kihlajaisilla. Severus ei uskaltanut edes ajatella, miten älyttömiksi Mulciber-häät vielä paisuisivat kaikessa mahtipontisuudessaan, olettaen siis, että Leonius ja Abigail kykenisivät saavuttamaan konsensusta yhtään mistään. Visio siitä, että häitä tanssittaisiin kahdesti kummankin toiveet toteuttaakseen, ei tuntunut kovinkaan kaukaa haetulta.

”Milloin tämä on tapahtunut?”

”Onhan sitä tässä jo aikansa vatvottu.”

”Jo silloin, kun Selwynit ja muut kävivät täällä?”

”Jep”, Leonius totesi ja nauroi sitten sydämellisesti Severuksen ilmeelle. ”Olisit ehkä tajunnut sen, jos olisit malttanut keskittyä muuhunkin kuin pelkkään Bartyn naaman syömiseen... Ja suotta revit persettäsi siinä, et todellakaan ole ainoa, joka kuulee vasta nyt, emmehän me Abbyn kanssa varsinaisesti mikään vuosisadan suurin lemmenpari ole.”

”En olisi uskonut teidän _koskaan_ olevan _minkäänlainen_ pari.”

”Miten niin? Hyvästä perheestä, vitun upea runko ja fiksukin vielä — kuin naispuolinen versio minusta, ihan minun tyyppiäni”, Leonius veisteli ja katsoi sitten Severusta erityisen härskisti hymyillen. ”Tehtailemme vielä liudan niin saatanan kauniita kersoja, että ihan silmäkulma kostuu jo sitä ajatellessa.”

”Joo, jos ne tulevat äitiinsä.”

”Teeskentelen, etten kuullut tuota. Olisi muuten helvetin hyvä, jos saisit hommattua itsellesi jonkun avecin — kyllä sinne sopii yksinkin tulla, mutta kun suurimmalla osalla sinun tutuistasi on siellä riesanaan saatananmoinen lauma vanhoja sukulaisämmiä ynnä muuta pakollista paskanjauhantaa, voi kuvioihin vasta hivuttautuvalla käydä helposti aika pitkäksi.”

”Mmh”, Severus vastasi. Tämäkin vielä, ikään kuin hän muka tuntisi ketään potentiaalista ehdokasta. Tästä ei hänelle kyllä heruisi yhtäkään ylimyspistettä, sen verran heikosti hän oli — taas kerran — onnistunut asiansa järjestämään. 

Jotta seurapiiri alituisine kissanristiäisineen varmasti aiheuttaisi Severukselle tukun ennenaikaisia harmaita hiuksia, Leonius myös ilmoitti Rookwoodin pitävän joululoman alkamispäivänä uudet inversio-iltamat (tai sodomiitti-salongin, kuten Leonius asian mielellään ilmaisi), ja Severus olisi luonnollisesti tervetullut liittymään seuraan. Severus oli jo vähällä kysyä pisteliäästi, mikä sai hänet nyt täyttämään Rookwoodin standardit, mutta piti sitten kuitenkin päänsä kiinni. 

Kaiken kaikkiaan kiusaannuttavan keskustelun päätteeksi hän sai Leoniukselta neljäkymmentä kaljuunaa jonkin kivan, kohtuullisen harmittoman euforia-liemen valmistamista varten. Kokemuksesta Severus tiesi enemmän kuin hyvin, että Leonius kyllä osasi tehdä sellaista itsekin. Hän myös ilmoitti tarpeellisten tarvikkeiden maksavan korkeintaan kympin, mutta Leonius tokaisi pelaavansa mieluiten varman päälle, hinnathan saattoivat heittelehtiä toisinaan ihan miten sattuu, inflaatio oli vitun outo ilmiö, suorastaan luonnonvoimiin verrattavissa. _Annat ylijäämät sitten joskus myöhemmin._ Severus ei ollut aivan varma siitä, kuinka moinen kommentti tulisi tulkita, mutta päätti yhtä kaikki ostaa rahoilla liemiaineiden lisäksi itselleen muutaman kahvin ja ainakin yhden lounaan. 

 

*

 

Severus oikaisi kauluksiaan tuntien olonsa luokattoman typeräksi, ei olisi pitänyt suostua lainaamaan Leoniuksen ametistisolkea, seuraavalla kerralla hän kieltäytyisi systemaattisesti edes kuuntelemasta moista tuputusta. Kenelle hän nyt taas yritti esittää olevansa jotain hienompaa kuin todellisuudessa oli? Arjessa hän ehkä koki hetkittäin tavoittaneensa sen standardin, jota oli syksyn alussa keksinyt hapuilla, mutta paluu Rookwoodin asunnolle Oikean Aristokratian puolimuodolliseen kokoontumiseen nosti kaikki vanhat epävarmuudet tuoreina pintaan. Toisaalta sekin tuntui itsessään typerältä, kyllähän hän nyt Leoniuksen ja Igorin tunsi, ei Severuksen heille enää tarvinnut mitään todistella, joten jäljelle vakuutettavien listalle jäi vain Augustus Rookwood, joka kaikesta huolimatta oli vain yksi mies, ei mitään sen enempää. Oikeastaan nämä olivat käytännössä pelkät tuplatreffit, ja nyt Severuskin oli siitä tietoinen, kaikki sujuisi hyvin, turhaan hän iänikuisia kompleksejaan siinä poti. 

Severus astui ulos takasta juuri parahiksi näkemään, kuinka kummisetänsä syliin hajareisin istuutunut Leonius suuteli miestä pitkään ja hartaasti, kieltään käyttäen, ja heitti sen jälkeen tukkaansa laajassa kaaressa vaatien kovaäänisesti samppanjaa. Toisto epäonnisen illan aloituksesta oli tarkkuudessaan suorastaan naurettava ja Severus säädyttömän suudelman todistamisesta aivan yhtä kiusaantunut kuin silloinkin. _Vanha perverssi._ Tuntien kuitenkin seisovansa ainakin kohtuullisen vakaalla maaperällä Severus meni suoraan Igorin luo saaden tältä tervehdykseksi kohteliaan käsisuudelman, mutta toisin kuin tavallisesti, niitä annettiin vain yksi. 

Severus ei juurikaan ennättänyt ihmetellä asiaa, kun kuvainnollinen matto jo tempaistiin hänen jalkojensa alta lopullisesti Evan Rosierin hysteeristä hipovan naurun kajahtaessa ruokasalin ovelta, ja tämän vanavedessä huoneeseen lipui myös jo kohtuullisen humaltuneen oloinen Barty Kyyry sekä mies, joka esiteltiin Roderick Rosieriksi, Evanin isäksi. Evan ja Barty heittäytyivät vastapäiselle sohvalle alkaen kähmiä toisiaan siihen malliin, että sitä saattoi jo kutsua omanlaisekseen ohjelmanumeroksi, eikä Severus ollut enää ollenkaan varma siitä, minkä luontoisesta tilaisuudesta tässä lopulta oli kyse.

”Kun katse alkaa harittaa, alkoholi avittaa”, Leonius kuiskasi nojautuen hyvin lähelle ja ojensi Severukselle pitelemältään tarjottimelta vaaleansinisen shotin. Severus kumosi sen oitis suuhunsa, ja kun imelä, hunajaista omenaa muistuttava maku tarttui paksuna kerroksena kitalakeen, hän tajusi juoneensa juuri viinapaukun ohella reilun tujauksen sitä itse valmistamaansa euforia-lientä. 

Helvetin Leonius, Severus _niin_ pitäisi ne ylimääräiset kolmekymmentäkolme kaljuunaa korvauksena tästä petoksesta, kuin olisi omaan miekkaansa vajonnut, ” _et tu, Brute!_ ”, hänen mielessään kaikui uudelleen ja uudelleen... ja sitten asialla ei ollut enää mitään väliä. Hän taisi siemaista hieman lientä — entäs sitten? Olihan hän sentään tuleva liemimestari, keittämiensä litkujen juominen oikeastaan sopi kuvaan aika kivasti, ja hänen olonsa oli niin käsittämättömän ihastuttava, ettei hän edes muistanut, millaista oli harmistua jostakin. Punaviini maistui hänen kielellään aivan erityisen herkulliselta, juoman tekstuurikin suorastaan hiveli hänen poskiensa sisäpuolia, tuskin hän oli milloinkaan pannut suuhunsa mitään yhtä taivaallista, ja hekumoidessaan viinillään Severus samalla aisti koko kehollaan vieressään istuvan Igorin aina yhtä hurmaavan partaveden tuoksun. Severus laski kätensä Igorin reidelle ja alkoi piirtää sormellaan sisäkkäisiä ympyröitä, osa ovaaleiksi litistyneitä, taisi joukkoon eksyä sydän tai parikin, ja hänen teki kovasti mieli kiihkeämpää kontaktia. Mutta ei aivan vielä, vasta hetken kuluttua, siinä oli niin hyvä olla, kaikki täydellisesti kohdillaan. 

Igorin olkaan nojaten Severus katseli, kuinka muu nuoriso kiskoi sinisiä shotteja, Leonius joi ainakin viisi, ja lopulta Severuskin ajatteli ottaa vielä toisen, sehän oli itse asiassa aika hyvää ja ainakin hän tiesi tasan tarkkaan, mitä siinä oli; neilikkaa, vaniljankukkaa, lohikäärmeen suomuja ja hippunen ahvenen silmää... 

”Juo mieluummin vain sitä viiniä”, Igor sanoi vaimeasti ja painoi Severuksen takaisin sohvalle keskeyttäen hänen kurottautumisensa houkuttelevaa shottitarjotinta kohden. Severusta nauratti, teki mieli kikattaa. 

”Tuo ei ollut pyyntö.”

”Kenties ei, se taisi olla enemmänkin... ehdotus.”

”Vai käy herra ehdottelemaan.”

”Olen varma, että se yksi riittää sinulla vallan mainiosti. Haluaisitko lisää viiniä?”

”Aiotko ehdottaa vielä jotain muutakin?”

”Ehkä myöhemmin”, Igor vastasi ja kiersi mietteliäänä Severuksen hiuksia sormiensa ympärille. Se toi mieleen variksen sulat, niin mustat ja kiiltävät ja silti kai likaiset, levittäytyneenä lentoon, ilmaa halkovien siipien iskut sydämen sykkeessä, jotain saastaista siinä kaikessa oli, mutta se ei haitannut, sillä hän riitti, hän oli tarpeeksi, hän oli entinen untuvikko ja kohonnut tuulen kannateltavaksi. 

Jostain alkoi kantautua musiikkia, minkä seurauksena Leonius tempaisi Evanin tanssimaan kanssaan kahvipöydälle. Nurin menivät niin kukkavaasi kuin vasta puolilleen juodut drinkitkin, laseista läikkynyt tuliviski jätti tummia tahroja persialaismattoon, mutta kukaan ei jaksanut piitata siitä hittoakaan. Pian estradilleen kohonneet pojat alkoivat vähentää toistensa vaatetusta, eikä kulunut montaakaan hetkeä, kun Evan jo ketkutteli itseään miltei ilkosillaan, kiitos Leoniuksen tehokkaan toiminnan. Rivoiksi yltyvät tanssiliikkeet olivat rajussa ristiriidassa sellon sointujen kanssa. Rookwood seurasi toimitusta tiiviisti, sormenpäät toisiaan vasten painettuina ja toinen kulma koholla, herra Rosieria sen sijaan Severus ei edes pehmeässä huumassaan tohtinut vilkaista, hän ei halunnut tietää. Barty puolestaan kyllästyi ainoastaan katselemaan ja heittäytyi sohvalle Severuksen viereen, ja Severus pani merkille, että Bartylla oli yllään koulukaapu, niin tupalogo kuin johtajapojan pinssikin komistivat edelleen rinnuksia. Se tuntui hieman omituiselta, jokainen Tylypahkan oppilashan vihasi typerää koulupukua hiostavine materiaaleineen, yleensä ne yritettiin saada pois päältä niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista. Severuksen tarve kikattaa kasvoi entisestään. Barty hivuttautui lähemmäs ja painoi kasvonsa Severuksen kaulaan. 

Pojan huulet kulkivat pitkin Severuksen ihoa, lopulta hampaat liittyivät seuraan näykkien aluksi laiskasti, sitten innokkaammin, ja Severus tutkaili sormillaan Bartyn kasvojen muotoa, hiusrajaa ja herkkiä kulmaluita. Maailma tuntui kiertävän akselillaan jollain tavalla vinossa, mutta oli mahdotonta osoittaa, missä kohdin virhe oli, ehkä se oli painunut liian syvälle varisten pehmeisiin höyheniin, niiden himmeään, öljyiseen hehkuun. Igor hänen vieressään istui liikkumattomana, hyvä jos edes hengitti, ja Severus työnsi Bartya kauemmas päästäkseen suutelemaan Igoria. 

“Ei sinun tarvitse”, Igor sanoi kankeasti, eikä Severus käsittänyt kommenttia lainkaan — totta kai tarvitsi, hän tarvitsi sitä — miten huvittava tilanne, koominen suorastaan, ja sivuuttaessaan tuon hämmentävän valheen, koskettaessaan huulillaan Igorin suupieltä, Severus antoi viimein sen kikatuksen tulla. 

Pian Bartyn alkoi huokailla äänekkäästi ja voivotella, ettei kukaan suudellut _häntä_ , ja jalomielinen mies kun oli, Igor huomautti pojan taitavan kaivata Severuksen huomiota. 

Severus tuijotti hetken ajan, kuinka pöydällä hänen edessään Leonius nuoli Evanin vatsaa, kuljetti kieltään pitkin värisevää pintaa, ja palaset alkoivat loksahdella paikoilleen. Se kuului illan henkeen. Severuksella ei ollut aavistustakaan, miten monta pistettä saisi leikkimällä mukana, ehkä kuusi tai seitsemän, mutta joka tapauksessa hän kääntyi Bartyn puoleen ja painoi huulensa tämän avoimena odottavalle suulle. Barty vaikersi äänekkäästi, likistäytyi kiinni koko kehollaan, ja pian Severus jo makasi selällään pää Igorin sylissä ja Barty päällään vääntelehtien. Severuksen katse lipui Igorista Bartyyn ja Bartysta takaisin Igoriin, sinisistä silmistä toisiin, kenties sinisempiin, taivasta ja vettä ja kovaa kylmää jäätä, hän oli kuumissaan ja hikinen ja vapisi liemen aiheuttamien väristysten juostessa pitkin hänen selkäpiitään kuin joukko pehmeitä tuhatjalkaisia. Hänen kätensä eivät tuntuneet hänen käsiltään niiden vaeltaessa mustan koulukaavun alle tarttumaan tiukasti häntä vasten hierottuun erektioon, eikä hänen kehonsa tuntunut hänen keholtaan voihkivan Bartyn koskettaessa hänen rintaansa, ja äkkiä Igor oli poissa. 

Severus kompuroi ylös ja Barty putosi lattialle, he molemmat nauroivat taas, ja Evankin nauroi, falsettiin kohoava kiherrys täytti ilman saaden sen suorastaan sakeaksi olemassaolollaan. Rookwood kutsui Bartyn luokseen yhdellä luisevan sormen koukistuksella ja Barty konttasi miehen luo, painoi päänsä tämän polvelle huultaan purren, ja Rookwoodin koskettaessa johtajapojan kiiltävää kunniamerkkiä Severus näki Igorin vetäytyvän eteiseen. Severus säntäsi perään, eivätkä hänen jalkansa tuntuneet hänen jaloiltaan. Vaistomaisesti hän ajatteli linnun kouristelevia koipia. 

“Odota.”

“Niin, Severus?”

“Mihin sinä olet menossa?”

“Kotiin. Hain vain viittani.”

“Missä minun viittani on?”

“Mihin sinä sitä tarvitset?”

“En kai minä sitä nyt tännekään jätä”, Severus tokaisi yrittäen samalla tavoittaa Igorin katseen.

“Mihin sinä sitten olet menossa?” Igor kysyi saaden Severuksen tyrskähtämään hillittömästi. Häntä ei nyt huvittanut leikkiä tätä iänikuista seurapiirileikkiä, hän ei nyt kai oikein ymmärtänytkään sitä, käytöstavat tuntuivat kovin kaukaisilta kaikkine kullattuine kiemuroineen, ja hän tarttui Igorin hartioihin painaen miehen kevyesti tummaa paneeliseinää vasten. Hän nojautui pitkin pituuttaan toisen kehoon, työnsi lantionsa niin tiiviisti tätä vasten kuin vain saattoi ja kuljetti käsiään pitkin Igorin kylkiä suoraan tämän korvaan huohottaen. Hän halusi sanoa jotain likaista, mitä tahansa, kunhan se olisi siveetöntä. Ja tehdä kaikkea sitä, ennen kaikkea tehdä. Eteisessä oli sen verran hämärää, etteivät heidän toimensa varmastikaan näkyisi salonkiin, sikäli kuin muita nyt ylipäätään jaksoi kiinnostaa. Severuksen oli saatava _nyt_.

“Severus —”

“Kosketa minua.”

“Kuuntele —”

“Nai minua.”

“Mutta Severus —”

“Pitääkö minun pyytää? Anella? Polvillani?” Severus kuiskaili ja polvistui samalla Igorin eteen hapuillen tämän kaapua pois tieltä. Väittäisi mies mitä hyvänsä, hän tunsi tämän haluavan. “Mikäli siitä ei ole liikaa vaivaa, voisitteko herra olla hyvä ja laueta suuhuni?”

Igor naurahti väkinäisesti. Tai ehkä se oli huoahdus. 

“Severus, ei tässä. Ei nyt. Meidän pitäisi —”

“Minä en kuuntele ennen kuin pyydät kohteliaasti”, Severus sanoi käheästi, ja sepaluksen nappien auetessa Igorkin lopulta lopetti ponnettoman vastaan väittämisen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuolonsyöjäorgiat ovat ficci-klisee siksi, ettei niille vaan yksinkertaisesti voi mitään - mun ei todellakaan pitänyt kirjoittaa tähän ficciin mitään tällaista, mutta yhtäkkiä jätkät olikin pistäneet bileet pystyyn ja irstauksia vaan tapahtui. No, onhan se tietysti hauskaa itsekin yllättyä tekstinsä käänteistä :'D


	8. Chapter 8

Sinä aamuna Severuksella kesti hetken tajuta, missä hän oli ja mitä viikonpäivää elettiin. Ensimmäisenä hän hahmotti tutun tumman sängynpäädyn, sitten tutun makuuhuoneen orvokinsinisine seinineen. Igor nukkui vieressä käsi Severuksen vatsan päällä leväten. Niskaa jomotti, suussa maistui krapula ja kadotettu kunniallisuus. Sunnuntai. Kello lähestyi yhtätoista ja Severus muisti idioottimaisesti sopineensa tapaavansa äidin puolenpäivän tienoilla. Kylpyhuoneessa peilikuva kuittaili purppurankirjavaksi pureskellusta kaulasta, perkeleen Barty ja perkeleen Leonius tyrmäystippoineen, ja varsin nopeasti Severus tuli siihen tulokseen, ettei halunnut näyttäytyä äidilleen siinä kunnossa; silmät verestivät punaisina kuin unikkopelto konsanaan ja elimistö protestoi iljettävillä muljahduksilla euforia-liemen uuden annoksen uupumista. 

Kun Severus palasi makuuhuoneeseen, Igorkin oli jalkeilla ja kääriytynyt kiinansilkkiseen aamutakkiinsa. Severus tiesi tarkalleen, miltä se tuntui hänen ihoaan vasten. Hän pohti, mitä mieltä Igor oli siitä eilisestä Barty-episodista ja mitä oikeastaan oli edes tapahtunut, hänen omat mielikuvansa illasta kun olivat kohtuullisen sumeita, mutta lopulta hän kysyi ainoastaan lupaa lainata Igorin pöllöä peruakseen kahvittelut äidin kanssa. Lähetettyään surkeat tekosyynsä matkaan Severus astui vaitonaisena Igorin eteen ja alkoi nyppiä tämän aamutakin vyön solmua, mihin Igor vastasi vetäytymällä ja kysymällä, haluaisiko Severus kahvia. Severus nyökkäsi. 

Pukeutuessaan hän toivoi, että he voisivat riidellä eilisestä tai ihan mistä tahansa kuten normaalit ihmiset, mutta hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, miten helvetissä maailman hienovaraisimman miehen saisi provosoitua syytämään ja sylkemään syvimpiä tuntojaan mahdollisesti loukkaavin sanankääntein. Asiaa tietysti auttaisi huomattavasti, jos hän itse kunnolla muistaisi, mitä eilen oli tapahtunut — utuiset unet viilenevästä ilmapiiristä sekä varisevista siipisulista tuskin tarjosivat hedelmällistä maaperää tunteidenpurkauksille. 

”Sinun pitää opettaa minua tanssimaan”, Severus sanoi värittömästi ja laski kahvikuppinsa pöydälle. ”Leoniuksen kihlajaisia varten.”

”Onko sinulla avecia?”

”Riivinrauta Lestrange. Hänetkin toki kutsuttiin, mutta olisi kuulemma hyväksi molempien imagolle mennä yhdessä. Hän myös ilmoitti tekevänsä palleistani besoaari-suojukset, ellen tanssita häntä koko iltaa. Todennäköisesti viihtyisin paljon paremmin yksinäni, mutta myöhäistähän sen ajatteleminen nyt on.” 

Igor hymähti ja kaatoi lisää kermaa kahviinsa. Miehen tyyneys ärsytti Severusta. 

”Oliko sinulla hauskaa eilen?”

”En erityisemmin nauti sen luontoisista kokoontumisista.”

”Liian huonokäytöksistä, vai?”

”Niin, jotakin sen suuntaista.”

”Minä ihan pidin”, Severus totesi uhmakkaasti ja asetti kätensä Igorin polvelle, hiveli kaikkea muuta kuin varovasti tai anteeksipyydellen. ”Olihan se ehkä vähän... etiketin vastaista... mutta en ajatellut, että _meidän_ tarvitsisikaan sitä aina noudattaa.”

Igor tarttui kankeasti Severuksen ranteeseen. 

“Halusinkin keskustella siitä kanssasi. Tämä kaikki on ollut... hmm... äärettömän miellyttävää, mutta meidän olisi kenties parempi palata takaisin asiallisempaan asetelmaan.”

Igorin sormet tuntuivat kylmiltä Severuksen iholla, eikä lämpö palannut edes tämän irrotettua otteensa. Sanat painuivat hitaasti Severuksen tajuntaan, niiden merkitys avautui vähä vähältä, kuoriutui kerros kerrokselta, kunnes lopulta jäljellä oli enää paljas ja kova ydin. Karvas, piikikäs pala, mahdoton nieltäväksi.

“Sinä jätät minut?”

“Käsittääkseni me emme missään vaiheessa sopineet olevamme varsinaisesti —”

“Uskallakin kieltää kaikki tuolla saatanan termikikkailulla!” Severus sihahti ja sysäsi puoliksi juodun kahvinsa Igorin päälle. “Minua ei suoraan sanottuna kiinnosta vittuakaan, miksi sinä tätä kaikkea mielessäsi kutsut ja mitä sinun rakas etikettisi sanoo tällaisten tilanteiden hoitamisesta, mutta varmaa on, että meillä on _jotain_ ja sinä olet nyt lopettamassa sitä ja kehtaat vielä pokkana väittää, ettei mitään tapahdu, koska emme ole sopineet sille korrektia termiä. Mitä tapahtui sille, ettei kielitaitosi riitä sen kuvailemiseen, kuinka _ihastuttava_ minä olen? Että sinä _todella, todella pidät_ minusta? Johtuuko se eilisestä?”

Igor ei sanonut mitään, katseli vain hivenen poissaolevana syliinsä levinnyttä kahvia. Severuksen kädet alkoivat täristä, eikä hän malttanut enää pysyä paikoillaan, vaan nousi niin kiivaasti, että kaatoi tuolinsa, ja alkoi ravata kiivaassa tempossa pöydän sekä ruokasalin oven väliä. 

“Johtuuko se Bartysta?”

Igor ei edelleenkään sanonut mitään, nojasi vain päätään käteensä niin, että kasvot peittyivät osittain, haroi hiuksiaan ja suorastaan vältteli Severukseen päin katsomista. 

“Johtuuko se Barty Kyyrystä?” Severus toisti jo lähestulkoon rääkyen, hänen kurkkuaan kuristi ja se jokin, joka yritti kaivautua ulos hänen vatsastaan, oli palannut, kynnet teroitettuna ja valmiina piinaamaan. Sydämen kiihtynyt syke tuntui takaraivossa asti ja jokin tuskallisen kuuma poltteli Severuksen silmäkulmissa, hänen kätensä olivat valahtaneet tunnottomiksi ja samalla hän tunsi pakottavaa tarvetta käyttää niitä jonkin — minkä tahansa — tuhoamiseen. “Siinä ei ole mitään, _ei mitään_ , panimme pari kertaa eikä mitään sen suurempaa, siitä on jo aikaa, silloin kun se tapahtui ensimmäisen kerran _meillä_ ei ollut vielä —”

“Ei se johdu Kyyrystä”, Igor keskeytti, muttei edelleenkään katsonut Severukseen, tuijotti vain tyhjin silmin ulos ikkunasta. Taivas oli harmaa, ensimmäinen pakkanen oli käynyt piirtämässä huurteiset merkkinsä lasiin. “Se ei johdu eilisestä, eikä se johdu sinusta. Minä...” Igor nielaisi ja alkoi hieroa ohimoaan puolihuolimattomasti. “Minulla ei ole tarjota sitä, mitä sinä tarvitset. Minä edelleen todella pidän sinusta, sille ei ole tapahtunut mitään, mutta fakta on se, että olen... johtanut sinua harhaan.”

“Eli mitä? Kotona Neukkulassa sinua vartoo vaimo ja lauma kiljuvia kakaroita?”

“Niin vastenmieliseltä kuin moinen visio kuulostaakin, melkein toivon, että asia todella olisi noin”, Igor naurahti ilottomasti ja kaivoi jostain esiin savukkeen. “Silloin sentään olisin jättänyt ongelman taakseni, toisin kuin nyt. Minä... Severus, minä en ole sitä, miksi minua luulet. Mitä olen uskotellut olevani.” 

Severus jähmettyi paikalleen. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa tai mitä odottaa — ei karismaa tai sivistystä voinut ainoastaan esittää, ei ainakaan noissa määrin, eikä ollut mahdollista, ettei Igor _pitäisi_ miehistä, ei niillä otteilla, ei ikinä — joten hän ainoastaan tuijotti Igoria mykistyneenä. Mies sytytti savukkeensa, hänen toinen kätensä jatkoi edelleen tukan neuvotonta haromista, ja vedettyään kaksi pitkää, värisevää henkäystä hän alkoi viimein puhua. Hänen ääntään väritti täysin uudenlainen nuotti, se oli kaukana siitä luentosaleista tutusta itsevarmasta flirtistä, se oli jotain aivan muuta, jotain paljon arkisempaa ja raaempaa. Alakuloa. Lannistumista.

“En mielelläni puhu tästä, mutta taidan olla sinulle kaiken tämän jälkeen totuuden velkaa. Tiedän toimineeni sinua kohtaan äärettömän tökerösti, mutta vakuutan jatkaneeni tätä ainoastaan sen vuoksi, että todellakin nautin seurastasi suuresti. Pyydän, että sinä kohteliaisuudesta tai edes säälistä minua kohtaan pidät tämän kaiken omana tietonasi.” 

Sitten hän oli pitkään vaiti, mutta Severus ei uskaltanut kysyä mitään. Ahkeraan tahtiin huulilla käyvä savuke alkoi jo lähestyä loppuaan. 

“Toisin kuin yleensä uskotaan, hienot sukupuut ja pitkät perhehistoriikit eivät takaa omaisuutta. Minun sukuni pankkiholvit ovat jo useamman polven ajan kumisseet kohtuullisen tyhjinä, eikä poliittinen kehitys Neuvostoliitossa ole ainakaan auttanut asiaa. Jästithän sen aloittivat, mutta valitettavasti punainen moska on levittäytynyt laajalti myös velhoyhteiskunnan puolelle, ja minun... minun mukanani tuomani omaisuus mahtui yhteen matka-arkkuun. Kutistamatta. Tienaan nykyisessä virassani sen verran, että voin elää omalla mittapuullani varsin mukavasti ja nauttia vaikkapa sellaisista ajanvietteistä kuin päivällisen tarjoaminen miellyttävälle seuralaiselle, mutta siinä minun varallisuuteni raja kulkee. Kaikki, mitä... mitä omistan, on... osa Mestarin kanssa solmimaani sopimusta sekä palkkiota työstä, jota edelleen teen. Se, mitä olen antanut sinun kuvitella on... suorastaan anteeksiantamatonta ja kadun sitä syvästi, sillä minä... Severus, minä todella, todella pidän sinusta, mutta taloudellisen taakkasi kantajaksi minusta ei ole.” 

Severus tuijotti Igoria edelleen, suu auki loksahtaneena. Tuhannet ja taas tuhannet ajatukset kihisivät hänen mielessään, pujottautuivat toistensa lomaan niin, että niistä oli vaikea saada kiinni. Hän oli niin uskomattoman tyrmistynyt ja ennen kaikkea raivoissaan, että olisi voinut räjähtää, mutta samalla jossain kaiken sen kiivaana kuplivan tuohtumuksen alla hän oli myös omituisella tavalla helpottunut. Illuusio raja-aitoineen oli rysähtänyt rikki ja se oli ainoastaan hyväksi — hän näki Igorin laskemassa rahojaan illallisten jälkeen, valitsemassa uuden kaavun ja Severukselle ostamansa kirjan välillä, niin latteaa ja arkista ja inhimillistä, että hänen oli vaikea uskoa sitä todeksi. Igor Irkoroff; kokenut maailmanmies, charmikas hurmuri, täydellinen rakastaja ja onneton tyhjätasku. Ensimmäisen kerran Severuksesta tuntui, että Igor oli sittenkin oikea ihminen eikä ainoastaan hänen lemmenkipeän mielensä heijastama haavekuva, ja ensimmäisen kerran, kaikesta tapahtuneesta huolimatta, mies oli myös todella hänen ulottuvillaan. 

Kellon viisarit tikittivät loputtomalla kehällään useita sekunteja eteenpäin ennen kuin Severus sai kaikesta siitä sen verran selkoa, että saattoi pukea mietteitään sanoiksi. Ja ensimmäinen, mihin hän kykeni, kuului;

“Vitun idiootti!”

“Olen pahoillani.”

“Ja aivan vääristä asioista!” Severus huusi tuntien samalla suunnatonta halua viskata Igoria jollakin. “Onpa helvetin imarteleva kuva minusta!”

“Sehän on yleinen käytäntö, ja on toki selvää, että kaltaisesi järkevä, tavoitteellinen ja kunnianhimoinen nuori mies —”

“Tästä et mielistele itseäsi ulos! Miksen minä sitten ole vieläkään pyytänyt sinulta rahaa?”

“Koska rahasta puhuminen on epähienoa.”

“Ja minäkö muka en ole?”

“Mistä sinä olet tuollaista keksinyt?”

“Älä nyt jaksa, onhan se kaikille ihan ilmiselvää.”

“Ei minulle”, Igor virkkoi lempeästi ja nousi tuoliltaan. Hän lähestyi Severusta varovasti, asetellen sormiaan toistensa lomaan löytämättä niille sopivia sijoja, ja Severus tuijotti mustan silkin kultaisia kaislakuvioita tuntien kakaramaista hinkua väittää vastaan kaikesta, mitä Igor sanoi. Hermostuisi nyt edes hieman. “Taustasi ovat ehkä vaatimattomat, mutta se ei suinkaan tarkoita, etteikö sinulla olisi joka tapauksessa monia ihailtavia ominaisuuksia.“

“Älä vaihda puheenaihetta!” Severus kivahti. “Ja mistä hitosta sinä muka edes tiedät mistään minun raha-asioistani?”

“Mitä merkitystä sillä on?”

“Vastaa.”

Igorin kasvoilla käväisi entistä tuskaisempi ilme, todennäköisesti tämäkin oli puheenaiheena epähieno.

“Augustukselta.”

“Mitä? Milloin?”

“Noin kuukausi sitten. Ja eilen Mulciber... hmm... muistutti minua ongelmastasi jäljittelemättömään tapaansa.”

“En sinänsä ole lainkaan yllättynyt siitä, että Leonius paskoo kaiken, olisihan se pitänyt arvata, mutta sinä siis jätät minut sen seurauksena, että olette porukalla leikkineet jotain huonosti nuohottua hormiverkkoa? Suoraan sanottuna taidan mieluummin ollakin hieman epähieno kuin ottaa osaa tuollaisiin naurettaviin juorupiireihin.”

“No entäs se Kyyry sitten?” Igor kysyi, ja ellei Severus kuullut täysin väärin, oli miehen ääneen ilmaantunut aavistus terävästä särmästä. Levottomat kädet olivat myös lopettaneet toistensa hermostuneen silittelemisen, Igorin koko keho oli jännittynyt liioiteltuun ryhtiin. Viimeinkin. Severus päätti kääntää veistä haavassa, kun sen kerran oli saanut sinne survaistua.

“Ei hänellä ole mitään tekemistä minun talouteni kanssa.”

“Tiedät kyllä, mitä tarkoitan.”

“Ei, enpä taida tietää. _Ole niin hyvä_ ja selvennä vähän.”

“Teillä on _jotain_.”

“Mistä sinä niin päättelit? Kertoiko Rookwood?”

“Ei, vaan Kyyry itse. Ja Mulciber. Ja nuori Rosier. Sitä paitsi minä näin sen omin silmin — ei, sehän käytännössä _tapahtui_ minun päälläni.”

“Sattuneesta syystä en voi sanoa toimineeni parhaan harkintakykyni mukaan.”

“Mutta sinä pidät Kyyrystä?”

“En erityisemmin.”

“Te päädyitte siis samojen lakanoiden väliin täysin sattumalta? Ja vieläpä useamman kerran? Tapahtunut oli sinusta kenties jopa kohtuullisen epämiellyttävää? Niinkö? Salli minun epäillä.”

Äkkiä Igorin suuttuminen ei enää tuntunutkaan niin tavoiteltavalta asianlaidalta, eikä Severus oikeastaan edes muistanut, miksi oli ylipäätään halunnut riidellä Bartysta. Hän oli odottanut jotain muuta — huutoa ja ehkä astioiden rikkomista — ei suinkaan tällaista hyytävää, loukkaantunutta tuohtumusta, joka pilasi ilmaa sen puhdistamisen sijaan. Igor syytti häntä, ja täysin aiheellisesti. Vaistomaisesti poika vetäytyi ja kohautti harteitaan, ääni mielen perukoilla kehotti varautumaan kasvoille pian lävähtäviin rystysiin, hän oli tehnyt virheen ja saisi nyt ansionsa mukaan.

“Se oli kosto”, Severus mutisi lopulta. Igor näytti hämmentyneeltä.

“Siitä teestäkö?”

“Siitäkin. Ja... Fenwickistä.”

“Anteeksi?”

“Minä... minä luulin, että sinulla oli jotain juttua hänen kanssaan.”

“Benjamin Fenwickin?” Igor kysyi ja purskahti sitten nauruun. “Voi Severus, ei sitten ikimaailmassa, hän pelaa sillä suurella kentällä täysin vastakkaisella laidalla, siinä ei todellakaan milloinkaan ollut mitään _sellaista_.”

“Kyllä minä sen nyt tiedän”, Severus sanoi vaisusti, ja molemmat vaikenivat. 

Lopulta Igor istui takaisin pöydän ääreen ja siisti loitsuin kahvin aamutakkinsa etumuksesta. Hän kaatoi itselleen lisää juomaa, hetken harkittuaan täytti Severuksenkin kumolleen jääneen kupin uudelleen, ja Severus tarttui tähän sanattomaan kehotukseen istua alas. 

“Tämä on nyt hivenen tungettelevaa, mutta miten olet ajatellut hoitaa taloudelliset ongelmasi nyt, kun minusta ei ole minkäänlaista apua?”

“Tekemällä liemiä. Muille opiskelijoille. En itse käy opiskelijabileissä, mutta Leonius ravaa niissä alvariinsa, ja tajusin tässä hiljattain, että eilisen euforia-liemen kaltaisille sotkuille on varmasti markkinarakonsa niissä juhlissa. Ja kun on tehnyt itsensä tiettäväksi, voi tarjontaa helposti laajentaa — piristävillä luulisi Akatemiassa olevan kysyntää niin paljon kuin niitä ehtii valmistaa, keskittymiskykyä parantavista liemistä nyt puhumattakaan.”

“Luuletko sen riittävän?”

“Totta kai se riittää”, Severus tuhahti. Igor näytti kohteliaan skeptiseltä, ja siemaistessaan kahviaan Severus arveli tajunneensa yhden ongelman olennaisimmista kulmakivistä. “Puhummekohan me edes saman suuruusluokan summista? En ole perillä siitä, mitä teidän pikku ompeluseuranne tietotoimisto on osannut totuudeksi väittää, mutta koska informaatio on suodattunut Leoniuksen prioriteettien kautta, kuulemasi versio voi olla aika vahvasti värittynyt. Minulta puuttuu parin kuukauden asuntolavuokra, ei sen enempää, en todellakaan ole missään elämää suuremmissa veloissa”, Severus selosti vähättelevään sävyyn, ikään kuin ei olisi rypenyt hetkittäin hyvinkin syvissä itsesäälin ja epätoivon ryteiköissä. Igor oli silminnähden nolostunut. “Ja pieni tungettelevaisuus voi olla ihan hyväksi; ainakaan sinun ei silloin tarvitse kysellä minun asioistani joltakulta muulta.”

“Olen niin äärettömän pahoillani —”

“Aiotko edelleen jättää minut?”

“Kenties tässä vaiheessa keskustelua olisi aiheellista kääntää kysymys sinulle.”

“Sinun on kyllä pakko olla yksi vittumaisimmista keskustelukumppaneista, joita maa päällään kantaa... Miksi minä jättäisin sinut?”

“Koska etuja vartenhan me vanhat hinttarit olemme.”

Alatyylinen ilmaus sivalsi Severuksen korvia, hän ei olisi ikinä osannut edes kuvitella kuulevansa mitään niin karkeaa Igorilta. Hän näki sielunsa silmin, kuinka Leonius oli kuohuviiniä kiskoessaan valistanut Igoria siitä, mitä nuoret pojat vanhemmilta miehiltä halusivat, mitä Severus Igorilta muka tarvitsi ja mitä havitellen hän oli Igorin sänkyyn alunperin antautunut, ja yksi vilkaisu Igoriin riitti kertomaan, että tämä oli uskonut joka helvetin sanan. Severus päätti, että Leonius oli hänelle velkaa huomattavasti enemmän kuin ne kolmekymmentäkolme kaljuunaa, hitto soikoon hän pitäisi sen ametistisoljen ja vaihtaisi rahaksi heti ensimmäisen tilaisuuden tullen. Todennäköisesti hän saisi Leoniukselta turpiinsa, mutta ainakin jätkä lopettaisi toisten asioista tiedottamisen. Igor tuijotti kahviaan katkerana, ja Severus oli jälleen kerran sanoja vailla.

Oli suorastaan käsittämätöntä, että nyt _Severuksen_ täytyisi vakuutella — se oli kuin suoraan jostain vääristyneestä rinnakkaistodellisuudesta, oudosta unimaailmasta, ei sen kuulunut mennä näin päin, ei se koskaan mennyt, ei hänen tunteitaan kyselty. Ei niillä ollut merkitystä, eivät muut hänen hyväksyntäänsä kaivanneet, rakkaudesta nyt puhumattakaan. Ja jumalauta, eihän hän edes osannut mitään sellaista. 

“En minä koskaan mistään sinun omaisuudestasi piitannut. Olihan minusta tietysti ihan mukavaa, että tarjosit aina... ja... se kirjakin... mutta... niin... ei sillä ole mitään väliä. Tai siis ei minua haittaa. Ei se muuta... öh, mitään... minä... En minä aio sinua jättää.”

“Sinä annat sen minulle anteeksi?”

“Joo.”

“Severus, kai sinä ymmärrät minun tehneen sen vain, koska en halunnut sinun lähtevän”, Igor sanoi ja viimein kosketti poikaa ottamalla tämän kädet käsiinsä. Siniset silmät olivat niin täynnä slaavilaista melankoliaa ja tulenpalavaa toivoa, että Severuksen sydän tuntui pakahtuvan sen kaiken näkemisestä. 

“Se oli tietysti hävyttömän itsekästä ja hedonistista, ja tiesin, ettei se voisi jatkua niin ikuisesti, mutta olen niin äärettömän kiintynyt sinuun, etten voinut päästää siitä —”

“Kiintynyt?”

“Hyvin syvästi. Intohimoisesti.”

“Tässä yhteydessä _kiintynyt_ kuulostaa ehkä vähän... oudolta”, Severus mumisi toiveikkaana, kehtaamatta kuitenkaan katsoa Igoria kasvoihin. 

Kellon tikitys täytti taas tilan keskustelun vaietessa, ikkunan takana oli alkanut sataa lunta. Severus kyllä tiesi, että veto oli häneltä hivenen törkeä — hänenhän tässä oli pitänyt vakuutella — mutta Igor hallitsi heistä kahdesta puhumisen huomattavasti paremmin, ja Severus halusi ehdottomasti saada kuulla kaiken ennen kuin nolaisi itsensä ehkä sittenkin liian aikaisilla tunnustuksilla. 

“Severus, sinä tunnet minut — sinä tiedät, miten haluan asetella sanani, miten haluan puhua, jotta asiani välittyisi vastaanottajalle mahdollisimman kauniisti ja vivahteikkaasti. Ymmärrät siis varmasti, miksi koen tietyt vakiintuneet ilmaisut kaikessa yksinkertaisuudessaan epämiellyttäväksi; ne latistavat sanomansa, pakottavat ne tiettyyn sovinnaiseen muottiin, selittävät mukamas kattavasti kaiken, enkä näin ollen mielelläni niitä käytä. Sen vuoksi olen sinuun _kiintynyt_ kera monilukuisten adjektiivien. Mutta jos se sinua miellyttää, niin tämän kerran; Severus, minä olen rakastunut sinuun.”

“Ihan hyvältä se minusta kuulosti”, Severus mutisi edelleen Igorin polvea tuijottaen. Hymyilytti. Lämmitti. Pelkkä olemassa oleminen ei ollut milloinkaan niin hyvältä. Hän puristi voimakkaammin Igorin kättä. “Sano se uudestaan.”

“Minä olen rakastunut sinuun.”

“Vielä kerran.”

“Minä olen rakastunut sinuun.”

“Ja vielä.”

“Viimeisen kerran; minä olen rakastunut sinuun. Onko sinulla kenties jotain sanottavaa aiheesta?”

“En todellakaan ole vielä niin leppynyt, että alkaisin tunnustaa tunteitani”, Severus sanoi kopeaa sävyä tavoitellen, mutta epäonnistui siinä totaalisesti. Se ilmeisesti kuitenkin riitti Igorille, sillä tämä suuteli kiihkeästi Severuksen otsaa, ohimoa, poskea ja lopulta huuliakin, ja vaikkei Severuksella sopivia sanoja ollutkaan, suudelmaan hän saattoi vastata samalla mitalla. 

“Tahdotko sinä tänään sitä tanssiopetusta? Voisimme mennä illalla _Taivaalliseen_.”

“Oletko varma, että sinulla on siihen varaa?” Severus kysyi sarkastisesti, kulmaansa kohottaen. Igor tuhahti paheksuen.

“Tuo oli asiatonta.”

“Proletariaatti vaietkoon. Ehkä minun olisi säällistä maksaa sinulle siitä tanssitunnista. Tai muistakin palveluksistasi”, Severus kuiskasi ja kurottautui avaamaan Igorin aamutakin. Hänen suureksi ilokseen mies ei ollut pukeutunut vielä sen huolellisemmin, ja Severus siirtyikin omalta tuoliltaan paljaaseen syliin. Igorin kaulaa suudellessaan hän ajatteli kaikkia niitä drinkkejä ja aterioita, jotka toinen oli hänelle syksyn mittaan tarjonnut, ja vakituisista tuloista huolimatta jokainen niistä tuntui aiempaa merkityksellisemmältä. 

“Vaikka huumorisi yltyykin hetkittäin suorastaan kammottavaksi, niin myönnettäköön, että ehdotuksellasi on puolensa”, Igor henkäisi Severuksen korvaan kuljettaen samalla käsiään tämän kylkiä pitkin. 

“Olisiko sellainen muka riittävän kohteliasta?”

“Tuskin. Mutta ajattelin, että voisit... _maksaa luonnossa_ , kuten te britit asian ilmaisette.”

“Onko tuo lupaus?” Severus kysyi ja sulki hetkeksi silmänsä Igorin käsien siirtyessä puristamaan häntä lantiosta lähemmäs. “Haluan säästää voimiani iltaa varten, joten luotan sinun tekevän kaiken työn, kuten kai olisi muutenkin kohtuullista.”

“Aivan kuten nuori herra haluaa”, Igor sanoi lempeästi ja katsoi sitten Severuksen kasvoja kiinteästi. “Olet kai tietoinen siitä, että palkkionmaksu tulee suorittaa etukäteen?”

Severus nyökkäsi vaisusti.

“Ja saatat ehkä arvata, mitä haluaisin vastineeksi vaivoistani?”

Severus nyökkäsi uudelleen. Hän muisti taas sen Igorilta saamansa kirjan ja pohti, mistä toinen oli luopunut sen hänelle kustantaakseen, varmaan se oli maksanut saman verran kuin miehen omat kirjaostot kuukaudessa tai kahdessa, ja hän tunsi suorastaan pakottavaa tarvetta sanoa _sen_. Vaikka se oli vaikeaa. Vaikka se oli miltei mahdotonta, kaikki kuulosti hänen huuliltaan niin typerältä. Ja pyöritellessään sanoja mielessään, yrittäessään saada niitä muodostumaan suussaan, hän ymmärsi täysin, mitä Igor oli tarkoittanut puhuessaan vakiintuneiden ilmaisujen latistavasta vaikutuksesta. Se kuulosti typerältä, koska se oli niin vähän.

“Minä... tuota... mmh... kai minäkin olen sitten kiintynyt sinuun”, Severus sai viimein kakoiltua, ja Igorin silmät loistivat kuin arktinen, pilvetön taivas hänen nostaessaan Severuksen käden huulilleen jälleen yhtä kiihkeää suudelmaa varten.

“Kera monilukuisten adjektiivien?”

“Niin. Kera tolkuttoman monilukuisten adjektiivien.”

 

_Finis Fortunatus._


End file.
